Fighting The Test
by Purpliexzy
Summary: When a new drama unfolds everyday in your life, you get used to it and actually starts to feel incomplete without the drama. Elena is 22 and about to start living with her 4 year old daughter. When a rich Damon starts to woo her, will she give in to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drama is life with the dull parts left out. – Alfred Hitchcock.

Stress. Tension. Anxiety. She couldn't make out what she is really feeling right now and the weather is not helping a bit. Grunting, she discarded the blanket from her body and walked straight into the shower and she is herself again. Even after the 10 hours sleep, it didn't help that she is feeling like she has been dragged out of some boxing ring. She washed off herself for good twenty minutes in the hot water until it starts running cold and she thanked god Caroline is not at home, otherwise she would be scolded for using all the hot water.

People said being alone helps you sort things out and that way, you could finally stop thinking too much but it is a lie. Well, not when you are working as a waitress in a small cafe and have a four year old daughter dealing with a chronic pneumonia. At the age of 22, an average person would not go through half of what she went through and it never stops. Every day, every single day a new drama unfolds in her life and she know she is taking herself into a new drama by applying for a three months business course but she wouldn't be herself without the drama. She wouldn't be Elena Marie Gilbert.

As she sat in front of the mirror and straightened her hair, she remembered how yesterday Klaus Mikealson stands in front of a running car just because Caroline broke up with him. It is understandable enough to know that he loves Caroline more than himself but the guy is a douche. He got drunk after the fight with Caroline and threatened to kill himself if she didn't get back with him and Caroline being Caroline she told him she would love to see him try. He was lucky to have his brother Kol pushed him away before the car hit him.

Finally ready in her floral knee length dress, she pulled out her leather jacket from the closet and put it on. For a person who care less about what they look like and works as a waitress in a small café near her apartment, she looked good. She looked more than good with her minimal make up, she remembered when she was in university and things were so much easier than the way they are now. Days when her uncle Grayson Gilbert showers her with everything she wants before she lied to him and told him that she was employed and she wouldn't need him anymore.

That did not stop him from taking care of her daughter though because she is his grandchild. Her daughter Liza is being taken cared by Jenna Sommers. She is Grayson's sister in law and she loved Elena and her daughter just like her own daughters. Jenna is engaged and her marriage is in less than three months which means Elena is going to take her daughter back before Jenna's marriage but she would manage. Just like every other day, she would stop at Jenna's to see Liza before she go to school and for that, Elena would have to bribe Liza with something because she had been ranting about how she wants to go back to her Mamma.

She ran to the fridge when she realized she is already running late, classes starts at 8am and it is 7am already and the drive to Jenna would take her fifteen minutes, the drive to the school would take her more than 20 minutes and don't even get her started about the New York City traffic. Sighing, she slammed the door of the fridge as she saw everything in there was cold and she isn't going to push the limits of her daughter's pneumonia so she decided to just go there and promise to take her to shopping after her classes. After all she's got money sent to her from Jeremy.

Jeremy is Grayson and Miranda's son and it is embarrassing how he takes care of her and even run down to New York from Mystic Falls to come and see her. She wasn't surprised when she saw her account was credited from Jeremy and she tried to transfer it back but Miranda herself called Elena and scolded her for acting like an outsider and not their **daughter. **She isn't exactly their daughter but she couldn't ask for better parents after her parents kicked her out because she refused to abort her child.

The drive to Jenna's was surprisingly fast and she was glad to see that the traffic is not crazy and that she would be able to reach to school without getting late. She thanked god for the rainy weather otherwise the streets would be crowded and she would have actually banged her head on the steering wheel a thousand time before she reached Jenna's. She entered the house and smiled to herself at how she had made herself at home at Jenna's.

It has been a year since she graduated from University and just as they sealed their deal, she wanted to take back her daughter but Jenna threw a tantrum and refused to let Elena take her back. Elena backed off the minute she saw Jenna trying to weep about her taking Liza away. She wouldn't do that to Jenna after all Jenna was the one that stayed with her during the labour of her baby before Grayson and his family came down to see the baby. It has been four years and almost 6 months since she left Mystic Falls and she didn't look back or think twice about going back. After all, the place was filled with memories that she didn't want and she had moved on from them a long time ago.

"Mamma." Liza cheered as she saw Elena and got off the table. She ran and hugged her as Elena crouched down to her height and pouted at her.

"Where is your sweater baby?" Elena asked and the girl bit her lip. That is definitely one trait she took from her. Whenever she did something wrong or she is nervous she would bite her lip.

"She is being extra stubborn today." Jenna said as she strolled into the room smiling brightly at Elena. "I even promised to take her to the park if she wears her sweater but she didn't listen." Jenna said. "She only wants her Mamma."

"Look, Eliza." Elena said calling her daughter with her full name and the girl stuck out her bottom lip because she knew she is going to receive a lecture whenever Elena calls her with her full name. "You are going to wear that sweater or else Mamma will be very angry with you." Elena said and the girl nods as Elena smiled at her. "That is my girl, and you better start counting down because it would be less than two months before you start living with Mamma." Elena said and the girl squealed as she ran over to where her sweater was and wore it.

"She is crazy about you." Jenna smiled and Elena shakes her head. She didn't understand how Liza spent every waking hour of the day with Jenna but she still wants to live with her. At a point Elena was afraid that Liza would forget about her whenever Jenna tucks her into bed and reads her bedtime stories before going to bed but she was wrong because the girl naturally fell in love with her.

"I don't know why." Elena brushed off the matter as she stood up and saw that Liza is lost in her breakfast. She turned to Jenna "I have to go. I don't wanna be late on my first day."

"You are right." Jenna grinned. "But Elena, it is going to rain and you think showing off those Gilbert legs is a good idea?" Jenna said and Elena blushed. She isn't exactly a nerd but whenever someone compliments her she feels honoured because she doesn't get complimented too often.

"I didn't think about it." Elena said. "Come on Jenna, you know me." And she does because when Jenna burst out laughing Elena feels like the ground is opening and ready to take her. Jenna was just teasing her and with a simple shake of head, Elena runs out of the apartment laughing.

As she drove to the school, she didn't waste time as she looked at the map and found her way immediately to the class she is supposed to be in. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that there were only few people in the class and they were all sitting in the back seats. She swallowed hard and sat down in the front seat before realising that she doesn't have a pen. She hissed and rushed to the shop she saw on her way in and bought a pen before making her way back to the class.

She frowned and stopped as she saw a guy wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a black glasses sitting on her seat. She couldn't make out what he really looked like because of the shades he is wearing but from what she saw, he is good looking. The expression on his face and the way he flickered the pen in his hand with his bottom lip stuck out confirmed to her that he is bored and she knew a decent person does not get bored at 8 am in the morning.

"Excuse me." She said silently as she realized that the class was a bit silent and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She didn't know how to deal with it. Not anymore. The one she is getting at the café she works at is enough. "I am sure you saw my folder when you sat down here."

He turned to look at her and without removing his glasses she knows he is glaring at her but she could care less. She frowned as she saw him take her folder and dropped it on the vacant seat beside her.

"I want to sit here." She said as she stomped her foot and hissed lightly. She realized that people are staring and she slid in the seat behind him as she tapped his leather clad shoulder lightly. "You have to get up. I was here first and there is a reason why I want to sit there."

"Why you want to see Elijah Smith's face all the time?" he said and she shivered as his cold and husky voice ran through her ear and set her body on fire. "It is not worth it, trust me." He chuckled as he turned around to look at her and turned his voice into a whisper. "He is gay."

She rolled her eyes and glared at him as he tried to turn away again but she starts tapping his shoulder again and she knew she was getting on his nerves when he removed his glasses and set them on the table on caught her wrists.

"Listen child, I am going to sit wherever I want and you wouldn't disturb me alright?" His eyes were bloodshot but she didn't flinch, she had deal with like hundreds of him and when she inhaled she knew that he had been drinking in the morning and her nose scrunched up as she pulled away her hands.

"You don't scare me and I still want my seat back." She said and he rolled away as he turned around and she mumbled something about what a dick he is. It was only a matter of minutes when the lecturer came in and Elena saw that is he is way too good looking but as the asswipe in front of her said, he is gay. Not that she is interested in him or anything but everyone appreciates good looks right?

She pulled out her large text book and she groaned as someone strikes her desk. Kol Mikealson. Really? He smirked at her and she shot him a death glare before she turns her attention to her book. She heard Kol and the guy talking about some Rebekah chick and she groaned as she realized that they are not even respecting the lecturer's presence while they talk.

"Salvatore. Mikealson. Use the door." The Elijah-Smith-Hot-Lecturer-Guy said in a firm voice and she smirked as the two guys in question turned to look at her before walking out of the class.

20 minutes during the lecture and Elena was enjoying it more than anything, her phone beeped and she almost ignored the text but she changed her mind at the last minute and opened it. She gasped as she read the text:

Elena, come to the hospital. Liza is sneezing like never before, I think it is her pneumonia. Hurry. – J.

Without thinking she grabbed her folder and the text book as she ran down the hallway, she saw the Salvatore guy kissing a blonde and she could care less about him as she ran down to her car. She dropped her books in the seat and when she started the car, she wasn't able to move it.

**What did she say about a new drama unfolding every day?**

She banged her head on the steering wheel and she looked up as she heard a tap on her window and she saw the dark and mysterious guy. She opened the door and moved out of the car and she saw him staring at her punctured wheel. **Seriously?**

"Seriously?" she shouted out loud and ran her hand through her hair. "They were perfectly fine when I came here."

"I am sorry." He said and she saw that he looked sincere. Wait, why was he sorry?

"You did this?" she was waiting for his nod or yes or yeah to punch the hell out of him as her fists clenched in her side. Her baby is in the hospital and someone is messing with her here.

"What?" he said with widened eyes. "No. you look like you need help though. I could drive you if you want." Why is he offering to help her? Is he plotting something against her? She folded her arms against her chest and looked at him pointedly and he rolled his eyes and took off the glasses from his eyes and she almost gasped as she saw his eyes, there were a deep blue and they could match the sky but the shades of red are still there.

"I promise you I am not some serial killer or anything. I just want to help you" He said and she huffed.

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked and he sighed inaudibly. "Besides, you are drunk I will not let you drive me." She said and he looked at her a bit surprised before his lips curl up into a smirk.

"I would take two bottles of bourbon and drive you to Georgia. Trust me." He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes. She is going to accept help from whomever it comes, it is not like she have a choice or anything. "Besides you look like you could use some help, you looked so scared when you ran out of the class." He said and she blushed at how easily he read her. "So?"

"Fine." She said silently and he led her to his car. "But who would do that to me? It is cruel. I am in a big dilemma and I don't know what would have happened if you didn't offer to help."

"I don't know but I would find out." He said and she turned to look at him suspiciously. "If you want. Of course." He said and she turned around. "Where am I taking you?"

She mumbled the name of the hospital and he drove silently a little bit too fast for her liking but she isn't complaining. She needs to get to that hospital as fast as she could because her baby is in danger and only god knows what exactly is going on right now. She groaned inwardly as she heard a phone ringing and she thanked god that it is not hers because she isn't ready to answer any call right now. It is really awkward how she ended up in this situation without even knowing the name of this guy. His last name was Salvatore, that was one thing for sure but calling him with his surname sound a bit odd to her.

After he finished speaking on the phone to some Anna whom she realize is either his sister or his girlfriend because of how he ordered her around, he turned to her and smiled.

"So why exactly are you going to the hospital?" he asked and she shakes her head waving off the matter. She is not going to blurt out to the first person she met that she has a daughter just because they helped her reached to the hospital on time.

"Just going to see someone."

"Someone you genuinely care about." **Again with the mind reading.**

"Yeah, you can say that." She smiled and he shrugged as he hummed to some random tune and Elena shuffled on her seat as she fiddled with her fingers, eager to reach the hospital.

"Hey, calm down. You look anxious." He said and she couldn't understand for a second why he was being so nice at her. They didn't get the proper 'hi, hey' introduction but he looked sincere in what he does.

"Okay, can you give me a reason why you are being nice to me?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Ask me that one more time and I am going to drop you." He said and she held up her hands in surrender and he smiled. "By the way, here if you need anything." He said as he gave her a business card with his number on it.

Damon Salvatore, Salvatore Enterprises.

No way in hell that she is driving with him right now. Okay, she knew about the Salvatore Enterprises and they are so damn good but she never heard about him. She turned to look at him in disbelief again as she saw the smirk growing on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"Why exactly are you in a business class?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Long story, let's save for another day." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think that we would actually spend another day together?"

"Well, you could always return the favour." He waggled his brows and she rolled her eyes. There is no way she is getting involved with him. Why would she? His family's business is like one of the top ten in the city and she is not going to fool herself by getting involved with him. When they finally reached the hospital, she gets out of the car and thanked him.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he shouted after her but she is already walking through the glass doors.

..

Jogging through the hospital hallway after she found out where her daughter is, she thanked god to see that her daughter was sitting when she peeped through the window. She followed the door and ran to hug her as the girl hold on to her tightly.

"What happened?" Elena asked Jenna and she could see that Jenna has been staring at Liza pointedly. She could tell that Liza was being stubborn and she caused this. Elena turned to Liza and set her hand on her hip as the little girl bit her lower lip.

"I am sorry." She said. "I promise I won't do it again." she said and Elena saw that she is about to cry and she rolled her eyes.

Ever since Liza turned four, she wanted nothing more than to go back to her mother. When she was three, she barely agreed to anyone but Jenna but as the time passes by, she grew closer to Elena and starts calling her Mamma.

"Please, I promise to stay with her." the girl cried and Elena smiled as she hugged her child.

"It is okay, Jenna loves you and she will miss you when you are gone that is why I won't take you. And I have so many work to do, it will be less than 2 months okay?" Elena said and the girl nods as Elena caress her dark brown hair that look a lot like hers and she fell asleep in her arms.

"That was easy." Jenna said in a surprising tone and Elena smiled. "She hates seeing you angry." She sighed as Elena sat down beside her. "I was driving her to school when she starts sneezing and coughing. I asked her what she did and I found out that she played with ice when I was in the shower. I brought her straight here."

"Oh my god." Elena gasped. "Where are my keys?" she said as she walked over to where Liza was sleeping and checked but it wasn't there. No, no, no, she wants nothing to do with Damon Salvatore. He helped her and she was grateful but that doesn't mean she wants to get involved with a billionaire like him.

"Your car keys?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Yeah, someone messed with my car and if I am insane I would think that I am repeating high school but unfortunately. Someone dropped me here and I left my key in his car." Elena explained and she saw Jenna's eyes widened a bit.

"Did you say his?" Jenna asked. "Are you **finally **seeing guys? Who is he? I should have known that all that make up means something." She winked and Elena huffed as she waved her hand dismissively.

"It was nothing. Probably a guy I wouldn't see again, I can't even make out what he looks like." And that is a lie. She knows what he looks like and he is probably the most handsome man she has ever come across. She didn't hate men but she stopped herself from going into a relationship years ago. She know that one day one time, she would have to get married and have babies because she loves kid but it wouldn't be in the near future because she wants to be independent.

She is still looking for a job; she would not give up about it. When she lied to Grayson about having a job somehow Jeremy found out and he almost told his dad but she begged him not to and that is why he showers her with gifts and money which is becoming more and more embarrassing to accept as the day goes by.

"Fine, anything you say." Jenna smiled as Elena came back to sit down beside her and flipped the little card that he had given her. She thought of calling him but she decide that she would call him when she went back home.

Three hours later, they walked out of the hospital together and Elena was glad to see that Liza was fresh as new and she knew that Jenna would not need her. She has to get back to her life and find out who did that to her. It doesn't matter who it is, she is going to have to punch them in the face really hard. She was about to whistle for a cab when she heard a car honk beside her and she sighed in relief as she saw Damon.

She walked over to his car and she gestured for him to roll down his window but he didn't. He wanted her to get in the car, after a few seconds of knocking on the window and she knew that he is not going to back down she huffed and get in his car to see a satisfied smirk on his face. "Were you stalking me?"

The smirk dropped off his face and he burst out laughing which makes her laugh a little too and she sighed in relief as she saw her key near the hand brakes and she reached out to take it but he swatted her hand away.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I found out what happened to your car."

"Really? Who did that?"

"Kol Mikealson." He said and she huffed angrily. "He wanted to take you out so he thought of doing that so he could give you a lift."

"Out of all the people I could go out with, why would I go out with Kol?" she shouted and Damon held up his hand in surrender.

"I am not Kol."

"Yeah. Sorry." She blushed. "Unbelievable, I am gonna kill him. And it is not like there are no cabs that I would actually want a lift from him."

"That is what I thought." Damon smirked and she glared at him as she tried to make out the reason why he said that. "Anyway, here are your keys" he said as she opened the palm of her hand and he dropped the key on her palm. "And your car is as good as new." He said with a smirk and she stared at him with widened eyes.

"How much did you pay? I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow." She smiled gratefully. "You'll be in school right?"

"Yeah but you don't have to pay me." He shrugged.

"No, I want to. You have done enough for me already, thank you." She said and he nods his head. "Thank you really."

"I'll drop you at the school."

"No, I will take a cab."

"No, I am going back there." He said and she nods her head as he drove down to the school.

Today was not exactly the best day of her life but it is definitely better than the rest, this is not how she wanted her three months course to start but again who is she to stop the dramas in her life? she is already used to it and whenever she is not dealing with a problem it feels like she is not living her life and she is living someone else's life.

..

**So there we go, chapter 1. Tell me what you feel about it. And the chapters are a bit longer than the ones in TLS. See you next time. I'll post the first chapter of the other story soon too. The flashback of what happened with Elena is coming in chapter 2 or 3. I am thinking of writing Damon's POV in the next one so the flashback would come in chapter 3.**

**Reviews are love. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Life has many ways of testing person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once. –Paulo Coelho.**_

Really? Was the first thing that came to his mind when he opened his eyes and the lights shine through the curtain directly into his eyes. He is fairly certain that he had closed the curtains before he went to bed the day before. He groaned as he heard a giggle coming from the corner of the room. He hissed as he got up and opened his eyes widely and saw his sister standing there.

"What?" he groaned and she giggled again. "How did you get in?"

"Surprisingly your father is becoming a softie, maybe he is happy that you are actually respecting him now?" Anna said as she walked to sit beside him, he got up the moment she sat down and put on his shirt. He couldn't stop the groan that escapes his throat as he stared at the clock on the night stand. It is not like he actually wanted to go that god damn business class but he has something he definitely wants to see. She is the reason he actually go to that school and it is kind of tiring how she always shoot him down when he wants to hang out with her.

The moment she paid him the money he paid for her car's repair, she actually puts on a shade and whenever he talks to her, her replies comes out as 'yes' 'no' 'really' uhmm'.

"I am not exactly respecting him." He said. "But why **exactly **are you here?"

"Mother wants to see you." She said and his face broke out to a grin. Whatever mood he is in, the mention of his mother sets him to a better mood. Anna is his half sister but he loves her to death. After he lost his step brother 3 years back he knew he had zero chance of another sibling and Anna is the best sister anyone could ask for.

When he was three, his father had an affair with another woman and nobody knew till he was five. He found out that he has a two year old brother that they share a father but didn't share a surname and he still loved him to death. After his mother found out about the affair, she left them and Damon was not mad about it. He was actually happy that she knew her right and that she left immediately, besides she wasn't happy with Giuseppe anymore. Giuseppe and the other woman got married for ten months before parting ways and none of it matters to Damon because he was actually feeling like the third wheel or fourth wheel or whatever in the few days that Giuseppe and his step mother were in lover.

Anna is eighteen and she looks just like him with her raven hair and deep blue eyes. It is good to know that they both took features from their mothers way more than the y took from their fathers. He is kind of overprotective about Anna and sometimes he gets on her nerves but what is he going to do? She is the only one left for him and he is not going to let a guy break her like a girl broke him a few years back.

"Great." He grinned. "We could all have coffee in some good cafe I know right?" he said and she grinned with a nod.

After he got ready, they all drove down to their mother's house where she lived with Anna after her husband's death. After a light and playful banter in the car, they reached the cafe and Damon immediately feel like a sappy idiot for actually stalking her and finding where she works. And he didn't come here because he likes the place; he has never noticed the place in all the years that he has actually lived here.

Entering the place, he heard his mother and Anna admiring the beauty of the 'little' place but his mind was somewhere else, his eyes are wandering everywhere to look for her and when he actually spotted her he felt his hear clench. She was hugging some well built guy and she is smiling like never before as she released him. The guy left the place and he saw her turn around with a smile still present on her face as another waitress gestured for her to take their orders.

He saw her frown as she looked at him and walked over to them.

"Hi." She said silently and Damon grinned as he saw but she didn't turn to look at him which made his grin turns into a smirk.

"Hey" Anna said as Damon turned to look at his sister who has a cheery voice on. "You look familiar."

"No really?" Damon said with a smirk and Anna rolled her eyes and Elena did the same.

"How about you tell me what I am gonna get you?" she said as she turned to look at him and he couldn't help but chuckle at the fire she has got.

"Yes please." The elder woman said and Elena turned to look at her with a smile. "Don't mind the kids, they are always handful." She said and he saw Elena's lips parted slightly as she realised that he is actually here with his mother. After taking their orders and she turned around to leave Damon called out to her.

"What did I miss today?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Not that you actually cared about what is going on." She said and turned to Anna. "You must be Anna." She said with a smile as she walked away and Anna's face registered surprise as Damon rolled her eyes.

"She is in that lame ass business course too." Damon said and Anna nods.

"But you guys are not the best of friends right?" Anna observed and Damon shrugs.

"Nope but I intend to change that."

"You wouldn't." Anna argued.

"Yes I would."

"Come on, Damon. You are my big brother and I love you but this girl actually looks nice, you wouldn't go all heartbreaker on her."

"Who said I am planning to break her heart?"

"Mum, talk to him." Anna said and Damon noticed that Elena is coming back from behind Anna and he tried to stop the conversation but it is too late. "Your son bangs everything that moves and he is not going to do that to her." Anna said as Damon propped his elbows on the table and put his face in his palm. This just got 100 times worse.

"Anna." Mary said firmly but Anna didn't stop.

"Okay, not everything but he actually does every person that wears a skirt."

"Will you just shut up?" Damon shouted in a whisper and Anna leaned back in her seat as she looked up to see Elena blushing.

"Not that I-"

"Shut up." Damon ordered and Anna raised her hands in surrender as they both waited for Elena to walk away before they continued. "Why are you being over protective?"

"She is a nice girl and I know that I know her, somewhere." Anna said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not gonna stop me from asking her out." Damon shrugs and Anna raised a brow.

"Asking her out or banging her?"

"Are we really having this conversation with mum here?" he huffed and he saw that Mary's attention was somewhere else and he hoped that she has not been listening to them. "And since you asked, yes I am asking her out." He said and Anna nods but that cautious look still remained in her eyes.

When they are done, Damon excused himself and walks over to Elena and he rolled his eyes as he saw her sipping coffee, cleaning the counter and humming to an unknown song while dancing alone. He watched as she sway her hips and flip her hair and giggle as she does that. She really does have a free spirit, the first time he saw her at school she pissed him off and that is mostly what made him want her more. He then saw her running out of the class looking scared and then that asshole made her angry. So he admits, he is kind of buddies with Kol but what he did to Elena was totally uncalled for and he was glad that she actually hit Kol in the face the next time she saw him and surprisingly Kol backed off.

He waited for her to finish and he clapped as she turned around quickly and blushed.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked as she turned and hanged the towel and moved back to where he was standing.

"Long enough to know what an incredible dancer you are." He said with a smirk and she smiled. "How many boyfriends do you have?" he asked and she raised a brow.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Ms Elena." He said feigning innocence as she rolled her eyes and he cleared his throat. "Seriously, I saw you hugging two different people this week." He said as he tried hard to keep his voice steady and not let his jealousy show.

"I don't have a boyfriend but I have **friends. **And I hug them all the time, do you have a problem with that?" she said in a challenging voice as she set a hand on her hip and his jaw clenched as he true so hard not to sound whipped.

"Yes." He said and she glares at him before turning around. "I am jealous." He blurted out and she turned around to look at him and her lips were set in a firm line. "I want to ask you out."

"I would not go out with a guy that bangs everything that moves." She said seriously and if he is not serious right now he would have burst out laughing but instead he hissed.

"My sister is not serious."

"Oh right, I forgot that he bangs everything in a skirt not everything that moves." She said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes again and he felt like slapping himself at how he had become speechless in front of this girl.

"Elena, I am serious."

"Seriously Damon, I wouldn't go out with you." She said bluntly and sadness crept into his eyes as he stared at her for a long minute. He has never been rejected this way and he know that no matter how much she rejects him he would just feel more drawn to her. So he would just push her a little bit more till she gives in.

"Why?"

"I saw you kissing two different girls this week." She said. "I wouldn't be one of those girls."

"You are not them. Those are my friends." He said softly.

"You kiss all your friends?"

"We are kinda..."

"Friends with benefits." She finished as she let out a breath through clenched teeth. "I understand."

"I can change that." he said quickly. **Whipped. **"For you." **Whipped.**

"Elena, come over here." A voice called and she slid off the counter and starts walking away.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" he asked and she turned around to look at him. He saw her smile a little and his hear soar.

"I will think about it." She said silently as she walked away.

"Well well, that did not just happen." He heard a voice cooed behind him and he cringed.

"Rebekah." He said. "Were you stalking me?" he asked. To be honest, she crossed his mind like a few seconds ago and it is because he wanted to tell her that whatever they had is going to stop because he actually wants to be with Elena.

"Guilty but not as hard as you were stalking that skinny brunette." She said and Damon rolled his eyes as he starts walking away but she pulled his jacket from the collar bringing him back to her. "Did you mean what you said to her?"

"Each and every word and I don't think I owe you an explanation."

"You are not breaking up with me."

"We were not dating in the first place." He said in a tone that sounds like he was reminding her but she rolled her eyes. To be honest he knew that Rebekah has started to grow feelings for him that was why he originally wanted to end things with her soon.

"She is not worth it." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You don't know anything about her." he hissed as he pulled away from her and walks away from her to their table.

"Guess she is a little too hard to convince." Anna waggled her brows and Damon dropped their bill on the table before they walked out the door not without smiling at Elena and gesturing for her to think positive. He smiled as he saw her blushing and they moved back to his car. "I saw that Rebekah chick."

"I saw her too." Damon scoffed. If there was anything he hates about Rebekah –well apart from being clingy- it would be the way she bad mouths Anna all the time. Anna respects Damon enough to respect his friend and the people he hangs out with that is why she always smile whenever Rebekah took a dig at her or something.

As they came to another restaurant, Anna begged Damon to drop her to meet her friends and after minutes of arguing and he finds out that she is meeting her girl friends he agreed to drop her off.

"You are being over protective." Mary said and Damon scoffed. So, what? Yes he is being over protective but he is not going to lose his only sibling left to same teenage love just like he almost lost himself years ago. "Not everyone is Katherine, besides she is a girl. She can take care of herself."

"Mum, let's not argue about this **again**." he said ignoring the fact that she mentioned his evil slut ex girlfriend. "Anna is my little sister and I am not gonna let some teenage love screw her over."

"Fine, just like you said. She is your sister." Mary said. "But this can strain your relationship."

"I know but what type of brother does it make me if I don't watch all her moves?" he paused and he knew he is asking a rhetorical question so he mumbled the answer to himself "A shitty one."

"So how is the course going?" his mother asked ignoring other topics and he sighed in relief that they are no longer talking about his or his little sister's relationship.

"Good." He mumbled. "But I still hate it; I mean why would Giuseppe make me attend a three months course just to learn the importance of business. Fine, I know I haven't been paying attention to his business but I apologised and I **actually **started paying attention but that doesn't make him less of an asshole."

"He is your father."

"I am twenty four years old." He said back while raising his fingers to show his mother like she didn't understand what he means.

"Hand on the steering wheel." She ordered and he rolled his eyes as he continued driving to her apartment making small chit chat. He was surprised when his mother didn't bring up Elena because she is way too over protective for his liking too. When she was scolding him about Anna, it was just like the pot calling the kettle black.

He braced himself in his seat as he waited for the lecture about Elena to come up but it didn't and he was surprised to see that she said goodbye to him and moved away. Okay, it is one out of two. Either his mother hates Elena so much not to talk about her or she thinks Elena is the biggest saint and she would never do something to hurt Damon.

He hoped it is the last one. Hell, he had been praying about that himself because she is the first girl he has brought himself to ask out since he had his heart been stomped on by Katherine Pierce. Elena is everything the girl he hooks up with is not. She is always decent and lovely but does it make him a fucked up guy to say he actually loves the way she never show her teeth when laughing. Her smile always gave away her emotion.

Whenever she is not interested in what he or anyone is saying, she grinned and brushed off the matter but when he said a funny thing and she is actually laughing, he would see that she is pressing her lips together in a smile not actually showing off her perfect teeth. He sighed as he realised what a teenage boy he had turn into over the week because of a certain 5"7 brunette with big doe eyes and long olive legs to die for

**..**

"Calm down, I am not Rebekah." Rose said as Damon approached her and he couldn't hold back the dry laugh that escapes his throat.

"Like hell you are not." He said. "Listen you and I haven't –you know- in like months and that is because I realise that I could never do that to you. You deserve so much better than being my fuck buddy and I want you to be my friend."

"I know." She smiled softly. "And I know this Elena girl is worth it, she hardly looks up to see the people passing beside her."

"Is she that much of a saint?" Damon asked his eyes bugging out of their socket. He know he watches Elena and all but he doesn't know what she is like when it comes to things like that. if she is really that much of a saint then he would not risk having her fall for him because he know one day one time he is going to screw up and it will not be easy on both of them.

"No idiot." Rose rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of hyperbole?" she said and Damon laughed as Rose stood up and hugged him before leaving. He sat there alone to his thoughts as he thought back of how he had lost his brother to a girl. Stefan was only a confused nineteen year old boy when he started having an affair with Katherine who is twenty year old at the time.

When Damon found out about them, he didn't say a word to any of them and he saw the guilt in their faces, especially Stefan's when he left the room. Stefan tried to talk to him and apologise but he listened to him as he explained how he was in love with her and why he decided to fuck her but he didn't utter a word at him. Instead he watched him walk away and that was the last time he saw him. Days after Stefan's accident, he found out that Stefan has went down to see Katherine but he realised that Katherine has been tagging both the brothers along because she is a gold digging whore with no heart of gold.

Stefan died on his way back to Virginia where he actually lived with his mother and when the police called in New York to talk to Stefan's parent, Giuseppe almost threw a fit when the police said he was lying and he was not Stefan's father because Stefan is bearing a different surname.

"You know, habits are like the marks on a rock. They never fade." He heard the cool voice ring in his ear and he looked at her in confusion because she is always full of surprise. He doesn't know what she means right now and he couldn't tell what she is doing with that unidentified expression on her face.

He groaned in frustration as he looked up at her "What does that mean?" he said and she saw her shake her head and bit her lower lip.

"You never planned on changing, do you?" she asked in a little voice but the concern and jealousy in her voice was evident and he didn't dare smirk because he know she is being serious and she is seriously considering going out with him. It has been days since he asked her and she has been avoiding him and he helps her **avoid **him by not going her way. She needed space and he gave her enough.

"Oh god!" he groaned as he put his hands on his face and stayed like that for a few seconds. He is tired, frustrated and in need of some god damn sleep but she is not helping. Not by standing there in denim shorts with a red camisole and leather jacket and some cowboy boots. "I was ending things with Rose." He said and he saw her brows flew up as she realised she has been accusing him and all what he was doing was **for her.**

"Oh!"

"Oh!" he mocked as he rolled his eyes and gestured for her to sit down in the booth. She did as he stared at her and saw that she hasn't recovered from the embarrassment. "Were you jealous?" he asked wiggling his brows and she blushed furthermore as she let her straight hair fall to her side covering her crimson red face.

"Oh please." She said with a huff and she shook her head as she observed him. "You look like you haven't sleep in ages." She observed and his expression turned lonely. The past week when Elena entered his life a lot of things change and when he realised he is attracted to her his past came back haunting him and he got afraid of having history repeat itself. He doesn't want to get hurt and he definitely don't want to hurt her in the process, if they are going to be in a relationship they better start it off with honesty. But that is beside the point; the girl is still taking her time.

So he lied "Well, I am waiting for you to give me an answer. I was bound to lose sleep." He said and she shakes her head with a dry laugh.

He knew he has been busted and right there he came to the realisation that he is not the only one that is able to read her like an open book. She does that to him too and he is scared. He is scared shitless "You are lying." She said as she stood up. "Anyway, I'll get going. My cousin has come down to see me and I want to hang out with him."

"Good." He mumbled as he immediately felt alone and she starts walking away then stops and looks at him.

"Besides, you don't have to lose sleep anymore." She said with a smile. "Have a nice sleep tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." She said shyly and Damon's face broke into a grin as he watched her walked away quickly and he sighed in relief.

Patience is a virtue. He only realised that today. Maybe he would tell Giuseppe to try it sometime because obviously with or without the stupid three months old course, Damon is doing better at work and he could swear that it had nothing to do with that classes he's been taken. Everything needs time to work and he hoped Giuseppe would understand that someday. He was about to get up and actually go get some sleep when his phone starts ringing and he frowned as he saw the caller.

"Ric." He mumbled into the phone. Alaric Saltzman is his best buddy before he moves out of town and stopped keeping in touch with people. Damon is a jackass, that is a general knowledge but he never forgets about his friends and he would do anything for the few he had.

"**Damon. Listen, don't talk.**" Alaric sighed into the phone and Damon rolled his eyes but he kept quiet as Alaric pleaded him to. "**I am sorry about everything and I know that I am the worst friend ever for leaving you two years ago when**-"

"No need to rehash that." Damon said through gritted teeth and if Alaric was near him he would have gotten scared that Damon would hit him.

"**You are right.**" Alaric said. "**I am an idiot.**" He said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I never said that."

"**I never said you say that, dick. Just listen, I am coming back to New York because I realised what a shithead I have been and I promise you that I am not lying.**"

"Listen I know that you are an ass, hell you can be called with any name but I you are not a liar. But I wouldn't know that anymore." Damon mumbled the last part and he heard Alaric kept quiet for ten seconds before he continued.

"**You are right. Just believe me when I say I am not lying.**"

"Okay."

"**Okay?"**

"Just get your ass back here you idiot. It has been years and you know how many lives you have fucked over with."

"**I know.**" Alaric sighed. "**And I planned on making things right.**"

"I have never met this girl of yours but I am afraid that it would be too late."

"**Listen Damon, I am a dick but for a reason. I have a reason for moving out but people need to accept that and starts seeing things from my point of view. You are the only one that actually believed and supported me a little when I decided to go.**"

"When I supported you I never thought you would ditch everything you had here."

"**I gotta go.**" Alaric said. "**I will see you in three days.**"

Man, whoever said past is past is a big liar. Sure past is past but that doesn't mean it has passed forever. It always comes back and no matter what, if his past will come back he would not want one part of it. The part he hated the most, the part that destroyed him, the part that made him a sick and retarded human being until a few months ago.

Katherine Pierce.

..

**I started writing this yesterday and I never expected it to shape out like this. But I would leave you my lovely readers to judge that.**

**Check my other story 'Shivers' and tell me what you think of the first chapter. Its update is coming soon too. Besides any suggestion is welcome, you can PM me and talk to me about anything. My stories or yours, I repeat, anything. **

**And please I NEED a beta, if anyone is interested kindly PM me about it because I don't know how it works. I have never had one before.**

**Please review, I appreciate each and every one and without them I feel like I am not living up to your expectations and you don't know how that hurts my inner self.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**You don't know where you are or where your dreams end and the world begins. –Rachel Klein.**_

_**Flashback, 5 years ago.**_

**Elena swallowed the lump that comes up her throat. She refused to cry, at least not before she got bashed by her parents. This is the last thing she had expected but she is young and naive, she knew it was careless but it is written in her fate. She thought about how her life is going to change and a tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't hold it back, not anymore. She is only seventeen and she just found out that she is pregnant.**

**If anything, she knows that this is not going to end up well with her parents. The change in their attitude started when she was fourteen when her father decides to turn into an alcoholic overnight and her mother started cheating on her father. They are both well aware of what is going on with each other's life but none of them made the move to stop the other or tried to get a divorce. When she tried to talk to her mother, Isobel, she hit her in the face and told her not to get involved in her personal life anymore. She talked to her dad which she is a little closer to but the silent treatment that followed is a warning enough to not talk to him about it again.**

**She felt a hand slip around her shoulder and her body tensed as she brushed her hair away from her face and forced a smile.**

"**Elena, it is not time to put on that lioness shade on." Bonnie scolded. When Elena started feeling sick, her friend suggested that she take the pregnancy test since she had unprotected sex with Stefan twice. When they bought the pregnancy test, they sneaked into Bonnie's room making sure that her grams would not notice and when the test came out positive none of them said anything for minutes and they just sat down there looking at it. "You know, I am not saying you should cry but when you need a shoulder mine is here."**

**Elena scoffed and shake her head, she didn't need a shoulder to cry on right now, she would need that when she her parents found out. She wouldn't dare hide it from them because sooner or later they are going to find out and things wouldn't be pretty. The thought of running away crossed her mind but then, her trust fund will be cut off and she is not going to be one of those girls that run away from home and meet a more tragic life outside. "I appreciate you being here but" she choked "I have to tell my parents." She said as she blinked back tears and Bonnie wrapped her into a hug. She needed it. As she hugged Bonnie back she has no doubt that her not so secretive secret would remain safe with Bonnie. They have been best friends since they were four and nothing has ever come between them.**

"**Do you want me to drive you?"**

"**No." She answered quickly. "I have my car with me. You know what; I would just leave it here. I'll come back for it later, I will take a cab. I need to catch my thoughts." She said her sentences coming out short.**

**She walked outside Bonnie's house and glanced at her wrist watch, it is 6pm and as she called a cab and entered it. She noticed that it was about to rain and she hoped that her mother is not whoring around in town and her father is not drinking his ass off at the grill. She hopes both of them would beat home because she cannot explain this twice. For a girl with a dark teenage growing up years, she used to be proud of herself because before her 17****th**** birthday, she didn't know what beer tasted like. She was still a virgin when she cut the giant cake her uncle had made her on her birthday but she met Stefan a few days after that and she lost it to him.**

**Oh god, what would her uncle Grayson say if he finds out that she is pregnant. He would be disappointed in her. He has practically become her father even though her dad provides her with everything she needed, she is a girl and she would want more from them. She would love to be hugged and she would love to have her father kiss her forehead as he say good night to her.**

**When the cab comes to a halt and she paid, she swallowed another lump that forms in her throat as she stepped out and rubbed her palms against her bare arms. She stared at the driveway and she saw that both her parents' cars were park outside but it didn't relieve her. It actually fuelled up her anxiety and tears well up in her eyes as the wind started to blow and the thunders growled. Her heartbeat raced as she opened the door and she saw her father sprawled out on the couch smoking.**

**She scrunched up her nose and she felt the now familiar throwing up feeling coming up her throat but she pushed it back and her eyes turned towards the staircase and she slowly slipped into her bedroom and grabbed a sweater. She is going to need it for whatever is going to happen and the storm that is coming. A door slammed somewhere in the house and she jumped up as she rushed to see her mother downstairs putting on a rain coat. When she stared out the window she sees that it had started raining, she cleared her throat and her mother turned to look at her and she bit her lip really hard the she tasted her blood.**

"**I have something to tell you." Elena said in a cold voice and she heard her father groan. It has become a habit for them; whenever she wants to talk to them about something they groan or huffed in annoyance to show that she is annoying them. "Mum?" she said.**

"**I am listening, I don't really have time right now." she cringed at her mother's harshness and she shifted her weight from one foot to another and looked down.**

**Here goes everything.**

"**I am pregnant." She blurted out and her mother went still and she no longer hear her father's intake of breathes. She waited for them to say something but none of them said anything and she starts getting frustrated. This has come off as a shock to her too and she is only 17. If she could handle being pregnant then her parents that are 40+ could handle having a pregnant daughter and a grandchild in the coming months. "Are you guys even listening to- Ahh"**

**She didn't get to finish what she is saying as her father's palm collided with her cheek. She screamed out as she held her cheek and immediately sunk to the floor as her cheek continued to sting. She started crying hysterically as her mother moved to stand beside her father.**

"**John, you don't know if she is joking."**

"**I am not." Elena cried. "Why would I joke to you? When was the last time you smiled at me? I don't have the courage to joke with-"**

"**Shut up you little whore." Came her mother's voice and she scoffed inwardly. Pot meets kettle. "You are the one that got pregnant here, you don't get to raise you voice over ours."**

"**I didn't." She sobbed as she pulled her knees to her body and cried but she didn't look up at the two figures that are standing in front of her. **

"**You are going to get rid of it." Came her father's harsh voice and she gasped. In all the ways she thought of getting through the pregnancy she never thought of getting rid of it and she wouldn't. Just three days back, they did the danger of abortion in school and she is not going to get through that. She'd rather suffer giving birth than go through an abortion and risk her life.**

"**No." She shakes her head.**

"**You are going to get rid of it." Her mother replied and she shakes her head again.**

"**Um-mm." She murmured as she rocked her body and her mother scoffed. "I won't."**

"**Well, for the mean time you don't have a place to live in this house. Unless you are alone and not carrying a bastard child with you." Her father said as he turned around and flopped on the couch.**

"**No, no." She cried. "I am sorry. I promise I would take care of my child and I won't bother you with it but you don't have to do this." she said as her mother walked away from her and she quickly got up and follow her. Mothers are supposed to support their children and sympathize with them right? "Mum, please." She said and her mother didn't even turn to look at her as she talked to her. "Dad, please."**

"**You have two minutes to get out of this house." He bit out. "Make your decision, Elena. Tick tock." He said and her eyes remained on the clock as her mother moved to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey and crossed her legs as she sipped it.**

"**At least, let me stay in before the rain stops." Elena said with a strong voice as she saw the minutes he gave her passed away. **

"**Get out." He shouted and she flinched.**

"**Please, it is raining outside and-"**

"**Get the fuck out of my house Elena." John shouted and she scrambled to her feet and she could barely see where she is going because her vision was blurred with tears. She made her way to her room and she was pulled back violently and when she turned, her face collided with the wall as she felt a thick liquid ran down from her nose. It wasn't tears and she knew that. It is her blood. He pulled her violently as she tried to stay on her feet.**

"**Mum please." She cried. "Dad please don't do this, I know you love me. Please. Help me." She shouted. "Mum! Mum please say something, I am still your little baby" please she said and when she is finally out on the porch and saw her mother with a blank expression on her face, she shouted "Mum! Dad!" but they didn't hear her over the rain as he slammed the door in her face. Even if he had heard her, he wouldn't do anything and her mother didn't look like she wants anything more to do with her.**

**She wiped her face with the sleeve of her baby pink sweater and she sobbed as she saw the blood from her nose on it. She stepped out of the rain and her body tensed but she still feels relieved. If anything, rain is so serene and gives you peace of mind whenever it falls. She thanked god that she left her car at Bonnie's and she know it is the only thing that she had left. She walked in the rain back to Bonnie's house and she didn't want to cause any more drama for her friend as she pull out her keys and drove away from Bonnie's home.**

**She drove to Stefan's and when she knocked on the door and he saw her all wet and messed up, he invited her in and gave her the clothes she left over the first night she stayed there. As he gave her coffee and they sat down no words exchanged between them, she could tell that Stefan is ready to know what is going on with her but she didn't know how he is going to take it. But who cares, she had lost her parents so if Stefan decided to ditch her too it wouldn't hurt too bad.**

"**What?" Stefan said as he panicked and starts pacing the length of the room. "I am not ready to have a kid. I am only 17."**

"**And you think I am?" she let out a dry laugh as her eyes welled up again at how selfish he is being. At least he didn't hit her or throw her out the minute she told him. "I am only 17 too and trust me I know nothing about raising up a kid. I just opened my eyes and found myself in an episode of teen mom just two hours ago."**

"**Stop joking around." He snapped. "I can't raise a kid and you are not going to raise a kid too."**

"**You cannot tell me what to do." She snapped as she gets up to her feet and he stalked towards her.**

"**I want nothing to do with it." He said and her mouth fell open as she stared at him unbelievably but finally shook her head and laughed humourlessly.**

"**So do my parents but I want everything to do with it." She said. "And guess what Stefan, you would look for me one day and actually want your kid back but it will be too late by then."**

"**I don't care." He hissed.**

"**Go to hell." She spat as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her t shirt and pulled the clothes she removed from over the fireplace and runs out of the house. She loaded them in her trunk and she gets into the car as it was still raining and drove away. after three minutes of not knowing where she is going, she stopped and dropped her head on the steering wheel and let out an ear piercing scream as she put her face in her palms and sobbed loudly. Her lips trembled with the cold and she reached over to on the heater with shaky hands. She felt better as the car gets warm and she ran her shaky hands through her hair.**

**She pulled out her phone and saw three missed calls from Bonnie and all she simply texted her "I am sorry" as response. She is not going to let Bonnie get involved in this. Bonnie is ambitious and so is she but her future is ruined right now and the way Bonnie loves her, she knows she is going to stop at nothing to help her. She heard her phone ringing and she saw that it is Bonnie so she let it go straight to voicemail.**

"**Elena, I don't get what you mean by you are sorry. Don't do anything stupid please, you are stronger than that and you have me, I will help you." **

**Elena laughed bitterly at Bonnie's response. This is the main reason why she didn't want to tell Bonnie anything and she is not going to tell her. She gasped as the passenger's door opened and her head fell back to the head rest in relief as she saw Jeremy.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked and she groaned. This just gets 100 times worse.**

"**Nothing, go home." She said and he rolled his eyes.**

"**You have been crying, you are the one that needs to get home."**

"**I don't have a home."**

"**Have you been drinking?"**

"**Ugh, I've totally forgotten what an annoying little brat you are." **

"**You are not going to shut me out." He snapped and Elena flinched. "I am calling dad."**

"**No!" Elena shouted. "Please."**

"**Fine, either you go home or you tell me what happened."**

"**I am pregnant okay?" she shouted and his lips parted before he closed his mouth again. "Happy?"**

"**No." He murmured. "Shit!" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Double shit."**

"**What is it?" Elena asked with widened eyes. **

"**I swear I didn't do it on purpose." **

"**What?" Elena shouted. **

"**I didn't cut the call and dad picked up." He stuttered. "I think he heard."**

"**No, get out of my car."**

"**No." **

"**Get out Jeremy before I drive both of us to hell."**

"**You wouldn't." He said and her phone started ringing and her eyes widened as she saw who is calling her. 'Uncle Grayson." She answered the call and she heard his staid voice.**

"**I need both of you to come home, right away." he ordered and Elena flinched as he hung up the phone and she turned to Jeremy. "Get back to your car." She said firmly and Jeremy rolled his eyes.**

"**Nice try Elena but you are going to drive, I am not going out." He said looking dead serious and she huffed as she started driving. She couldn't help the tears that gathered her eyes as she thought about how Grayson would be disappointed in her. the man gave celebrated her birthday a few weeks ago and she knew she is going to have a child before she celebrates her next birthday –that is if there is a chance of her celebrating any god damn birthday in the future. God, how could she be so stupid? Why didn't they use a protection? Because they were so convinced that she has some inactive womb? Yeah, right.**

"**Hey it is going to be okay." He said and she laughed bitterly.**

"**It'll get easier, yes." She murmured. "But right now, there is nothing like fine, okay or easy in my life. They kicked me out. Mu- John and Isobel kicked me out."**

"**What?" he whispered as shock registered his eyes and she could see that he regretted pushing her.**

"**I am welcome in the house but if I am not carrying the child." She said as she reduces the speed of the car to clear her vision and not to scare Jeremy off. "I would not kill my child, I refuse to abort it." She cried and Jeremy bit his lips as he has no clue on what to do with crying girls.**

"**Pull over." He said and he inwardly gave himself a thumb up. If he is going to make Elena feel better, they both have to be alive. Right now as she drives with her vision blurred by tears and rain splattered on the windshield, the part of being alive sounds not viable. It is like the girl didn't know what the black thing with a rubber edge on the windscreen is used for. He sighed as she did what he said and he ran out of the rain to switch seats with her but she just crawled over to the passenger's seat.**

**As they reached the house, she starts trembling as she saw Grayson's eyes fill with anger but she felt better as she saw Miranda looking at her with sympathy –not that she needs it- but she could use sympathy better than the look in Grayson's eyes.**

"**So you are telling me that John kicked you out and that ska- Isobel did nothing to stop him?" Grayson said seriously and she feels better that the harshness in his voice reduced when she started telling them how she got into the situation. She didn't miss the fact that Grayson wanted to call Isobel a skank but he stopped because of her, who said she would have felt bad?**

"**Yes." She said simply and he shakes his head furiously.**

"**What were you up to when Jeremy saw you?"**

"**I don't know." She but her lips nervously and he looked at her pointedly. "I wanted to run. I still have my credit card and car but I know it is just a matter of time before they cut the use of my credit card."**

"**What do you wanna do?" he asked sincerely and she was surprised by the sincerity in his voice and she cleared her throat.**

"**I don't know, I just don't want to be in this town." She murmured and she saw his eyes widened.**

"**Well, you have to be in this town. You don't know anyone else."**

"**Maybe I could start on my own?" it was a suggestion but it came out as a question and he shook his head but Miranda puts a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Jenna is in New York." Miranda said in a whisper and he eyed her but shook his head still.**

"**No, absolutely no." He said and Miranda sighed.**

"**Can we talk about this alone?" she said and they excused themselves as Jeremy brought her hot chocolate and she thanked him.**

**She can hear them arguing in hushed whispers but she picked a few words from Grayson because his voice was over Miranda's. 'I am not letting her out of my sight.' **_**Weird**_**. 'I trust Jenna but Elena is only seventeen.' **_**Keep reminding me of that**_**. 'No we can't tell her. At least not now.**_**' hello?**__**This is my life**_**. 'Okay fine.**_**' NEW YORK CALLING.**_** If she had known about this yesterday, she would be jumping in ecstasy but unfortunately, she is going there to lead a new life.**

**She heard them talk with Jenna on the phone and she knew that Jenna accepted her coming over on the first plead. Jenna is Miranda's sister and she is also only 22 but she is lively and she knows how to help people so Elena is fairly certain they wouldn't have a problem.**

**Elena felt like she is being a burden but she has no choice. It is either that or stay and see faces of Isobel, John and Stefan everyday and have the people her judge you. Or run off, not the best option. When Grayson told her it is settled, Miranda and him talked to her about things and they planned for her what she is going to do and tell her to stay in Mystic Falls for two more days.**

**She is going to have to talk to Bonnie and Caroline, and when she did the other day they cried in each other's arms and Caroline being the blonde she is says that she wished she was pregnant too if it means getting out of Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Elena felt awkward but Elena doesn't want to burst Caroline's bubble so she burst out of laughter and they spent the day together at Grayson's house.**

**When she left mystic falls and adjusted in New York, Grayson arranged a home school for her and she didn't know how to thank him. It is like he knows what being in that situation is like and he wanted the best for her. After she gave birth to Eliza and her final exams, Caroline moved to New York and begged Elena to start living with her. She wanted that more than anything but she wouldn't ditch Jenna just because her best friend moved into the city.**

**A few months later, before Eliza turned one Jenna got a boyfriend and he starts spending the nights which gave Elena a reason to move out but unfortunately, the guy moved away from town and Jenna was left heartbroken. Elena was glad that Jenna moved on a few months later and started dating Logan Fell, even though the guy was a jackass and Elena is not his biggest fan it is good to see Jenna smile even if he made the most insolent joke. He respects Jenna though, he did whatever she wants and a few years later they got engaged.**

**Elena had her own fair share of dates and she ended up sleeping with one of them but after that she stopped because it felt completely wrong for her. To have a daughter living with someone else and she is having sex with some random hot rich NYC guys. She still sees the guy though, Elijah. He is a great guy and he respects her decision since that night and agreed to have a platonic relationship with her. They still talk and have coffee whenever he comes down to their side of the town but he is rich, the people she doesn't want to get involved with but what can she do? Apparently even the rich want a girl who wears jeans and t shirt all the time.**

**..**

_**So this chapter is a flashback and sorry for the lack of DE but I promise they are coming back together next chapter. We might have a Damon flashback too –it is only fair- but it will be in chapter 5 or 6. For now enjoy this. I made the flashback sounds like Elena is telling the story because I couldn't resist putting a little bit of what is happening in the present at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Please review. And I still NEED the beta. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I obviously messed up about the Elijah thing. I don't know what I was thinking, I am sorry for it but just imagine the guy Elena sort of went out with was not Elijah but Brady.**

Elena stared into the space and get lost in her thoughts as Jenna and Caroline kept rambling on how she shouldn't regret her accepting to go out with Damon. Apparently Caroline wants her to go because he is incredibly rich and hot while Jenna said she wants her to go because he sounds like a great guy unless if all that following around is a way to get into her pants. Okay, there are so many hot models in New York that he can bed but he chooses only her? Maybe he has a thing for innocent looking girls or he is just that pathetic that he wants to ruin her life.

"I think I am gonna puke." Elena said as she put her hand on her throat and Caroline's eyes registered surprise as Jenna burst out laughing. "Guys, I am serious." she said as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Elena, you haven't been on a date for like 2 or 3 years." Jenna said as she caressed Elena's back and smiled at her. "You are going to be fine."

"I am not sure about that." Elena mumbled. It is not that she is nervous about going on a date, no. She is nervous about going on a date with Damon Salvatore. He is a man slut, even his sister had said that and she heard little talks about him from other people. Even Kol has the guts to walk up to her and tell her that Damon is not better than him and Kol is his friend. But friends don't backstab friends so he is among the people she is not going to listen to. Besides, Damon and Kol's sister used to be fuck buddies.

"Okay are you nervous because you are finally seeing boys or you are nervous because you are going out with Damon Salvatore." Totally unexpected, Caroline was never deep but she is her best friend and she could read her like a book. "Come on Elena, the guy likes you and trust me I am single for only three weeks but believe me I am dying to date another guy. Being single sucks."

"Thanks for the push, Caroline." Elena smiled sarcastically as she gets up and Caroline rolled her eyes as they both followed her to the bedroom. "Jenna, do you think Jeremy was acting weird when he left?"

"No, he was gloating when he left." Jenna shrugged. "He barely said goodbye to me, but he said he is going to make it up for you next weekend. He is gonna come back."

"Yeah he better." Elena muttered under her breathe, Jeremy came to see her for a week but on his second day he received a call and he was needed back at Mystic Falls so he left. He told her to come with him and she so badly wanted to go with him to see Grayson and Miranda but something is holding her back and stepping into Mystic Falls means seeing her parents, which she is not ready to. She hasn't heard from them since the day her father pushed her out and nobody among her friends had talked to her about it and she is grateful.

"Maybe it has something to do with that pale raven haired girl I saw him with the other day?" Caroline said and Elena stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come again?" Elena smiled a little.

"I saw him with some girl the other day, they were shooting each other loving looks, and I think he is dating her."

"Well-"

"Well" Caroline mocked as she moved closer to her and snatched the skirt Elena brought out from her closet "You are not going to wear that for a date, with Damon Salvatore I might add." Caroline said pressing her voice when she mentioned his name. Why wouldn't she wear a skirt to a date with Damon Salvatore? A) Because he is Damon Salvatore B) Normal girls don't wear skirts to a date.

"Gee, Elena I thought you have a poor fashion sense but I don't know it is this bad." Jenna said and Elena's shoulder slumped.

"She wasn't like this before." Caroline said as she ruffled through Elena's closet "Only when she decided to turn into a nerd overnight."

"I got pregnant."

"You were still alive." Caroline said without turning to look at her.

"I was fat." Elena pressed.

"You **are **hot." Caroline said as she turned around. "Now I mean, not when you were pregnant."

"Gee thanks." Elena said in a low voice raising her brows as Caroline walked to her with a black dress. Perfect, she had totally forgotten about that dress and it has been a year since she bought it in one of those shopping Caroline forces her to go. The short black dress had slits in the long sleeves and it gave the dress an extra flair. It had a scoop neck both in front and back and she knows it is only going to stop mid thigh. She sighed and shook her head as she took the dress and wore it.

"You look perfect." Jenna said clapping her hands in excitement and Elena scoffed. Jenna and Caroline's thoughts are different as chalk and cheese but physically and the way they react towards things is totally the same. "Even without the makeup." Jenna added.

"Great!" Elena said as she sat down on her bed and pulled her heels strap around her ankle. "I don't have to paint my face like a drawing book."

She saw Caroline ignored her comment and pulled the makeup kit with her as she grabbed the dressing stool and sat in front of Elena as she starts applying makeup to Elena's face "You are going on a date with Damon Salvatore-"

"Oh stop it." Elena snapped. "You are making it sound like I am actually going on a date with Obama."

"Well, you are going on a date with Damon Salvatore." Caroline shrugs. "You need to look perfect, the guy likes hot." Caroline said and Elena saw her face fell and she knows Caroline regrets talking about Damon like that when Elena is still not entirely convinced about the whole thing.

"Thanks Caroline, keep telling me the reasons why I should dump his ass before we order the food." That is if he wants food and not sex. She cringed at her own thought and she felt bad because it is highly inappropriate to judge Damon when she only gets to know about him like a few weeks back.

"I am sorry." Caroline shrugged.

"Tell me, how is it that you know everything about Damon I never heard you talk about him?" Elena cocked a brow and Caroline rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner.

"I work at a gossip magazine, Elena." Caroline said and Elena almost laughed at how Caroline refers to her work.

"Okay, it is not a gossip magazine Caroline." Jenna commented and Elena blessed Jenna inwardly.

"I love my job but you guys don't have the slightest idea about what happens in it." Caroline said defending herself and Elena held up her hands in defence as she smiled slightly.

"It is a fashion magazine Caroline." Jenna said "My friend Andie works there."

"Okay guys, believe whatever you want but back to topic, Elena you hardly read my columns in the magazine so I don't expect you to know him."

"I don't like gossips." Elena shrugged and Caroline scoffs. They all knew it is a lie but Caroline goes away with it.

"Coming from someone who said they like to read and write." Caroline said as she applies the final touches on Elena's face that is already looking radiant.

"I love to read and write but that doesn't mean I want to know what is going on in the lives of these rich people."

"You **are **getting involved with 'these rich people' and you need to know what you are getting yourself into." Caroline said air quoting her words and Elena groaned as she fell into another train of thoughts. It is unhealthy to let Caroline get to her head but the woman works in a gossip magazine and she knew almost everything.

"Caroline only if you would shut up for a minute." Jenna said as she walked over and grabbed a mirror and put in front of Elena's face. Her eyes grew wide a little as she saw how Caroline had turned her. She looked beautiful as hell and the smoky eyes might look over the top but she feels like she has the most beautiful pair of eyes in the whole world. She heard Caroline click her tongue and she turns around only to look at herself in the full length mirror.

Okay, she is sexy as hell. Caroline is a genius, she didn't know she had it in her. she always thought about herself as an average looking girl but Caroline tells her otherwise but she always think that Caroline is just being a friend. The nude lipstick compliments her lips a lot and she flushed red as Jenna cleared her throat and she realised she had been lost in the beauty of herself for over a minute.

"Wow guys." Elena smiles as her hand reached up to touch her curly hair that had been curled earlier in the morning before she left for work.

"Now even the most beautiful things need a makeover. Who agrees?" Caroline shouted the last part in the air and Elena nudged her shoulder.

When she told Damon that she had accepted to see him, things had change for her. She had craved for this day to come, not that she is eager to see Damon's oh so beautiful face but because she wanted to get over with it and if it is not worth it, she would open the trash can in her bathroom and throw everything that starts with Dam- and ends with- on away. The next day Damon saw her at school after they had met at that restaurant, he didn't push her into a conversation but he asked her out for dinner and she said yes. He gave her a date and time. Wait, time, it is 7:50 and he is coming over at 8:00.

"Oh god." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and ruffled through it for an earring. After that she looks around her and confirms that everything is perfect with her before sitting on the couch gently. She pulled her hand through her hair and she thanked god that it was curled otherwise she would have destroyed her perfect hair. Her conflicting emotions are really making her furious. One minute, she wants Damon to come over so that she would get over it and the next she is trying not to ruin her hair because she wants him to look at her in an admiring way, more than the way he looks at her everyday she walks into the class.

The doorbell chimed and she heard Caroline's soft giggles as she ran to the living room.

"Open the door, Care'."

"No you open the door. That is how they do it."

"Where is Jenna?"

"She is in the bathroom." Caroline replied as Elena got to her feet.

"Tell her to help me with Eliza's medications when it is 9 and that I will see her at the dress fittings tomorrow." Elena said as she hugged Caroline and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Damon looking incredibly tired but still gorgeous and sexy as she eyed him closely. His shirt sleeved were rolled up to his elbows making his arms look more muscular and his hair is messy giving him that sexy as fuck look. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and the collar was hanging up. She stared down to his long muscled legs and then snapped her gaze to his face. She swallowed a lump in her throat and blushed as she saw him wearing a lazy smirk on his face. She was caught ogling but that is what he does to her, he was totally checking her out and he was trying to act like a gentleman that is why he stopped staring at her and let her do all the staring.

"This is the part where I-" Damon started and his shoulders slumped in embarrassment as Elena giggled. "The part where I give you flowers." He mumbled and he sounds so disappointed in himself but Elena thought he looked cute. "I didn't get you any flowers." He stated.

"Duh!" she said in a playful voice. She is starting to enjoy herself in less than a minute of this date and she likes it.

"I am sorry; I'll get you flowers the next time we are doing this."

"Let's hope it will get to that." she said a matter of fact and he nods silently. She mentally slapped herself, she is turning things serious when they are both having fun and she smacked his arm lightly and rolls her eyes. "Kidding."

"And then, I hook my arm with yours." Damon stated and she chuckled.

"You read this online." She said seriously and Damon smirked.

"Guilty, it is not my fault that I have never taken a girl out on a date and I have never had the desire to until I met you." He said sincerely and Elena felt her heart soar. Even if he is lying, she couldn't help but feel good about it. It is true, no one has ever looked at her the way Damon does. No one has ever waited for her to give him an answer for only a date. No one has ever looked up something online just to make her happy, unless when she was pregnant and Jenna had to look up some things online.

"Good to know." Elena said as he opened her door and she slid inside the car and he turns to the driver's seat. She sat down confidently as they drove in silence and Elena thought back to her daughter. Eliza is staying at their place today because Jenna and Logan has some wedding thingy to do in the night and Caroline is looking over Eliza before she goes back. "So, you have never had a girlfriend before?" Elena asked and she knows it is a bad topic but she hated the silence. Damon was as nervous as her but it is good to know that he could hum to the song playing on the stereo. She could barely stand on her feet a few minutes ago.

"Of course I have had a girlfriend but I have never taken her out. It wasn't like that between me and her." he cleared his throat "it was way too crazy and wild, it is not worth mentioning." He rambled on and Elena cocked a brow but he could still see her in the dark "Listen Elena." He began and she groaned inwardly, when she threw a questioning look at him she wasn't ready for some serious explanation but it seems like she is getting one. "I want-" his phone starts ringing and she saw a name, Ric. But he rejected it.

Oh god. Hope it is not Jenna's Ric. That is the first prayer that came to her mind as they parked in front of an enormous restaurant and their little talk long forgotten but the tension still hangs in the air.

The place looked amazing and when they entered, her legs quivered as the cold hit her.

"Do they even know how to set their AC?" Elena mumbled and Damon chuckled. She blushed as she realised that he had heard her and when he took their reservation, he took her hand and led her to a quieter place. Their pregnant silence continued as they ordered their food and Damon began eating immediately. She smiled as she saw how he ate gently yet hungrily and she wondered if he had eaten all day.

"You look tired." Elena said as she wiped the corner of her mouth with a serviette and Damon scoffed.

"I was." He said. "My lovely dad decided to skip town yesterday night and leave me with all his work. I haven't had five minutes if the day to myself to enjoy the sunlight," he ranted. "I was in his stuffed office with three big air conditions but I couldn't give myself relief." He said and Elena laughed a little at how annoyed he looks, she knows that he either has a strained relationship with his dad or he is just way to upset with his father for leaving him when he has his day planned "I am sorry, I messed this up. You deserve better." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It is okay." She said as she surprised herself by reaching across the table and grabbing his hand "I like it, nobody has gone out of their way to do something like this for me." He cocked a brow "I mean, I have been on dates but none of them are as good as this and it was always double and forced dates so..." she said honestly and Damon smirked a little.

"As I started in the car" he starts after a few minutes of silence while their hands are still intertwined "I want to tell you everything and I want us to start this with honesty. I really like you Elena but what you want to know is a lot to discuss on a first date." he said seriously and she blinked causing him to laugh. So she is not the only one with deep secrets?

"Are you sure you want me to know?" she asked because she isn't sure if she wants him to know about her daughter. Yet.

"Where were you?" he chuckled "I said I like you and if keeping you means telling you about my past, I am ready to tell you **everything** but not tonight." So he does have a dark past.

"Yeah, okay." She said a but nervously "I don't want to push you either." Because she doesn't want to be pushed too.

"Hey Elena." She heard a voice said and she smiled as she turned around and saw Brady with a beautiful brunette on his arm and she didn't miss the frown on his face when he saw Damon.

"Brady, hey." She said as they walked up to them and all the four greeted. She found out that he has started dating a girl named Lauren and she is happy for him. There wasn't an awkward tension between them and she was happy because she has never liked him romantically but she could see that he is really jealous of Damon.

"So have you gotten the job?" he asked and Elena blushed in embarrassment and she saw him frowned. "Sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No, it is okay." Elena smiled. "I didn't get it. I am actually doing a business course and that is where I met Damon." She said and she saw Damon smirked a little and she inwardly rolled her eyes. Two rich men are practically fighting for her affection when she could easily be a liability in their lives.

"Tell you what; give me a call tomorrow around 10am." Brady said. "I just need you to remind me of something." Brady said as he flashed his gorgeous smile and she nods.

"I will."

"Good." Brady smirked as he stretched out his hand to Damon. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Damon replied with a fake smile as they walked away and Elena cocked a brow at Damon.

"What?"

"You know what." She replied as she sipped her drink.

"Okay, the guy was looking at you as if he has seen you naked or he wants to."

"Well, he has seen me naked." She blurted out and immediately clamped her palm to her mouth as Damon's eyes grew wide. Damn the wine, it is messing with her head. "It was in the past." She muttered. "I am sorry." And she didn't know if she was apologising for sleeping with Brady or she is apologising to Damon worse eyes were filled with rage but he tried to contain it. "God, Damon it was two years ago so if you would actually chill besides you said to start with honesty." She shrugs.

"I said that, didn't I?" he snapped as he leaned back in his chair and he hissed as he called over the waitress and paid their bill and went back to the car. Elena followed him silently and slid in to the passenger's seat. She didn't know why he was angry. The guy had slept with like the entire female population in New York and he is getting angry at her for sleeping with someone two years ago? Before she even knows he existed.

"I am sorry." He said silently and she was surprised.

"Oh!" her surprise came out in words and he chuckled.

"I didn't want to snap." He said and she nods.

"You were tired."

"Stop defending me." He chuckled and she did the same. "I ruined it, didn't I?" he asked and she nods.

"A little."

"How about I make it up to you?"

"Now?" she asked and he nods.

"Mh-mm." He said and she smiled "But I am not taking you to a carriage ride." He said as he pointed a finger at her as if warning her and she threw her head back in laughter.

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Really? I thought you are like Anna, she said that if a guy didn't take her to a carriage ride she is not gonna love him forever." He scoffed. "Besides, what is romantic in that?"

"Come on, it is romantic." Elena said. "I don't know how to explain because I have never been on one but I have read about it and Jenna has been on one. She told me about it."

"Jenna?"

"Long story, just see her as my aunt." Elena said brushing off the matter and he licked his dry lips.

"Yeah. Okay, how about-" he started but stopped as his phone started ringing and he hissed as he saw Ric calling him again. "I need to take this." Damon gave her an apologetic look and she smiled at him. He answered the phone and kept quiet in annoyance as Ric started talking.

"**Damon?**"

"Can you do this fast, I am in the middle of something." Damon bit out in annoyance and she almost feels bad for this Ric guy but she didn't. The guy is interrupting her date which she is enjoying immensely.

"**Listen, I found out something about Fell and it is not good.**" She heard the Ric guy said because the volume of Damon's phone was so high. She still hoped that this Ric isn't the guy Jenna dated years ago. It is New York; many people can bear that name.

"Go on?" Damon said harshly and Elena cringed. She knows he is upset but not this upset. Maybe it is because he is tired.

"**I need you to come; we can't discuss this over the phone.**"

"No fucking way." Damon answered and she sighed audibly as he hung up the phone.

"That doesn't sound good." She said and he nods. "He sounds desperate." She continued and he nods again. "You can drop me at home."

He turned to look at her and she shrugged "Elena-"

"I know you want to help him, so just drop me at home." Elena smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Besides I enjoyed my night."

"God, you are everything the people in my life are not." He muttered and she smiled as he drove to her house. When they reached he walked her to the door and she swallowed as she went to the door, she hope he wouldn't say this is the part where I am gonna kiss you.

"Like I said I enjoyed this." she smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He looked surprise but she didn't have the time to say anything more as his crashed his lips on hers. She stumbled back a little at the unexpected force but she still moved her hand to the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. This is the best kiss she has ever experienced in her life and she doesn't want him to pull back but she knows it is impossible. From the way he kissed her, she knows he is not taking things far and she is a little embarrassed from the way she gave in but she has wanted to do it since she opened the door and saw him on her doorstep.

Caroline and Jenna were right she did not regret this and for the first time in 5 years, she wants to go out with a guy more than once. She moaned in protest as he pulled back with a smile on her face and his fingers grazes her cheek as he looked at her with his baby blue eyes.

"You owe me a carriage ride." She whispered as she played with the collar of his shirt, his arm still tightly around her waist. She saw his eyes widened in surprise and she knew he is surprised about her wanting to go out with him for the second time.

"I can't remember promising that." he smirked "but if I get to do this" he pecked her lips "there is nothing I wouldn't do." He said and she blushed, he is making her feel loved, feel like the only girl in the world and she likes it. "Good night, Elena." He kissed her cheek and she smiled in response as she watched his retreating back walk away from her.

What has she gotten herself into? Whatever it is, she is not regretting a thing and she is enjoying it. She is going to do something for herself this time around.

..

**Damon's past coming in the next chapter. Who likes the last part of this chapter? I know many of you do.**

**There will be a twist with Alaric and Jenna too but it is not that much. And this story is not about DE falling in love, having problems and then patching up. I am going to make it realistic as possible; they go through things together, have their rough times but they always overcome it.**

**Thank you, please review. I have been receiving some good reviews lately and I am sorry I couldn't give shout outs to my reviewers because I always type offline but I love you all, I love the people that follows and favourites this. It means the world to me. Thank you. **

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Before I write this, I want to thank my constant reviewers: , irishmuave, elena prada, meskin10, sea-seva, bellax0xchristina, kfulmer7, Steph2013, Dobreva97 and ALL the guest reviewers. I love you so much. **_

**..**

_**Further and farther I walked, but alas,**_

_**Further and farther I was lost.**_

_**Until panic and self doubt owned the night,**_

_**Then I ran, very much like a madman in flight.**_

_**(a night I wont miss.)**_

**The giddiness in his face was evident as he drove down to his apartment. He was more than happy, he is only 22 but he doesn't care. He is going to propose to Katherine, he knew she is going to say yes. They have been together for years now and after exchanging so many I love you(s) and I want to be with you, he believes her. **

**He thought of telling his little brother Stefan about the proposal but he fought against it, he didn't even tell Ric, he wants her to be the first one to know. His brother is only nineteen and he is going to have his back at anything. Katherine is twenty, he knew that they are both young but they could just get engaged and leave the marriage till another time. When he reached the apartment, he was surprised to see Stefan's car parked in the driveway but he didn't think deep about it. Instead he grinned as he saw Katherine's car parked too. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and stared at it for minutes. **

**This step is going to change so many lives but it is okay, Katherine can be a bitch but at the same time he knew she loved him. She wouldn't lie about being in love with him. He pulled out his phone and dialled his mother's number. If he is not going to tell anyone, she deserves to know. She is his mother, his rock and his shoulder to cry on if this goes wrong. She wouldn't tell him to stop because she respects his choice.**

"**Mum." Damon said in a little voice as she picked the phone.**

"**Damon, hey." His mum's affectionate voice rang through his ear and he smiled softly.**

"**I want to tell you something." He said. "It might sound stupid but it is what I want and I know that you always support me but if it is wrong then you should tell me and I promise to stop." He blabbered and he heard his mother's laughter.**

"**Tell me, Damon."**

"**I want to propose to Katherine." He comes out with it and he heard the other line silent. "Mum, are you there?"**

"**Is that what you want?"**

"**Yes, she told me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me."**

"**You are only 22." She started. "This is going to change your life; I want you to tell me that you can see a future with Katherine before proposing to her."**

"**Mum, I just want her by my side. I can't think of anything but right now."**

"**Are you happy?" his mother asked and he laughed.**

"**Of course I am, mum."**

"**Then I am happy, do it Damon."**

"**I love you mum."**

"**I love you too." she sighed. "Call me and tell me how it goes."**

**They hung up and he stepped out of the car and entered his house, the minute he entered he felt bad for not telling Katherine that he will be here but she loves surprises and he wants to make this day about everything she loves. He walked to the living room but he is surprised to find that no one was in the living room and he assumed that Stefan had left with a cab because he ran out of fuel or something. He moved to his bedroom but there is no sign of Katherine either so he called out for her, but no one answered. He moved to the guest room and he saw her sleeping under the covers.**

**Immediately, his heart fell because he realised she might be sick. He moved to her and put the back of his hand against her forehead but her body was cool from damp sweat. He frowned as he pulled the covers a little lower and he saw that she wasn't wearing anything. He was about to wake her up when he heard the bathroom door creaked and he looked up to see his brother. His eyes were filled with rage as the shirtless image of his brother welcomed him and he looked down at Katherine. He puts two plus two as he saw Stefan's face dropped with guilt and shame and Katherine woke up too as Damon knocked down the night lamp absentmindedly.**

**He rushed out of the room and moved to the living room. Katherine has been cheating on him, with his little brother Stefan. He tried to process the whole thing as his eyes filled with tears and he couldn't control himself as a tear fell down freely. Katherine betrayed him and so did Stefan, he plopped down on the couch as his heart thumped wildly in his chest and he slipped his hand to his pocket and brought out the ring. He walked over to the fireplace and threw it in the fire and he smelt the odour of the metal as it burns but he could care less about the hundreds of dollars he spent on it.**

"**Damon?" he heard Stefan's cracked voice behind him but he didn't turn around. There is nothing left for them. A woman has come between them. A woman he has loved for years and there is no going back, Stefan will still be his brother but there will be nothing like brotherly love between them. After all they are half brothers. "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Stefan said and Damon stared into the fire and didn't say anything. Stefan is not matured enough to know how hurt he will be. Hell, he himself isn't matured enough but the pain in his gut is nothing he has ever experienced before. **

**And she caused this all, Katherine did this. Not that Stefan did not have a part in it, sure he has but Damon was sure it is the allure of Katherine that brought them all down to this.**

**He heard her footsteps in the room but he didn't turn around. He wants nothing from both of them, they just won't get it.**

"**Damon, I am sorry." Stefan cried. "We didn't want to hurt you. When you went to London with Ric two months ago, Katherine was alone and-" the words stuck in Stefan's throat and Damon was surprised that it has been going on for months but he didn't know anything about it. They both were great actors. They sat together in a room all these while but he didn't notice anything. He was the fool here.**

"**I am sorry." Stefan whispered the last part and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Damon heard the sounds of footsteps and he knew Katherine had followed Stefan so he turned around and walked into his room. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling and he fell asleep a few minutes later.**

**He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard his phone ringing and he answered it. His head is still throbbing but there was nothing he could do, he doesn't even want to tell his mother what happened because no matter what, Stefan is his brother. **

"**Hello?" he said grudgingly into the phone. **

"**Damon Salvatore?"**

"**Yes."**

"**This is NYPD. Your brother has been in an accident, 57 kilometres away from New York. We need you here."**

"**I am on my way." He scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his car keys as he moved to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and took out two pills of aspirin and downed them. He couldn't believe that Stefan had left and he has been in an accident. He starts driving towards the police station and his mind is filled with only one prayer 'please doesn't die, please don't die.' If Stefan would die from this, the guilt will live in him forever even though he is not the one that told him to leave town.**

**But where the hell is Katherine in all this? Shouldn't she at least be with Stefan if they had wrecked Damon's life? The moment he arrived at the police station, his mind came to the realisation that Stefan is dead; otherwise he would be called to the hospital. He ran into the place and he saw his father sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He moved to stand in front of his father who has his head in his hands.**

"**Daddy." He said for the first time in his life. This is the first time they are losing someone they both loved and they should be here for each other. This is the only person they share, not his mother or Stefan's mother.**

"**Damon." He saw his father's bloodshot eyes and the man stood up to hug him. "I am sorry." The man said pulling back and Damon stumbled back as his suspicions were confirmed.**

"**No." He mumbled. "Oh my god." He said silently as his father caught his arm and pulled him to sit beside him. "He wasn't supposed to die, he is only nineteen. This is all my fault."**

"**No Damon." His father whispered "What Stefan did was bad, no matter what you don't deserve it. He is your brother; he is supposed to have your back in everything and prevents you from getting hurt. This is not your fault." He said the last words firmly and Damon know his father is preventing him from taking all the guilt by himself but he needed someone to push him and punch him as they shouts how he killed his brother.**

"**If I had talked to him;" Damon started but Giuseppe cuts him off.**

"**Take this." he said and Damon turned around to see his father holding a note.**

**He took it and unfolds the paper with his hand shaking slightly as he opened it.**

_**Dad,**_

_**I have messed up. I have messed Damon's life. I am not the good boy you think I am. I have done many unforgivable things in the past and this count as one of the biggest of them. Maybe I don't have regret for the rest but this is bad. Even for someone like me. I cheated on Damon with his girlfriend. I knew he was going to propose to her because a friend of mine told me he saw him at the ring's shop but I ignored that and carried on what has been going on for months. I know you are disappointed in me even if you wouldn't admit it. Damon is better than me. I loved her but she told me she doesn't want anything to do with the both of us. I don't know what to do; I can't face any of you. Not you and not Damon. Tell Damon I love him and I hope he can forgive me on day. I am not going to show my face till the day he thinks he is going to forgive me. I am sorry.**_

_**Stefan.**_

**Damon read the whole thing and a sob escaped his throat as his father pats his shoulder gently. He pulled out his phone and saw that he has a missed call from his mum, he simply texted her and told her what is happening and she said she will be on her way.**

"**I forgive him." Damon whispered at the same time the cops brought out his body and they all stood up.**

"**I am sorry, Mr Salvatore." The policeman said "there is no sign of drunk driving or any suicide attempt."**

"**He wouldn't commit suicide." Damon said harshly and the cop looked at him sympathetically that Damon wants to grudge his eyes out. Why would anyone think that Stefan was on his way out to commit suicide? The thing doesn't even make sense after the note he left. He promised to show his face if Damon forgives him and he did showed his face but it was lifeless.**

"**I am sorry for your loss." Damon heard the cop said as he pats his shoulder and moved away. He has been zoned out for minutes that he didn't know what the man said. He saw his father wiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes and that is only when Damon realised how much Giuseppe loved his kids. Even if he had always showed his preference to Stefan. Giuseppe is the kind of man that always works and gives zero shit about the people around him but seeing how he defended Damon over Stefan and how he cried over Stefan, Damon knew there was a heart under that suits he always wears.**

"**Damon." He heard his mother's voice as she rushed to him and hugs him. They are out of the police station and he felt another hands slipped into the embrace and he groaned as he realised that his fifteen year old sister is standing right there with them. **

"**I am not even going to say anything right now."Damon bit out as he looked as his pale as paper sister wearing only her pyjamas and he turned around to see his mother hugged Giuseppe before pulling back. "Let's get out of here." Damon said as the ambulance was brought and they all left.**

**..**

"**Damon, you need to let go of this." Anna said as she slipped her hand on Damon's neck and he bit back a groan. His whole body was sore from all the days he spent going round and Stefan's funeral day before yesterday. "Mum is worried about you and I know I am not much of a sweet talker but I hate seeing you like this." his little sister whispered and he smiled softly as he turned around and hug her.**

"**I wouldn't ask for a better sister." He said against her hair and she smiled as she pulled back and ruffle his hair a little. "Have you been taking your medications?"**

"**Damon, I am done with pneumonia." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.**

"**You practically tore our ears out with all that sneeze the whole week." Damon complains. "It is dangerous, you better watch out for it."**

"**I promise."**

"**Good girl." He said and she smiled.**

"**Hey Damon." Alaric said as he walked inside the house and stood in front of Damon. Damon immediately knew that something was up and he gestured for Anna to go inside.**

"**You are not fine." Damon said and Alaric let out a humourless laugh.**

"**I am not." Alaric said as he sat down on the couch and ran both his hands through his hair "I tracked down my mother and she is alive."**

"**Oh my." Damon said as his mouth fell open.**

"**I kinda talked to her on the phone and after a few seconds, I didn't even tell her who I was and she called my name. I was stunned and she said she will come down here but I told her I would go over to London myself and meet her."**

"**And are you regretting your decision?" Damon said cocking a brow and Alaric shook his head.**

"**No, she sounds so happy and lonely on the phone. I am just afraid I wouldn't live up to her expectations." Alaric whispered the last part.**

"**And what does your father has to say about it?" Damon asked and Alaric shrugs. He knows that Alaric has been on the search of his mother since six months back when he found out that his father has been lying about it. His father has told him that his mother had died when he was a kid and he believed him until six months back. "Listen to me carefully; your self-doubt is not going to stop you from doing this. You have been at this the moment you found out that she is alive. You just say that she wants nothing more than to see you and you are already having doubts? Don't let anything stop you from doing this. I know I wouldn't."**

"**Thank you man." Alaric said and Damon smiled.**

"**You are welcome." He said. "What about that new girlfriend of yours?"**

"**I don't know what I would do. I know that I love her but-"**

"**No buts."**

"**Damon, I don't know how this is going to change my life. I am practically starting a new life and I should stop tagging people along. I mean, I don't know if my life will take a u turn in a matter of hours." Ric said sincerely and Damon nods.**

"**You are right." He said. "I know the feeling."**

**..**

"**Damon." Katherine said as she saw him on her doorstep and he pushed inside the house as he saw many of her friends sitting in her living room.**

"**Good to know that at least one of the beautiful threesome can party. I mean one is under ground and the other one is living under a rock." He said sarcastically as he gestured to himself and she smirks as she walks to him.**

"**I see your brother didn't reach you before he kicked the bucket." She said and his fist clench automatically in his sides. He wanted nothing more than to strangle her. "Listen to me carefully then, I have never loved you and I didn't remotely like your brother. You were both beasts in the sheets and that is the only thing you are good for." She said as she moved closer to him and whispers in his ear "Oh, I totally forget about the pocket. I heard you bought the ring at Baccarat." She pouted.**

**Damon lost his control as his hands flew to her neck and he pushed her back to the door. He heard a few gasps of her friends but nobody dared to move closer to them "Listen to me you whore, I can tear you apart from limb to limb and nobody would do anything about it." he shouted in her face and Damon saw her smirk, she could even smirk. He wasn't holding her that tight.**

"**Are you going to send me to where your brother is right now?" she laughed "Go ahead Damon; Stefan would be happy to have me because I am pretty sure I was the last person he saw before he died."**

**He released her and she laughs loudly as she moved to him and his eyes burned with rage "oh Damon, one day one time you are going to realise that you are nothing without me and you would come back to me even if I would not return your feelings."**

"**Who saved you from getting expelled at college? Me. Who stands for you whenever you are fighting with your father? Me. Who pulled your sister out of being bullied at school? Me." She said. "You can't live without me."**

**Damon was about to lunge at her again when the door to the room was opened and he saw Alaric came in.**

"**I told you not to come." Alaric said as he pulled Damon away from him and walked out of the house. "She is not worth it." **

**Alaric drove them silently to Damon's apartment and they sat there for many minutes as they sipped on their bourbon. After a few minutes, Damon's rage cool down and he looked over at Alaric. He couldn't believe that he actually let Katherine get to him and he almost strangled her. He couldn't believe that Katherine is a cold hearted bitch that did not feel anything for him or his brother and she didn't feel bad that Stefan died a few hours after they slept together.**

**Damon thought back to Stefan's letter. Stefan has mentioned something about doing unforgivable things but he didn't mention when and what. If it is possible, Damon loves Stefan more right now than he had ever loved him. He thought of tracking back to Stefan's life and right his wrong but he know it will be a waste of time because he didn't know how to start. **

"**So when are you coming back if you leave?" Damon asked Alaric and Alaric shrugged.**

"**I don't know. It depends on how we accept each other." Alaric replied and Damon nods in understanding. **

"**Just be yourself and she would accept you. And don't expect her to change for you, you found her at a late time and you should just be happy that she wants you as much as you want her."**

"**You are right." Alaric sighed. "Damon, I shouldn't leave you like this. You are dealing with many things, what type of friend would I be if I leave you like this?"**

"**No." Damon shakes his head as he downed his drink. "I am the one that supposes to be with you while you go through this but you need an alone time with your mother, and that should happen soon. Don't worry about me."**

"**Thank you."**

"**You are welcome.**

**..**

**It has been weeks since Stefan's death and he kept in touch with Alaric for a few days after he left town but that also came to a halt. Nothing lasts forever. He stops caring about Katherine and what she does the minute he found out that she has been cheating on him with his brother but that doesn't mean that the pain is not in him anymore. He still feel it now and then, he really thought that after everything he has done to her she had fallen in love with him along the way and she would want to spend the rest of her life with him.**

**But the question is did he ever want to spend the rest of his life with her?**

**When his mother told him to picture his future with Katherine, he only told her that he wants Katherine by his side. And it was true, at that time he has never want something so much in his life. He wanted to be with Katherine more than anything and maybe he is young but he never thought of having a family with her.**

**He was pulled out of his reverie as the door to his apartment opened and he saw Rose, he had been friends with her for many years and they dated at high school but they were better off as friends because they know each other's pain and they can kick each other's ass.**

"**Hey." She murmured as she sat down beside him.**

"**When did you come back?" Damon asked her and she smiled softly at him.**

"**Yesterday, I heard what happened." She said and he nods "I am sorry." She paused "And Katherine-"**

"**I don't wanna hear." Damon bit out and she rolled her eyes as her hand reached out to squeeze his knee.**

"**I know." **

**After a few minutes of silence, she poured a drink and sat on the same couch with him as he ignored all her moves and turn on the TV. The thing is, if Rose didn't get out of the house right now he is going to use her in a way both of them are going to regret and she doesn't deserve that. She is his friend, if there is anyone he wants to take his anger or sorrows out on, it shouldn't be Rose. She has been friends with him for years.**

**He didn't think twice as he threw away the remote on the other couch and pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. He felt her stiffen beneath him but a second later, she responded. She kissed him back roughly and Damon groaned against her as he pulled back.**

"**I don't wanna do this with you." He breathed heavily.**

"**You better do it with me because no one would ever forgive you if you use them." she said as she strokes his cheek and he looks at her hesitantly. She nods at him and he was assured it is what she wants.**

**..**

_**Who likes Damon's flashback? I kinda think it is not as good as Elena's but it is kinda tragic too.**_

_**Next chapter, we get a little deeper on Alaric and Jenna's current situation. Don't worry, there will be DE.**_

_**Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I hunt you down to catch some inspiration,_

_I am not looking for fame,_

_But my heart is pumping with anticipation,_

_Why do they put labels on me?_

_Why do I devour their debris?_

_(End Me. - David William.)_

_**No copyright Infringement for the characters and the poem. I found the poem on Poetry soup.**_

Damon waited patiently for Elena to arrive at the parking lot of the school. It has been days since he came here. Since before his date with Elena, which is exactly a week away. They have talked on the phone and nobody brought up the idea of seeing one another again but Damon was only giving her space. He decided to come and see her today even if it would be a surprise for her.

When he dropped her at home and went to see Alaric the other day, he found out that Logan Fell, Alaric's arch rival since college has started dating Jenna. Even though they don't know if he is really in love with her, Alaric believes that Logan was only trying to get back at him and he is hell bent on finding out. What really bugs Damon is that he suspects that Elena's aunt is Alaric's Jenna and that scares the shit out of him. He is just going to tell her.

Her car pulled over beside him and his face broke into a smile as he saw her looking vibrant as always. She is wearing a simple turquoise halter neck knee length dress and her hair was up in a high pony tail. He wanted to run his fingers through her dark silky hair but hey, they have only kissed once. He saw that she is on the phone and she smiled broadly as she saw him, what he didn't know is if the smile was really for him or for the person she is on the phone with because she sounds so happy.

"Thank you so much." She said into the phone. "Yes, it's less than two months." She paused "Are you sure you don't want me to start coming next week?" Damon cocks a brow "okay, thank you Brady. You don't know how much this means to me."

What the fuck? Every sign of smile fell from his face as he heard her mention his name. They guy she slept with two years ago. The angel on his right hand side is telling him that nothing is between Elena and the other guy but he wouldn't listen. He hates the guy.

"Damon." Her cool voice snaps him out of his trance and he folded his hands against his chest as she stared at him.

"Elena." He said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She said as she starts walking away but he grabbed her arm and spins her around. "That is what I thought." She smirked "what's wrong with you?"

"Why are you on the phone with him?" he asked and her smile dropped.

"What is it to you?" she asked and he shrugged. "Okay, I got a job. He gave me a job in their family publishing company." She said and she turned ecstatic again as she said it out loud but she frowned and adjusted her bag again as she looked at him "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked silently.

"I am happy for you Elena." Damon said sincerely "but I don't want you working with that guy."

"Damon, unlike you some of us need to work to live their lives." She said in a snappy voice and Damon held up his hands in surrender.

"You are right." He said running his hand through his hair "but you have a past with the guy, Elena."

"It doesn't mean anything okay?" she snapped and he scoffs. "God, Damon." She said and he shakes his head.

"the guy looks like he is going to jump your bones any chance he gets and you working for him means he has all the chance to do that." he said and she rolls her eyes.

"And you think I would let him do that?" she said and he kept quiet and she shakes her head furiously "you know what, I am done here." She walks away and Damon watched her retreating back as she walked furiously into the class. He knows he doesn't have any right to show his jealousy or insecurity or whatever it is. She is not even his girlfriend. He doesn't have a say in her life.

He started walking towards the way she left and he hissed as his phone starts ringing.

"Not now, Alaric." He snapped.

"**Damon, I am sorry." **Alaric said "**I messed up everything."**

"What did you do?" Damon said as he leaned back against his car because he knew if Alaric admits that he messed up, then he has really messed up.

"**Logan's friend Dean told me that Logan started dating Jenna only to get back at me and he doesn't know if Logan loves her."**

"Did you talk to her?"

"**Did you miss the part where I told you she hates seeing me near her?" **Alaric said "**Anyway I approached her and she told me to back off so I kinda blurted it out and I am sure I saw tears in her eyes when she walked out."**

"Damn it." Damon hissed "what do you want me to do?"

"**Tell me what to do."**

"I am not Google." Damon said and he could hear Alaric scoffing. "She is engaged to Logan right?"

"**Yes."**

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit because I kinda messed up something here too." Damon said.

"**Okay."**

He hung up as he starts walking towards the class. He doesn't know how this is going to end, if Jenna happens to be Elena's aunt- which he is 99% sure she is, he doesn't know how Elena is going to take him. He is scared that she would follow the other direction afraid of what would happen to her if she stays with him. He chanted his prayer silently as he walked inside and sighed in relief as he saw that there are a few people in the class. Only Elena would stay in a class where only two book freaks are sitting in the first seats. He knocked gently on the desk and she looked up at him, her dark brows still scowling at him.

"Does your aunt happen to be engaged to a freak named Logan Fell?"

"What the hell?" she snapped.

"Is she?" he pushed as he pulled a frown too and she glares at him her heart still burning with rage.

"Yes, why?"

"I think we have a problem." He said and her expression turns from rage to scare.

"Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes." He said. "She is perfectly okay but I don't know about the emotional part because Alaric is an asshole and-"

"Wait, come again. Is your Alaric the-"

"Yes." Damon breathed.

"What the hell did he do? Hasn't he done enough when-"

"Salvatore, Gilbert, move your conversation outside." Elijah said with his eye glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"With pleasure." Damon smirked at him as he turned around and starts walking. He stopped when he saw Elena still standing there and fuming "you coming or?"

They walked together to the parking lot without saying anything as she leaned against her car and ran her fingers through her hair only to get stuck by the hair band. She hissed as she tried to remove the band but it got cling to her hair and Damon chuckled.

"Here, let me help you." He said and she turned her back at him as he unfastened the band slowly and he feels her tense up as his other hand stayed on her neck. He gently flipped her hair to the side leaving her bare neck open as she shivered and he moved in front of her with a smile on his face and handed her the band.

When she reached for it, he held her hand and squeezed it causing her to look at him in the eyes "I am sorry." He said sincerely "I had no right to tell you what to do, you can do whatever you want. I promise not to interfere again. Even though it hurts me to know that you would be working with that-" he looks at her and shakes his head "just take care of yourself please. For me. And I am genuinely sorry."

"It is okay." She said softly "and Brady is a gentleman, he respected my decision when I said I don't want to date him two years ago. He just wants to help me."

"I can help you."

"I don't want help from **you.**" She said squeezing his hand as she moved closer to him "otherwise, it wouldn't be help. If I can see you every day, I think that is enough for me. I just-" she paused knowing how her next words would change everything for them "I just want you." She said reassuring him with her eyes and in a split second his lips landed on hers. It was true; she couldn't get Damon off her mind since the day they went on a date. He can be a giant asshole but he is always a gentleman next to her. He never gets tired of being on the phone with her the days they are not together. He makes her feel wanted and that only makes her want him more.

It is only fair, she is returning his feelings.

"Elena" he breathed as he pulled back "you make me happy, more than the way you think and I promise I won't hurt you." He paused "be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation and he pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. "So about Jenna and Alaric." **Back to the drama. **She thought as she spat Alaric's name out. "Why is he bugging Jenna now when he dumped her like three years ago when she is on the verge of telling him she is in love with him?"

"Long story, get in the car." He said. "We'll come back for your car later." He said as he snatched her keys from her and puts the security before tossing the key back at her again.

"I still don't get this." Elena huffed. "You know what; I don't even get how your best friend is the one that let Jenna went through that hard time. And what about Logan, what is up with him? God knows I never liked the guy." She scoffed and Damon laughed.

"Listen Elena, Alaric isn't as bad as you think."

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously. The guy was alone his whole childhood and I am not telling you this so you could pity him with that big heart of yours, no I am telling you because what he did was kind of understandable." He said and she urged him to continue.

"His whole life his father lied about his mother. He told Alaric that she had died when he was a kid but that is not true, she was alive and kicking. She still is. He heard him talking to an old friend of his over the phone and that is how he found out his mother was alive his whole 25 years lifetime."

"Wait, Alaric is 28 now, how are you possibly friends?" she said in an amused voice and he simply shrugged.

"It happens when you have a son of a bitch as a dad."

**I know the feeling, **she thought.

"So, when he found out, he was crushed and he immediately starts looking for her. After six months of search, he found her and she didn't know that he was alive too. His father faked an accident and told her Alaric had died and hides his identity later on having Alaric all to himself."

"Wow. I feel bad for him but Jenna."

"Yes, seriously I would pull off the whole going away for three years if I was in his shoes but I wouldn't dump the girl I love. Because he was in love with her too." Damon scoffed "and now he came back with his hero hat trying to win her back"

"Yeah like she is going to fall for it." she said. "She was wrecked when he left. You can't imagine, Caroline and I were there to pick up the pieces though. He wouldn't have came back and meet her the way she is."

She remembered how Jenna would hug Liza and cry herself to sleep all night. It was the time when Liza wouldn't stay with anyone except Jenna and it was kind of tragic to see that type of view. And every time Alaric's name pops in a conversation, even if it is not Alaric Saltzman, Jenna would get uncomfortable and edgy.

"She just texted me." Elena said as she looked at her phone "She is at my house, take me there."

They drove to Elena's house making small banter and light conversation which puts Elena in a good mood she was sure she has never found herself before in her entire life. It is not a surprise, when you have a drunkard father and a whore mother. She cringed as she thinks back to them and Damon notices as he puts his hand on hers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking of the mood I am going to meet Jenna in." She lied and Damon nods. This has to come to a stop, when they went to that date the first thing he told her is he wants honesty and she knows he is trying his best to tell her whatever is going on in his life which she would only answer with 'good' but she wouldn't tell him how her day goes the way he always tells her. He still hasn't talked about his past which it is okay with her because she isn't ready to tell him about hers. Will she ever be ready? The only way to stay in this is to tell him because she still can't seem to find the right time to tell him.

"We are here." He said snapping her out of her stupor. "You want me to come with you?"

"No thank you. You would only push her buttons and she wouldn't need any of Alaric friends." Elena said and Damon nods in understanding.

"Ouch." Damon said mocking hurt and she kissed his cheek as she opened the car only to see Jenna's friend Andie coming out of her house. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust and she almost puked when she heard the name that comes out of Andie's mouth.

"Damon Salvatore." She heard Andie slurred as Damon steps out of the car and Elena stares at her dumbfounded as she rounded the car to Damon, standing dangerously close to him. "What are you doing here? You never called me back, you rude boy."

"I didn't know you like Rihanna, Andie." Elena said sarcastically making her presence known to the tall yet sexy woman standing next to her boyfriend. **Boyfriend, **wow that sounds good. She has always hated Andie, she always gives her a strange vibe and Elena knew she was trouble. Her skin crawls whenever Andie is near her and she wants nothing more than to leave the place. She can never understand how Jenna is friends with her but they have been friends since high school. **Okay then.**

"Oh Elena." Andie said in an impassive tone and Elena hazily saw Damon rolling his eyes.

"Andie, meet my girlfriend Elena."

"I didn't know the part where she is your girlfriend but I know Elena." Andie said with a frown obviously not happy with the girlfriend situation "She is Jenna's uh, whatever I don't get their relationship. Anyways, Elena I didn't know you have started seeing guys. Good for you. And I am telling you, Jenna needs you badly right now. It is just like the repeat of three years back."

"God, you are such a bitch." Elena snapped at Andie and Damon looked at her surprised with her sudden anger outburst "Jenna is your friend or whatever but the next time you are meeting her, don't meet her at my house." Elena said as she moved towards where Damon and Andie are standing "I don't even get why she is friends with you. And for this guy" Elena said putting her hand around Damon's waist "put your claws somewhere else, he is taken." She said with a smirk and she heard Damon chuckled beside her. She felt like slapping herself for boosting his ego but that is beside the point, she wants to know how in hell Damon knew Andie.

Andie was speechless by the expression on her face but she pushed out a bitchy smile "Okay, since you are going in there, I would need a lift from Damon."

"I am afraid to tell you that you can't do that either, he is going to wait for me." Elena said. "He is taking me back to my car when I see Jenna." Elena whispered and Andie huffs in frustration as she glared at the couple and walked away.

Damon was staring at Elena in awe as she released his waist and flipped her hair to her back. She is not used to having it over her chest the way Damon puts it for her a few minutes back. "Aren't you the little Roman-candle?" Damon said with a smirk as she huffs at him.

"Don't even get me started; I am not done with you." She said as she starts walking towards the car.

"Bring your keys." He said.

"What?"

"I would bring your car." He said and her shoulders slumped in relief. She is all worked up from the little stunt she pulled on Andie, she is not used to all these bitchy cat fights but Andie deserved it.

"Thank you." She said tossing the keys towards him "Call me when you bring it."

"Okay **girlfriend**." He said as he caught the keys and she blushed.

"I am **still **not done with you." She said as she walked away shaking her head. Damon is pampering her a lot and even though she wants that, she doesn't want to get used to it because nothing lasts forever, from her years in life she learned that but she is ready to give it a try again. She went inside the house and she knows Caroline is not back; she would be the only one at home because it is only 10am. She saw Jenna sprawled out on the couch fast asleep as she walked silently towards her and she saw her hugging one of Liza's teddy bears that are around her house. She sighed as she saw dried tears on Jenna's face and she knows that a lot of shit has hit the fan this morning.

..

"She is still asleep." Elena said as she hugged her body as the cool breeze hit her bare arm. It looks like it is going to rain and she isn't complaining, she needs Caroline's ass at home today because she wouldn't be able to deal with Jenna alone. Not to forget that Liza would be spending the night here since Jenna is probably going to spend the night here.

"I talked with Alaric, he is incredibly sorry."

"I know." Elena said. "He has helped her in a way, even though that is not how she is supposed to find out." Elena said shivering as Damon opened his car and pulled out his leather jacket and puts it on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully at him. Damon told her that Alaric met Jenna early in the morning on her way to work and he told her how Logan has been dating Jenna all to get back at him. She was being led on and being used all this time. Elena couldn't believe how Jenna feels right now. She is a strong woman but when someone is strong, their breakdown is worse than anyone else's.

"You are right." Damon said softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the wind continued to blow her hair and she laughs at how Damon always tucks it.

"You should stop." She giggled "it is not like we can stand here all day, besides I have somewhere to go right now." she said as she realised it is almost 12pm and she has to pick Liza from school.

"Where? I can take you." He offered and she swallowed a lump in her throat as she realised she has to lie, yet again.

"No, I am waiting for Caroline. We are going together." She lied. "How do you know Andie?"

"Andie was just a fling." He brushed and she glares at him. "I am serious; I didn't date her or anything. Well, I went to some of these functions my father forces me to go and I got drunk and you know the rest." He said and she felt a stab in her chest. She knows Damon regrets it from the way said it as if he is not proud of himself for sleeping with Andie. At least he doesn't lie.

"It is okay, just tell me she was your past." She said and Damon laughed.

"Of course she is." He said cupping her face "Who would need a leggy blonde when he's got a cute, innocent and the most beautiful brunette with him?" he said and she blushed.

"Sweet talks." She said clicking her tongue.

"I don't do sweet talk; it kinda comes naturally when I am with you."

"Corny." She teased again and he rolled his eyes as he kissed her softly.

She couldn't think of a better moment, the thunders roaring as she wears his jacket and the soft breeze playing with her hair as Damon tries to smooth it as he kissed her. she felt the familiar tingle in her lower belly as his hand slid down to her neck and her fingers move to his hair, making it messy than it already is.

"Geez Gilbert I never thought you are the one for PDA." A voice pulled them apart and Damon groans as Elena blushed and looked at her smirking friend.

"Caroline, thank god you are here." Elena mumbled and Damon made a move to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome." Caroline cooed "Where do you think you are going? I am **the **best friend, you need my approval."

"I am sorry Miss Caroline." Damon said rolling his eyed as he stretched out his hand.

"Apology accepted Mr. Damon Salvatore."

"She knows the name." He said in a playful tone silently through clenched teeth and Elena nudged his shoulder.

"I am Caroline Forbes."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." Damon said as he took a step backwards. "I should leave you to you appointment."

"What-" Caroline started as Elena steps on her foot making Caroline bit her tongue. "Nice meeting you too, Damon." Caroline said as they all said their goodbyes and Damon drove away.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline snapped.

"I lied to him. I told him we are going somewhere and I have to pick Liza from school."

"What about Jenna?" Caroline asked confused and Elena slapped her forehead. She was so wrapped up in Damon that she forgot to fill Caroline up on what is happening.

"I am sorry." Elena said as she told Caroline everything that happened, the way she heard it from Damon and she told Caroline to fix something for Jenna before she wakes up and she is going to pick up Liza from school. Caroline obliged and Elena thanked her as she slid in her car and drove to the school.

When she came back with Liza, it is already raining and she found that Jenna has wake up and she is in the shower. Elena made Liza wears her sweaters as she borrowed her little daughter her knitted hat and she wore it on her brown hair. She warned her not to remove it and from the look in her big doe eyes, Elena knew that the girl is not going to do anything against what she said.

She thinks about how the day she sealed her relationship with Damon, Jenna's engagement broke. Life is not fair. Who does Logan 'Fake' thinks he is? He just used Jenna for three long years to get back at some stupid fuckhead rivalry he had with Alaric since college. She wondered if somewhere along the road Logan has felt something for Jenna but he wouldn't propose to her if he doesn't like her right? Maybe it is some fake idea to make babies with Jenna before Alaric comes back to town. She cringed. Whatever it is, nothing justifies Logan's behaviour and she so badly wants to punch him which she is probably gonna do when she saw him next.

"Andie almost ran over me with a car." Caroline said as she plopped down on the couch beside Elena and Elena chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that." Caroline looks at her confused "Okay, she has her claws on Damon and I told her to back off, you are her easy target. You work at the same place."

"You go girl." Caroline said high fiving Elena and they giggled.

"Jenna." Elena said in a little voice as Jenna strolled into the room hugging her body while she is still wearing a cosy sweater.

"Ugh I kept you guys at home, I am so sorry." She apologised and Elena rolled her eyes as she moved closer to her.

"You didn't. It is okay." Elena said "I needed to get away from that class today anyway, it hasn't even started when Damon told me about Ala- Oh god." Elena gasped as she realised that Jenna didn't know that Damon and Alaric are buddies. Jenna motions at her to continue and Elena told her everything that Damon said including the part where Alaric left town because of family problems.

"That didn't give a good reason for his behaviour." Caroline snapped and Elena knew exactly how her friend is feeling. She has felt it too when Damon tells her about Alaric but Alaric's story is sympathizing and anyone with humanity would pity him. He was just a fool to think that he would break up with Jenna and still wins her back when he gets back to town.

"I know but he still has his reasons." Elena said and Jenna huffs as Caroline glared at Elena. "Look, I am not defending him because he is Damon's friend or anything, I just think that it is kinda understandable to leave for three years but that didn't justify what he did to Jenna." Elena said pointing at Jenna with her thumb and Jenna sighed.

"I gave Logan his ring." Jenna said and Elena hugs her.

"Good, you deserve better than a pathetic asshat who used you for his own pleasure." Caroline said "hell, you deserve better than both of them."

"If you want to talk, just know that we are here for you." Elena nods in encouragement and Jenna smiles.

"Who I need to talk to is Alaric; get me his number from Damon."

Caroline might be stupid sometimes but she knows the feelings of a girl. Elena looks at her as she stared at Jenna with an unbelievable expression on her face "you are not getting back with him, are you?"

"God, no." Jenna said glaring at Caroline. "I just want to know how and why he found this out."

"Okay." Caroline smiled.

**..**

**I really liked this chapter and the progress in Damon and Elena's relationship. More bumps in the road coming ahead. Next chapter, we will have Damon telling Elena more about his past and there will be a jump date of 3 weeks.**

**Elena is still lying though. Tell me the ways you want Damon to find out. He definitely is not going to find out from Elena herself. I want to keep the drama intact. ;)**

**Twitter: SmileForDE. I really need FF friends there. :) **

**Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It's my desire to forget not to feel regret,_

_It's my will to accept not to forcefully exempt, _

_It's my need to burst as I avoid curse. _

Weeks have passed after the Jenna and Alaric drama but every time she wants to tell Damon about Liza, the moment is so perfect to ruin or she would get scared that she is going to lose him. Damon has been nothing less of a gentleman and she knows it is not an act. He is doing everything to make her happy but she is afraid to tell him about her kid. What if her ran the other direction the minute she told him? What if he doesn't want a kid- not that she is ready to have a kid with him but she **cannot **be with someone who would not accept her daughter. She loves her daughter more than anything else in the world and she wouldn't let anything come between that love.

There is still like three weeks for her to finish the business course and right now, it looks a lot longer than it should be. Damon was right, the course was boring but at the time, she needed it. She wouldn't just ditch it because she got a job at one of the biggest publishing companies in the city. She would reserve it for future use, there would be a time when she would need it and it would be good for her. she see less of Damon now because he has drop out of the course because he promised his father he would be good at work and from what he is telling her, their company is shaping up perfectly.

The first time she met Alaric was two weeks back and at first he was kind of nervous, and to be honest she hadn't give him the face to be comfortable with her. But after they sat and ate dinner together, she knows he is a good man and he wants Jenna back even if he wouldn't admit it to her. After Damon left the table though, Alaric talked to her about Liza and she wasn't surprised that he knew. He dated Jenna when Liza wouldn't go anywhere without Jenna. Elena's face burned with embarrassment as she realised all this time she has been lying to Damon, he could have find out the truth but Alaric knew how to keep a secret.

She is still afraid of what might happen if Alaric decides to blurt it out one day. Her heart thumped with fear at the realisation that Damon is always a phone call away from finding out the truth but Alaric promised he wouldn't tell and she believed him. When Damon came back, he noticed how tense she was and he asked her but she said nothing and Alaric pretended he didn't know what was going on. **He was a good actor too.**

Right now as she gets ready for the dinner that Damon invited her to his family, she is edgy with the thought of what she is going to expect as she sat down beside or across Damon's mother on that table. She doesn't know what to expect, from what Alaric told her Damon's last relationship ended in a tragic way and his mother is going to be protective of her son. She wore a black and purple knee length V-shaped neckline dress with Rose print all over it. It is form fitting and the back is open. She is not used to dressing up like this but she had to thank Caroline for pushing her to pick those dresses. Caroline always tells her that the time when she would use those dresses is coming and she was right. The time has come.

She pulled up her hair into a simple ponytail and pull out a cream coloured trench coat that Bonnie had sent her on her birthday. When she received it, she pushed it into her wardrobe and this is the first time she would be wearing it. She caught the tag and she saw that it is Burberry! Oh lord, she had never expected this. she knew Bonnie must have spent a lot of me and right now she felt like the way she thanked her for it wasn't enough and she made a mental calling her when she comes back from that dinner.

She walked out of her room and she saw Caroline's heels lying all over the place. She hissed as she took it and saw that it is Caroline's favourite max heels, that girl is so careless. Somebody could have tripped and fell over it. She makes her way towards Caroline's room to keep it for her but she goes against it. She is going to wear them and go with it tonight; she would teach Caroline a lesson when she comes back home and notice that her favourite heels were missing.

As she sat down on the couch, put on the heels strap and sighed, she realised this is going to end up either really good or really bad. She preferred the former because from what she had noticed, Damon would do anything to make his mother happy. Hundreds of kisses were stolen when they sat together and there was a lot of passionate making out, sometimes in front of her house and sometimes in the car but they have never make it farther than that and she likes it because she is not ready. The thing between her and Damon is really special and she doesn't want to sleep with him, become addicted only to destroy it with the lie she has been hiding for weeks, now months.

Everything is so messed up, she wants to be able to look into Damon's eyes and not feel guilty for lying to him. She wants to be able to sit with him and her daughter as they played family all three of them, maybe that is not what Damon wants but if he really likes her and wants to be with her, he have to accept every part of her and her mind keeps telling her he would if she tells him the truth sooner. How about she tells him tonight?

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her reverie and Elena realised this is their real second date, the other times they went out is wither the time he would pick her from school or have coffee at the cafe she works at. Again, this is their first real date as a couple but it is a dinner with his family or whatever. Who cares about dates when she is **dating **the most handsome guy she has ever laid her eyes on? She sighed silently as she opened the door and Damon's back was facing her and she realised he is saying goodbye on the phone.

He is holding flowers in one hand and she remembered their first date and the apologetic look he wore on his face when he didn't bring her flowers. She took in his appearance and saw that he is wearing a magenta dress shirt and her eyes peeked at the collar and she saw the Burberry check sign! God, their match is made in heaven wasn't it? his navy blue jeans compliments the shirt so much and she smiles as she realised taking him in is what she does all the time and it is hard not to do that when he looks elegant all the time.

"Hi." He breathed with a sigh as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek. "You look worried."

"Do I have a reason to be worried?" she asked silently and his brows furrowed, after a second or two he realises what she is saying and he bursts out laughing.

"You are worried about meeting my mum?" he asked and she shrugs with a blush creeping to her cheeks and she shivered as his cold palms took her flamed cheeks. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"Damon, she is your mother and after what happened with Katherine..." the smile on his face immediately dropped and she saw his fists clenched in his sides as he takes back his hand. Oh god, id it that bad? "I am sorry I shouldn't have-"

"What else did he say?" he asked trying his best to stay calm beside her and she stared at him dumbfounded "Come on Elena, I never mentioned her name. You must have heard it from one person, Ric."

"Oh nothing." She stuttered "I swear, he just said it wasn't easy on you and your mother is- god, I shouldn't have opened my big mouth I am so sorry." She apologised sincerely and he put his lower lip between his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair and stood there looking around for some seconds before turning to her.

"Damon?" she said looking scared. Whoever this Katherine bitch is, she has left a big scar on Damon and it is going to take a lot of time for it to go away.

"It is okay, come on." He said as he pulled her closer and putting his hand on the small of her back "I should have told you sooner."

"It is okay, Damon." She said as they stepped off the porch. "It clearly bothers you, I can wait till you are ready." She feels like a self-centred bitch for saying that because she knows she is not doing a favour to Damon only but to the both of them.

"No, what did I say about honesty?" he smiled and she blinks twice before nodding and getting in the car. The drive was silent, other than Damon's hand on hers, no looks or words were exchanged, but at the moment their intertwined hands are enough for both of them. He would squeeze her hand from time to time and she would feel like he is encouraging her to get ready for what she is about to meet and the thought scares the shit out of her.

As they reached the mansion and Damon opened her door for her, they walked to the door and she heard Damon chuckled beside her and she shot him a death glare.

"This isn't funny." She said and that is only when she realised her grip on his hand.

"If you are this overwrought about meeting my mum, then you would hate meeting father with all your guts." He said and she shakes her head. "Okay, you are the first girl I have brought to my mum in years. She would like you, there is nothing to dislike here." He smirked and before she could reply the door opened and the petite raven haired girl is standing with a big grin on her face.

"Are you guys coming in or not?" she waggled her brows. "I heard your car stopped like 3 minutes back and I can't wait to see Elena." Anna said launching herself at Elena and Elena hugged her back awkwardly. Damon chuckled as he pried his sister off his girlfriend.

"Okay, enough. You are too childish for your age." Damon muttered the last part under his breath and rolls his eyes as Anna frowned.

"Let go of her hand." Anna said as she pull Elena with her and Elena couldn't help but smile at the way she is welcomed by Anna. She just hoped that his mother would be half as friendly as Anna. "Take off your jacket, it is warm inside." Anna said as she helped Elena out of her jacket and hangs it in the coat hanger.

This is not the first time she has been to a place as magnificent as this but she was awestruck by the beauty of their house. The floor was wooden and she expected the walls to be wood too but instead they were covered with graceful carvings that she saw in the little Asian movies she watches. The ceiling was covered with some enormous tiles and this was only the reception room. These people are filthy rich; it is kind of scary get involved with them. Something she feared since Damon starts to woo her. She got a little peak at the living room and she saw a Persian rug spread in the middle and fire was lit in the fireplace, she has always wanted a fireplace! The sofas in the living room were too good to be true and from the way they look, Elena knew how soft they are going to be. **Oh god, is her back already aching softness? **She thought as she cracked her neck to the side. She was glad to see Damon and Anna lost in their conversation and they didn't notice her little Salvatore fan girl moment.

Damon leans in closer to Elena and whispered in her ear "Sorry, I should have warned you about my hyperactive sister."

"Shut up, she is cute." Elena said smacking his upper arm and he smirked "I have met her before, remember?"

"Damon cannot shut up about you." Anna said and Damon rolls his eyes. "Mum is like okay Damon, what's with the new you talking about this brunette, why don't you bring her over."

"Well, I am here." Elena smiled in a nice tone and Damon chuckled as his mum strolled into the dining room and Elena swallowed a lump that comes up her throat and Damon squeezes her hand. "Hi." Elena said in a little voice and the raven haired woman smiled warmly as she shook Elena's outstretched hand and Elena sighed inaudibly as she noticed that the woman's smile had reached her baby blue eyes. This woman is practically Damon with long hair and feminine features but even their pink plump lips are the same.

"Nice to finally meet you, Elena." The woman said and Elena smiled

"Thank you Mrs-"

"Call me Mary, please." The woman said kindly and Elena nods. "I might have seen you before but that was when Damon talks about you like forty times a day, now I can't really count." The woman teased looking over to Damon who is blushing and Elena knew the colours on Damon's face matched hers right now.

"Mum!" he said and the woman laughed heartily.

"So do you live with your parents?" Mary asked Elena when they are done with dinner and Elena's eyes widened. She should have expected this, Damon never asked her about her parents probably because he didn't know how to put it but it came naturally for his mother.

"Umm, no." Elena said in a little voice and all the six eyes in the table snapped back to her face. Including Damon, whose face is filled with curiousness. "They live in a small town in Virginia. I moved here to live with my aunt when I was 17." She said and she realised that the way she left the sentence doesn't make sense. Why would she leave her parents to live with her aunt? "My family had a fallout, five years back and I couldn't stay there because of personal problems so I moved back here." She smiled and Damon's mother nods.

"Hope everything is fine with your family now, Elena?" his mother said again but Elena didn't answer. She was lost in her thoughts until Damon nudged her a little.

"Yes?"

"I said I hope things are better with your family now." Damon's mother smiled and Elena could only nod. She didn't know what answer to give at this because anything she would say is going to be downright false. She didn't look back to her real parents since they threw her out and she didn't care what they are doing. They might have separated but it doesn't matter to her. She doesn't like the people that showed her daughter so much hatred and she is not going to look back at them till they admit they need her **and **her daughter back. Even if they do, it would be very hard for her to go back to them considering five years had passed and they didn't even look for her.

"Anna, so when is your friend coming back?" Damon said snidely and Anna rolled her eyes.

"It is not like you ever gave chance to the people I go out with. And trust me Damon, this is serious. He is very special to me and you are not going to ruin it." Anna said firmly and Damon held up his hands in defence as he shrugged and his mother laughs and gave him the 'I told you so' look.

Anna looked at Elena for many seconds and Damon could tell that she is trying to get Elena to talk and Elena looked oblivious to whatever is going on at the table as she keeps poking at her food with her fork "So Elena, have you met Damon's buddy Ric?" Anna said and Damon rolled his eyes as Elena looked up with a smile.

"Yeah, actually he dated my aunt three years back and right now, he is trying to get back with her."

"Oh my god!" Anna's face dropped "Jenna Sommers is your aunt?" Anna asked with a frightened tone in her voice and both Damon and Elena stared at her strangely.

"Why do you look like you just saw one of these giant drugs you take?" Damon teased and Anna glared at him as she whispered 'this isn't funny'.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, she is just cool." Anna said and Elena cocks a brow. "Ric told me about her and, uh, I think she is really cool."

"I didn't know you hang out with Ric that much." Damon replied and it is his turn to raise a brow.

"God Damon, I do **many **things that you don't know and you don't have to know." She said and Damon nods "Besides" she said turning to Elena "I think Ric is trying so hard to get back with Jenna and maybe you could help?"

"Believe me, I tried but she is not seeing how much he is trying. At least not yet." Elena said and Damon grunts.

"Anna, why don't you set up your peers and leave others judge what they should do with their relationships to themselves?" Damon said "you are probably the reason why mum is not here anymore." Damon said and Elena realised his mother has left the room and Anna pouts in a childish way and Elena knew she isn't faking it. Damon was right, this girl is a brat but she is still cool.

"But-"

"I need you to get up and go take your meds and then come back, then you can talk to Elena till dawn." Damon said the last part in joking tone but Anna got up and walked briskly to the kitchen and Elena shakes her head at Damon.

"You are mean." She said and Damon shrugs.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." Another voice said and they all looked at Damon's mother as she sat back with them.

"She is a brat." Damon complained and Mary rolled her eyes.

"You were worse." Mary said and Elena giggled as Anna came back with something wrapped up and handed it to Elena.

"I got you something." She said. "I heard you love to read so I got you 'Wuthering Heights.'" Anna said and Elena smiled as she stared at the book with an unidentified expression.

"I love it." Elena said as her voice shake. Oh god, this is not good. "Thank you. My cousin gave it to me on my 17th birthday and I left it at home and moved back here while I was still reading it, I haven't finished reading it." Elena smiled and she knows tears are welling up in her eyes as the memories of her 17th birthday rushes back to her head but she swallowed them. She saw Anna shifted uncomfortably and Damon shoots a questionable look towards his sister, to stop Damon from interrupting his sister's moment she spoke again "Thank you, Anna."

"We should get going." Damon said as he gets up and Anna pouts, this time she is mocking it.

"You said we could chat till dawn."

"Yeah, get rid of your pneumonia before you start thinking of staying up till dawn." Damon said and Elena blinked as Damon helped her get into her jacket.

"Goodbye Elena, we could actually get used to having you here." Mary said and Elena blushed deeply as she realised that Damon's mother is not even remotely scary. Ric must have exaggerated it.

"Thank you, Mary." Elena smiled. "I enjoyed tonight immensely."

"We could do this every week." Anna said "I can cook better food than this, I am the best cook in the family, and you love good food right?"

"Oh get over yourself, Anna." Damon interrupted. "She barely knows how to chop carrots." Damon whispered to Elena and Mary nods.

"I am with Damon on this, he is right." Mary said and Anna laughs.

"I was just having fun."

"Like you always do." Damon smiled and Anna nods as they said their goodbyes and walked out of the house. The fact that Anna has pneumonia is still buried deep in Elena's thoughts and she wants to talk to Damon about it. She knew it is always little kids that suffer from it but she doesn't know that it continues as you grow.

"Anna is pneumonic?" she asked and he looked at her before nodding and looking back on the road. "How? I mean, it always stays in kids' right?"

"Anna is a kid." Damon huffed and Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously Elena, she is a kid but to answer your question, we are just lucky it is not asthma. The doctors said she has a high risk of asthma and she is lucky she is not going everywhere with her inhaler." Damon said and Elena's heart dropped again. Her baby, what is she going to do if Liza's pneumonia goes wrong too? "Elena?" she heard Damon called her out and she turns around and saw that they are at her house.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone and she nods.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said "I enjoyed tonight, thank you." She smiled softly as she reached to open the door but he stopped her and waggles his index finger in front of her face and she smiled as he gets out and opened the door for her. They walked up to her porch and she looks at Damon hesitantly. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked hoping he wouldn't take it in the wrong way.

"Yes, actually it is only 9pm and I was hoping we would to talk." He said and her heart started beating rapidly. "I want to tell you about umm, Katherine. I don't want you to hear this from anyone else." This is it, if he gets out with his little secret, she has to unveil her own and it is tonight or never.

"Okay." She said silently as she leads him inside and he plops down on the couch as she rushed to the kitchen and brought him a cup of coffee. "Sorry, I didn't ask you. How was work?" she asked and he shakes his head.

"Not good, things would be better if my brother is here." He said and before she could ask where he was he started. "So there is this girl, Katherine. We started dating when I was a senior and I as only 18 back then and she was 17. Things got pretty serious with her, we moved in together and at a point, I thought I could never do without her but I realised I was wrong when she cheated on me with my brother."

"Oh my god." Elena whispered "what an ass." She muttered as he pulled her closer to him her head resting on his chest as she curled up her legs on the couch and his chin was on top of her hair.

"He was." He chuckled bitterly.

"He changed?" Elena asked unbelievably and he shakes his head against her hair.

"He died." He said and she froze. What she imagined was a dark past for Damon was not remotely as dark as this. His brother cheated on him with his girlfriend and he lost his brother afterwards. "I was going to propose to her that day" he continued "it was stupid, I was young and dense. I thought she loved me too but turns out she loved neither of us and she is a gold digging whore who got both brothers wrapped around her little finger. When I saw them together and he tried to apologise to me, I didn't even look his way but I heard his soft cries as he walked out of the room. Turns out he followed her but she rejected him so he wrote a letter to father and he died on his way back to Virginia." He finished and Elena kept silent against his chest. She didn't know what to say to this. Sorry is not going to bring back his brother or make him feel better about the way that woman used him.

"Oh my god." She whispered "I am sorry, Damon."

"Don't worry, it is in the past." He said as she looked up to him and she nods. "Besides nothing is going to bring him back now." she realised that in the entire story, he had mentioned Katherine's name but he didn't mention his brother's name so she let it slide. It is just his brother's name and maybe saying it causes him a lot of pain.

"Have you seen her since she left?" she asked and Damon waits a second before answering.

"Yes, I went to see her a few days after his funeral but Ric stopped me from doing something stupid." He whispered "That was when I went downhill and I became the person that even my mother doesn't like till a few months back.

"I am glad you don't let your past lead your present."

"I am glad too, besides I enjoy the present so much and I am looking forward to an interesting future if I don't mess up." he said and she nods as she pulled up, look into his eyes and strokes his cheek with her thumb before kissing him.

"You won't." She whispered. And to her, the words sounded more like she is convincing herself because Damon's story is enough sob story for one night.

**..**

**Uh oh, she lets an opportunity slide yet again. Be careful Elena, Damon might find out in a way you expect him to find out the least. ;)**

**Anna is acting weird, isn't she? Thanks for reading. Expect an update for '**_**SHIVERS' **_**tonight.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**AN: I have the 'chapter 8' on top of this written for like three days before I get how I should actually start writing this. Wasn't easy.**_

_And you know it's never simple never easy; _

_Never a clean break no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

Here is it, the day she intends to tell Damon everything. And by everything, she meant from the day she realised she is pregnant till this day. She is not going to hide a thing. Damon wants her in his life and she wants him too so the least she could do is be honest with him and with herself. Her fear is only pulling them more apart. Instead of them to have a growing relationship like every decent relationship does, her lies hold them back and this is it. She is going to tell him everything today and he would decide what he wants with her from that place.

She stepped out of the cab and smoothes her shirt. She had decided to leave her car at home because she knew Jeremy would be there and he would bring her home. Jeremy has been in the city for a day now but she haven't had a full hour with him because he is always busy because he had 'friends' in New York. Elena couldn't help but feel like Jeremy was hiding something. Jenna is sure that he is but Elena decides to trust him.

Weeks have passed, days have passed and it is only two weeks left for her to finish the business course. She is both nervous and happy at the same time. Although her nervousness was coming from a total different place, she knows she is nervous about starting a job at one of the biggest publishing companies. Her heart thumps with eagerness at the thought of starting a job with Brady and for a second, she would think that Damon is right about the whole 'past with Brady' think but like she has assured him, Brady is her past.

As she entered the cafe she worked at, an unbelievable and embarrassing sight met her eyes and she couldn't help but put her hand over her eyes. She just had to move there before one of them kills the other. Damon has his finger's round Jeremy's collar and Jeremy was fuming with rage. What could all this mean? And then she saw Anna, lurking in the corner saying something which she knew were to Damon.

She quickly ran over to them and spoke "Let him go, Damon." Elena said and Damon turns to look at her, his face still scrunched up with that 'Damon disapproves' look.

"Why?" he muttered before he turns to Jeremy again.

"Because he is her brother!" Anna shouted and Damon immediately let go of Jeremy's collar and looks at all the three people with wide eyes.

"What?" Damon asks unbelievably and Jeremy straightened his collar.

"How long have you known about this?" Elena asked Anna with her arms folded against her chest and one dark brow shot up.

"That day at dinner, you said you were Jenna Sommers's niece and I know that Jeremy has mentioned her to me." Anna said as she came out of the corner and leaned against a booth. Elena thanked god that it is in the afternoon and there were only a few people in the cafe that preferred to sit near the entrance. "The first day I saw you, I know you looked familiar and it all came back to me that I saw your picture on Jeremy's phone."

"That is his name?" Damon asked eying Jeremy as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked Anna as she saw Anna's gaze drifted back to Damon and she glares at him for a second before turning back.

"Duh!"

"So now all this is my fault?" Damon snapped at Anna and Elena reached a hand to stop him and he stopped. "You didn't tell us you have a boyfriend. I just saw you making out with him, what do you expect? Me throwing a party?" he said sarcastically

"Wow!" Anna snapped back "I didn't tell you I have a boyfriend? That would be such a gracious conversation" she said with a smirk as she continued "'hey Damon, mum, I have got a boyfriend, what do you think? I am 18 and old enough, so please back off.'" She said sardonically and Damon's shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Can we just stop?" Jeremy said exasperatedly and Elena nods.

"He is right, come on Damon. Let them be." Elena said as she drags Damon's hands. "This conversation is not over for you, Jeremy." Elena said with a hiss and Jeremy shrugs.

"You too." Damon said with bile in his voice and Anna flinched but Elena pulled him away. They walked to a booth as Elena sat with her fingers intertwined and put them under her chin. She was sure Damon had seen her fidgeting because she saw him frown for a second before something caught his eye and he groaned loudly. She followed his gaze and she let out a frustrated sigh too as she saw what he is looking at.

"Since when are they friends?"

"Andie and your ex." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah is not my ex." He fixed "I have never felt for her." he said "Okay, maybe I did once, when she got drunk and hit her head on my counter. That is it." he shrugged innocently but Elena couldn't find anything funny but she felt a little relieved as Damon's hand slipped in hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice and she shook her head no. She isn't okay and she wouldn't be okay till she gets this out and Damon hugs her and tells her everything is going to be fine. Hell, she is living in a dreamland. That would not happen, okay if it did she knows Damon would not be fully happy with taking care of someone else's child but she could be wrong.

She doesn't even know if he wants kids.

"I'm not okay." She said and he frowned.

"If this is about your brother, I am okay with him and Anna." Damon said soothingly and she shakes her head.

"Cousin." She corrected "it is not about Jeremy." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I've been lyi-" she started but she was cut off with a cold voice as she looked up to see a smirking blonde standing over them.

Damon's ex, friend, fuck buddy or whatever he calls her.

"Hello Damon." She cooed in her thick British accent and Elena frowned as she gets in the booth. "And you must be Elena."

"Hi Rebekah." Damon said in an uninterested voice. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, that was your idea not mine." Rebekah shrugged. "Anyway, you must have gotten busy. Taking care of a four year old pneumonic girl would not be easy." Rebekah said and Elena's eyes shot up to look at the blonde girl speaking. She is doomed, ruined, condemned and every god damn word that could replace trouble. Elena felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall freely.

"Yeah, I don't know what you are talking about but how about you excuse us, as you can see I am busy with-" he turned to look at Elena and saw her face buried in her hands and he could guess that she is crying "my girlfriend."

"Oh come on, don't tell me she didn't tell you about her child."

"Rebekah, leave." Damon said sternly "you have got the wrong person obviously or you must be out of your mind."

"Wow, so much for being a 'real couple'." Rebekah smirks "Elena, how comes you didn't tell him about your little daughter? Anyway, I would be leaving you guys to yourselves, have a nice evening. I can see that the skies are stormy." Rebekah said as she walked away.

"I am sorry." Elena sniffled from underneath her hands and she heard a chair creaked and she looked up to see Damon is already halfway out of the cafe and she grabbed her purse as she followed him outside. "Damon, please wait."

"Tell me there is not a bit of truth to what Rebekah said." Damon said and Elena could see the rage in his eyes and the look of betrayal that lies beneath those ocean blue eyes of his. Her silence confirmed his suspicions as he walked to the car and Elena followed him and caught the sleeve of his shirt. He flinched and pulled away "Don't you dare Elena!" he shouted "We have been together, for what, 2 months and you didn't care to tell me you have a daughter. I poured my heart out to you, I told you **everything **about me but this is how you pay me for it?" he shakes his head and Elena's tears continued to fall.

"I was going to tell you." She said "I was one second away from telling you when she sat down in the booth." She said as she wiped away tears from her eyes and Damon looked like he was calming down but apparently not.

"Well, your one second delay is a **little **too late." He said "Who is the father, Brady?"

"God, no." She shouted. "My daughter is four years old." She said running a hand through her hair "I knew him for only two years which is not important right now."

"Damn right it is not." He muttered as he turned to open the car but she pulled his shirt again.

"Damon, please don't leave." She cried "I think I deserve to be listened to." She said as he turned around and folds his arms against his chest and she could see that his eyes are bloodshot too.

"This is exactly what I was scared of, I was scared that you are going to leave or hate me."

"Hate you? I could never hate you Elena!" he exclaimed and that softened her heart a bit "Why should I hate you because you have a kid? You know, the person that I actually hate is myself for letting you have all your personal information to yourself but I deserve to know now."

"You are right." She murmured, her breathes calming down a bit.

"Who is the father?"

"He is out of the picture." She said and Damon scoffed.

"Asshole!"

"He died but that was after he abandoned me and the child. He died when she was two years old." Elena said as he gestured for her to get in the car and did as the rain starts falling immediately. "It was a rainy day like this, in Virginia." She clears her throat and started. "I found out I was pregnant and when I tell my parents, they kicked me out. They are not your normal parents, my father is a hardcore drinker and my mother whores around in the town." She paused as Damon turned to look at her but she avoided his eyes as her tears continues to fall "they were not like that before, a few months before I turned fourteen my father started getting drunk and coming home late at night and a few months after my birthday my mother started too."

"I was devastated. Even though they provided me with everything I need, the role of parents immediately turned to my uncle and his wife. When I found out I was pregnant at 17, I walked home and told my parents but they told me to get rid of it and I refused. They kicked me out because I don't have a space in the house as long as I am not alone. The only think I walked out with was my wet outfits, a pink sweater and my car. I got lucky with the car because I left it at my friend's house."

"I wanted to run away with my credit card but I know it is a matter of days before they block it. As I was on my way of running, I stopped because it is raining; Jeremy saw me and his father called me home. When I went, they made some weird conversation about how I shouldn't be alone in New York and there was something Miranda wanted to tell me but her husband stopped her. So here I am now, Jenna is Miranda –Grayson's wife sister. So she is not really my aunt but I couldn't ask for a better guardian."

"That was tragic." Damon said through clenched teeth and Elena shrugged as Damon reached over and turned on the car heater. "What is her name?"

"Eliza Alison Gilbert." She replied and she saw Damon looked at her weirdly "Yup, her father wanted nothing to do with her; I couldn't give her his surname. Besides it would be such a mouthful -Eliza Alison Wilson." She said and she saw Damon looking ahead as he taps on the steering wheel gently with his lips set in a firm line. She could tell that he is still angry but right now, she has no idea what to do. It is so tiring, she knows how much he hates the word 'sorry' and she doesn't want to use it so she just leaned back in the seat and looked outside the window.

She still couldn't believe that Damon is now aware of Eliza and he could run away from them but he doesn't look like he wants to run away. He is still tapping the steering wheel with his right hand fingers and the other hand was gripping tightly on the steering wheel that if he was only a little bit stronger, he would have broke the thing. When Rebekah blurts out everything, she thought that was the end of their little story but she was wrong. They still have maybe an entire future ahead of them or a few years or a few months or a few weeks or a few days or hours or minutes-

"Elena."

Or seconds.

"Yes?" she answered frantically.

"You realise that I am not happy that you lied to me, right?" he asks and she nods. The calm way he is speaking to her is making her go all weak at how calming and simple he can be. She couldn't help but feel her heart tugs for him.

"I am sorry."

"Just listen." He said "But I just want you to know that I need some time alone with myself." He said and her eyes filled with tears.

"Damon-" she started but he continues.

"Elena, the least you could do right now is let me have what I want." He was being selfish and from the look on his face she knew he knows what a piece of work he is being but it is only fair. He needs space to sort out things, he needs space to think if he wants Liza in his life or not. He grabbed her face and kissed her as she closed her eyes tightly and swung her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with the same passion. She kissed the side of his face and down to his neck as his hand roams everywhere in her body and she couldn't help but feel like he is leaving her for real and he is doing all this for goodbye.

"You should take all the time you need." She whispers as she pulled back and sniffled as his fingers stoke her cheeks and she pulled back slowly. He started the car and they drove in silence towards her house. The silence was killing her and she couldn't explain it in any way but she knows she doesn't want it. It is awkward and she doesn't do awkward at least not with Damon. She stared outside the window as they passed the trees and the rain was still falling but the silence in the car was louder than the slaps of the thunder and the splash of the rain.

She remembered just the first time she was in this car when she never thought she would actually get involved with Damon and grow this attached to him. Three months back if she was told she would fall for a rich man like Damon, she would say it is a lie but the months have passed and she have seen for herself. All the time, Damon was afraid that he would mess up but she has been the real destroyer and Damon had nothing to do with it. He was even being strong that he stays with her and even drives her home. She wonders if she could earn his trust again. She didn't get the time to answer her own question when the car comes to a halt and she didn't think twice as she ran out of it into the house.

She ran upstairs and she saw Liza sleeping in her bed. Jenna must be at work then, the door was open so she guessed Caroline was somewhere around the house but she doesn't want anyone to know that she is back and that means everyone would know about her situation with Damon. There wouldn't be any I told you so but the looks will still linger in the air because both Caroline and Jenna had warned her to tell Damon about it but she didn't. She moved silently to her window and she saw Damon standing out of his car in the pouring rain as he stared at the house. His gaze landed on her window and she was biting her lips to stop herself from crying as they glanced at each other before he gets back in the car and leaves.

She crawled to the bed and hugged her daughter who is sleeping soundly and Elena hears her even breath. Everything would be so messed up but her daughter's breathes are like music to her ears and the calm her down more than anything and she actually felt relieve that right now her heart isn't being prior to either Damon or Liza. Her daughter will always come first for her but Damon holds a very special place in her heart and she wondered.

Could she be falling in love?

..

_I can't breathe without you;_

_But I have to._

"It is just a goddamn idiotic course graduation. I've had all the graduations I needed to have, remember?" Elena scoffed at Caroline's persistency of how they should celebrate Elena's graduation.

"I don't care, it's been two weeks. Damon hasn't come looking for you and you don't care to do that too." Caroline said "but I need you to stop moping and we should party a little. Who knows, maybe I could get lucky." Caroline waggled her brows and Elena rolled her eyes as she knows Caroline isn't going to back down since she has come to this.

"Okay." Elena said as she moved from the bed and moved to the dressing mirror but her right leg gets under the dressing stool and she screamed as she moved and the stool sprained her ankle.

"What happened?" Caroline said rushing to her as she left the closet and Elena whimpered.

"My-my ankle." Elena cried as Caroline's eyes widened and Liza came into the room.

"What is it?" Liza cried as she moved to her mother and hugged her.

"I am going to call Tyler." Caroline said as she rushed out of the room. Tyler has been their friend in high school and even though he was and still a douche, he is also kind. He is a doctor and he takes care of almost every health problem they have.

"He'll be here in five." Caroline said rushing back to Elena as she helped her get on the bed. "I am sure you were thinking about Damon when it happened." Caroline scoffed. "The guy is an asshole." Caroline said as Elena ignored her and Liza looked between the two friends confusion written on her face. Elena understands where Caroline's annoyance is coming from, she is just being 'her friend' because she didn't want to tell Elena what she did to Damon was wrong too.

Just like he promised, Tyler came and looked at her wound as he prescribed some drugs to her. What looked like a small wound led her to a three days bed rest which she groaned loudly to. She is just thankful that the ankle is not broken. She looked at Caroline only to see her fidgeting at the edge of the bed and Elena raised a brow at her but Caroline didn't notice.

"So Gilbert, be careful." Tyler said "don't move those long legs anywhere, besides it is not like your ankle will let you." Tyler smirked and Elena threw a pillow at him which caused Liza to giggle softly as she puts her head on Elena's chest and Tyler reached his hand to stroke Liza's cheek.

"Get out of my house." Elena joked and Tyler rolled his eyes as Elena laughed at how he switched from a professional to a total asshole in two minutes.

"Yeah, I gave you a free treatment." Tyler said as he wheezed out a breathe "that is one hell of a way to thank me."

"Thank you, now get out." Elena said as Tyler rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes before walking out of the room.

Elena nudges Caroline with her healthy foot as Caroline snapped out of her trance and looked at Elena bewildered.

"Why the long face?" Elena said frowning "you haven't said a thing since..." oh god "since Tyler came in here." She breathes out "is there something you are not telling me?"

"Tyler and I kissed."

"Well shit." Elena mumbled as she looked down to see Liza fast asleep on her chest.

"Yeah, we kissed and I told him it was a mistake, he told me to get my shit straight and we were not talking. We are still not talking."

"Why did you call him then?"

"You hurt yourself, remember?" Caroline snapped sarcastically trying to vent her frustration on Elena "I wasn't thinking clearly and when he picked up he was like 'what?' in a bloody harsh voice and when I told him it was you he said he is coming."

"Why do you think kissing Tyler is a mistake?" Elena asked "You did a lot more than kissing with Klaus who is a bigger douche than Tyler. The least you could do is give in to him besides; Tyler was your first crush. I can still remember when you ran home telling me that his parents has got him the latest Sony mp4 player which made him the coolest kid and you wanted him more than ever."

"I know." Caroline sighed as she stared at the space "I don't wanna date Tyler." She said before she continues quickly "I mean I like him but he is not good for me."

"Come on, you are the first girl I hear that doesn't want danger in her life." Elena said and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who made the biggest bad boy in town chase all his girlfriends just because she thinks he can't stay a one woman man."

"This is not about me."

"Duh!"

"Why did you want us to go to the club?" Elena asked unbelievably "so you could get drunk, meet someone and forget about Tyler." Elena said as she shook her head and tried to nudge Caroline with her leg but she shouted as soon as she lifted her left leg. "Oh fuck it." she muttered and Caroline smirked evilly.

"That is what happens when you are plotting something bad against Caroline Forbes." Caroline said with a smirk "Don't try to move that swollen ankle; I have to make a phone call." Caroline said as she rushed out of the room and Elena realised that she is practically under house arrest –more like bed arrest in this case. The only difference is that she doesn't have that pathetic alarm around her ankle. But she has something worse, a swollen ankle. She groaned as she shifts her numb leg gently and puts her head on the pillow as she snuggled her daughter closer to her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

..

**Was it worth the wait? The chapter wasn't easy to write because I have zero idea about how to do it but I managed. Tell me if it is good enough.**

**Nothing from Damon, next chapter would be his POV and maybe they'll get back together in the next chapter. More bumpy roads ahead. Elena meeting Damon's father, Damon finding out that he is the uncle of his girlfriend's daughter and Elena going back to Mystic falls after five years. **

**Warning: there might be deaths ahead. And I couldn't help but bring my Tyler into this. **

**Song: **_**breathe **_**by **_**Taylor Swift.**_

**Thanks for reading. Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Taking a moment to thank my reviewers. There so many people that review as guests and I have no way to thank them so I would just say it here. Thank you all, you feed my muse and you keep my fingers on the keyboard. Thank you Steph2013, kfulmer7, Ninaandianforever, meskin10, vamomoftwins, irishmauve, bellax0xchristina etc. Thank you so much. Lots of love.**

_Patiently we waited for that perfect place and time, _

_However structured or spontaneous we knew it'd be sublime._

What a horrible fucking week. It started with his father travelling to London and telling him to do all the work before he gets back. Then telling his mother about Elena and her kid, which his mother was so surprised about it but that didn't change the fact that Elena is a snowflake in her eyes. The thing that infuriates him the most is when his father saw how depressed and he asked him what was wrong, he told him everything thinking he would have a decent and civil conversation with his dear father for once but apparently he was wrong. The old man fell for Elena too; he said Damon needed someone like her that would put him on the right track. Fucking hell.

Damon knew that Elena didn't do it to hurt him but his father telling him that irked him and stopped him from going back to Elena. His father even asked him to bring Elena over when he came back. Giuseppe can be a real douche but he doesn't pretend to like someone. At least not someone coming from a low family. Elena might have changed that. He didn't know what her family is or anything, he only knows that Jenna and Jeremy are her only family here.

He heard a knock on the door and he called whoever it is to come in but his jaw dropped when he saw who it is. She has got some fucking guts.

"Who the fuck let you in?" Damon growled as he stands up from the table and slams his laptop shut as he examined the blonde in front of him.

"Damon, come on." She said as she walked over to him and ran a finger down his chest "You know I helped you." She said and he hissed in disgust "I can help you get over her, just like the other one." She winked and Damon caught her wrists slightly.

"I don't want to get over _her _and I don't need to." He said "She is _still_ my girlfriend and your tricks would do nothing to bring us apart."

"Yeah, like you are actually together right now." Rebekah said rolling her eyes as Damon released her wrists making her stumbled back "We can revive all the things we used to do here before she destroys you and turns you celibate. Tell me, when was the last time you had sex?"

"When was the last time _you _charge your brain?" he said "I don't want you here, leave before I call the security and just a little secret, father is coming back today and you know he hates anything that looks like you."

"Your father hasn't stopped us before." Rebekah whispered as she takes a step towards him, her fingers lingering on his collar as he leaned his face closer to hers and his forehead touch hers.

"You just have to understand" he whispered as he heard her breath quickens "you just don't do it for me anymore." He said as he pushed her back and from the look on her face, she was irritated and humiliated from what he said causing him to smirk right in her face.

"You'd come back."

"In your dreams, sweetheart." He said as he walked towards his desk and he heard the clinking of her heels on the tiled floor as she left his office. "Bitch." He murmured.

Last two weeks when the thing happened, he came to think of how Rebekah found out about Elena and he remembered she was standing with Andie before she walked over to them. He accidently met Andie at a restaurant a few days later and he almost strangled her but she swore that she didn't mean to destroy them. she told Rebekah about Elena and her kid and Rebekah said she would tell him, Andie tried to stop her but the blonde bitch is too wrapped up in being a skank to actually concentrate on sparing someone else's feelings.

His eyes snapped to the taskbar on his screen and his eyes widened. Elena has graduated like 2 days ago and he was busy avoiding her. Everything is so fucked up. He threw the course papers in his fireplace at home the day they fought and everything about the course slipped out of his mind. He needs to get up like right now and go see her. He doesn't care what else is going to happen, he decided to stay away only for a week but he doesn't know that his father knows how to laugh that hard and he doesn't have the slightest idea that Giuseppe laughing at his situation will keep him away from Elena.

Giuseppe told him that the girl will be the death of him and he knew that even before she became his girlfriend but right now he is starting to get scared of how fast and hard he is falling for her. He finished his paperwork and emailed everything to Giuseppe hoping he could take the week off but he got an immediate reply telling him that he is not going to get a leave anytime soon so he _might as well _calm himself before he gets him another admission to another different course.

Hell no. He didn't reply the email and rolled his eyes as he thinks about what a wimp he is becoming about this job. He loves it way too much and he couldn't ignore it. At least not now that he is starting to have a better relationship with his father. He gets up and turns off the lights to his office as an unknown number called his phone.

"If this is a client, I am sad to tell you that I am done for the week and I want my weekend. Call me back on Monday." Damon said and was about to hang up when he hears an irritated voice swearing in the other end of the line.

"_Bullshit, Salvatore." _Wait, he knows that voice. _"Get your ass over here, your girlfriend just hurt her ankle and she is to spend the next three days on bed."_

"Shit, Caroline." He hissed "I swear I wanted to come over after a shower but I am coming over right now."

"_You better, I hope you don't stink." _She said and Damon scoffs as he hung up the call and rushes to the elevator. The damn thing seems to be moving so slowly, not to mention that he was working at the last floor today. He watched as many people comes and go while he is stuck in the elevator. He wanted to punch the damn wall but Giuseppe is more likely to suspend him for doing that.

When the elevator dings and he rushes to his car, he saw that it is already dark and he hissed as he realised he doesn't realise how time flies when he is working in that damn office. The drive to her house was fast because of the offending weather and he thanked god for it. He saw a car moving out of the driveway and he was sure that it is Caroline because that was the car he first saw her in the first time they met.

He rushed inside the house and he hissed to himself as he realise he didn't know her room. He came to the house countless times but he always stays at the living room. He decided to take the right one first and just like he had expected, she was sleeping so peacefully but she isn't the only one sleeping. There is a little girl in her arms who had her all over her face and he couldn't make out what she looks like. Sure, you couldn't differentiate which one is Elena's and which one is Eliza's hair except one is so young and soft and the other is more straightened and silky.

He was so bloody curious that he reached his shaky hand to get the hair out of the little girl's face silently but she stirred looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Holy shit, this is a replica of his girlfriend.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as he smiled at the way she scrunched up her face and held tightly to her mother.

"I am Damon." Damon said silently hoping to get a little time with the girl before her mother wakes up. "And you must be Eliza."

"I am," she said "Mamma hurt herself when she was thinking of you." The girl said and Damon's eyes widened as his mouth hanged agape.

"What?"

"That is what Auntie Caroline said." The girl said with a shrug and Damon laughed whole heartedly.

"She said that, didn't she?" Damon said as he reached to take the girl but she cuddled into her mother. "Come on, I won't hurt you. I promise." The girl hesitated for a second and looked at her mother's sleeping figure before letting Damon take her in his arms. He stroked Elena's cheek and her face wrinkled a little in her sleep before they walk out of the room.

"So, what happened to your mum?"

"She hurt her ankle but Uncle Tyler came over and gave her some medicine. I hate medicine." She said scrunching up her face in disgust as Damon sits on the couch and put her on his lap "Do you like medicine?"

"No, I don't." Damon smiled "So who is Uncle Tyler?"

"He is Mamma's friend." Liza said "He is a doctor; I want to be a doctor."

"You can be whatever you want as long as you are like your mother."

"I am, I don't have a dad." She shrugs and Damon looks surprised at how it doesn't affect her and his heart bled for the little child.

"So Eliza, do you have a room?" he asks her and she nods with a grin.

"Mum is painting it purple before she hurts her leg, I am not living with Aunt Jenna anymore." The girl cried happily and Damon laughs at her care free spirit. "Uncle Jer brought me a bed with something on top of it, cam- uh"

"Canopy?" Damon asks and she smiled.

"Yes, canopy. It is purple too." she said "let me show you." She said as she pulled Damon towards her room and he frowned as he realised this is what he has been missing out on for two weeks. Why did he stay away when he could have spend those two weeks with this chubby free spirited girl making him happy all the time.

As they reached the tiny room, Damon smiled in awe as he saw the bed she was talking about though it was covered with a white sheet because of the painting going on. It was the only thing in the room and he crouched down to her height and smirked.

"So, Mamma is not feeling really well. I should help you finish this, what say?" Damon smiled and the girl jumped wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, thank you." She said and Damon removed his suit and takes the paint bucket and the brush. He finished the little spots that aren't painted as Liza shows him what she wants around the room. When he is done, he came to stand beside her and removed the sheet that is covering the bed. She is right. The canopy is purple and so are the bedposts. Even the mattress is a light shade of purple.

"So, anything else we should put in the room?" he asked and she rushed out of the room and came back dragging a bag with her. He saw her breathing heavily as she brought a hair band for him and gestured for him to tie up her hair. Wow, he's never seen a smarter four year old. Even though she is almost five, she is too smart for her own age. Maybe it happens when you have a strong and ambitious mother.

He did her hair and she turned to look at him, "I can't bring the carpet, it is heavy."

"I can do that, just show me where it is." Damon said and she takes him with her to the carpet and they brought the carpet with them.

An hour later, the whole room was set up except for bed sheet that only Elena knows where it is and they are waiting for her to wake up, Damon fixed sandwich for them in the kitchen and he said he would make some for Elena when she wakes up.

"Liza!" they heard a voice called and the little girl ran out of the room and Damon followed her closely behind. "Where were you? It is past your bed time."

"Mamma, we set up my room. We finished painting and you are going to give us the bed sheet." The girl shouted excitedly as Damon leaned against the door frame, his presence unknown to Elena as she looked at the clock and shakes her head as she saw a quarter past eight.

"We? Us? You and who?" Elena asked as she stretched her ankle, the pain coming from it evident in her face.

"Me." Damon said and her eyes immediately widened as she looked over to him. He saw the corner of her lips lift upwards into a smile and he smiled back as he walked to sit beside her.

"I thought you were gone." Elena said and Damon shakes his head.

"You thought wrong." he said as he caught her lips in his and they got lost in the moment forgetting that there is a little girl beside them. "I am here and I would be here for as long as you want me."

Liza cleared her throat with her hands set on her hips and Damon scratched the back of his head.

"Go and bring your meds." Elena ordered "you are going to bed."

"It is not nine."

"I said it is bed time." Elena said firmly and the little girl stomped her feet as she walked out of the room and Damon turned to her.

"I am sorry." He said and she nods as she stared and played with her fingers. "I didn't mean to stay away for so long. I got busy with my dad away and I have to do all the work."

"Damon, it is okay." She said "I should be the one apologising for keeping secrets."

"I shouldn't have left." He said as he takes her hand and his thumb caresses the back of her hand. "It was totally pointless of me to left; I should have stayed with you and get to know Eliza better. She is a smart kid and I realised what I have been missing all the time I was away."

"Here." The girl interrupted their little heart to heart and Damon's eyes widened as he saw the medicines she brought.

"Is she-?" Damon asked slightly breathless as Elena reached for her daughter's hand and pulled her closer.

"Pneumonic? Yes." Elena replied and Damon shakes his head "you haven't eaten, where the hell is Caroline?" Elena asked frustrated at how her friend has mysteriously disappeared and her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere.

"She has eaten." Damon said. "I can fix something for you too." Damon offered and Elena smiled gratefully as he got up and silently walked out of the room.

Elena looked back to her daughter who is staring at her curiously while she gave her the meds. "Who is Damon?"

"My friend." Elena said and her daughter nods. "So what happened when I was asleep?"

"We paint the room and put the carpet."

"Go and brush your teeth, quick!" Elena said as Liza ran to the bathroom and came out a minute later. "I need Damon to bring your pyjamas." Elena mumbled. "Come on, go to bed. Caroline will change it to you later on."

"Good night." Liza said as she climbed beside Elena and Elena kissed her forehead.

"Good night baby, I love you."

"Do you like Damon?" Liza asked silently and Elena smiled softly.

"Yes, I like him so much. What about you?"

"I like him too." Liza smiled as she started drifting asleep "Will you marry him?"

"What?" Elena said silently. "No, I mean..." she thought for a second "I don't know. I will tell you if I would." Elena said hugging Liza closer to her as she kissed her hair and removed the band from her hair.

She grabbed a book from the nightstand and started reading before Damon comes back to the room;

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said silently as she closed the book and adjusted her position. "I can lift the leg; Tyler exaggerated the whole bed rest thing."

"Who is Tyler?" Damon asked trying to hide the concern in his voice but Elena shakes her head with a smile because she understood how insecure he is.

"He might or might not be Caroline's boyfriend." she said and she was taken by surprised when he sighed. In relief. "Damon, when will you agree that you are the only man in my life and I don't want anyone else?" she asked seriously and he shrugged. "I get it, you are insecure about the whole Katherine thing but you don't have to worry. I am not her."

"I know, Elena." He sighed as he helped her put Liza on the pillow and she shifted to make room for him. "I just don't want to think that there could be something that would take you away from me. I don't want it."

"I am here, Damon." She smiled "I am not going anywhere. Nothing would take me away from you." They stayed like that for many minutes with her head on his chest and his chin in her hair. He looked over to see Elena's hand in Liza's hair and he smiled at the sight. There is nothing more perfect than this. They look like an unbreakable family.

"You should eat." He whispered and she nods as she pried herself off him.

"Yes, I need to go the bathroom though."

"I will take you."

"Damon, let me try stepping on my leg." She smiled "if I can't then you can take me." she said and Damon nods. Fortunately, she stepped and moved lightly to the bathroom and Damon gave her a thumb up as she laughed and gets into the bathroom.

He thought of what she said and he knows she isn't lying. If she said she wants to be with him then she really wants to be with him and nothing would change that. She isn't a liar. Maybe she lied about Liza but that isn't exactly a lie, she just didn't tell and at this point, he is okay with it. He is okay with everything.

When she came out of the bathroom and ate the food, Damon helped her change into her pyjamas as they have a full blown make out session doing that but Damon stopped it before it gets difficult to stop. When he said that Elena blushed and she limped back to the bed.

"You should go." She said even though that is not what she fully wants.

"Nope, I would stay till Caroline comes back."

"My best friend is a bitch." Elena said and they heard a distant voice shouting at them.

"I heard that, Gilbert." Caroline said as she walked back to the room "I am so sorry, I met Klaus and he is a wreck. I had to help him."

"Are you getting back with him?" Elena said in surprise cutting her off.

"No, hell no." Caroline said glaring at Elena as she sat on the nightstand and Elena leaned back into Damon. "His idiotic brother Kol is having problems with their father and now he is dragged into it. I can't help but feel sorry for him; I swear I didn't kiss him or anything."

"Wait, you are Klaus's girlfriend." Damon asked surprised and Elena smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Ex-girlfriend." Elena corrected "the guy doesn't want kids and that didn't stop him from proposing to Caroline and she said no way in hell."

"Talk about the psychotic family." Damon muttered as he remembered Rebekah's visit earlier in the day.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Rebekah went to see me today." Damon said and Elena pulled back.

"What, come again?"

"Rebekah Mikealson came to see me today, I kicked her out though." He said quickly "I wouldn't want anything to do with her after what happened."

"Good." Elena muttered as Caroline laughed from beside them. "So Damon and Liza finished making up Liza's bedroom."

"Really?" Caroline's eyes widened in awe and Damon smirked causing her awestruck expression turns to annoying. "Come on, come and show me." Caroline said and Damon laughed as he followed her.

Okay, why on earth did he agree to follow her? He knows there is a reason behind Caroline calling him and he needs to find out. She just stood in the doorway and stared at things without touching anything.

"Okay Blondie, I would save you the awkwardness." He said and she scoffed as she looked at her feet before turning to him.

"Don't leave her again, it wasn't easy on her." Caroline said "she is so strong and she fooled everyone with the 'I'm okay' facade but she can't fool me. You make her happy and believe me, she lacks _happy _in her life."

"I know, you can't believe how sorry I am about this."

"I know you needed time together that is why I left." Caroline smiled nervously and Damon smiled back as he tapped her shoulder and turns back. The blonde just proved him wrong, she is different. She is not as self centred as the dumb blondes that _were _in his life and he is happy to know that he can make an exception.

"So I should be going." Damon smiled as he went back inside the room and he saw Elena frowned but she tries to hide it. "I will come back in the morning."

"Can you just sit down for a minute?" she stuttered and he stares at her in surprise but he gave in eventually and sat down beside her. "I don't know how to say this." she said with a blush creeping up her face and Damon looked at her in a loving way.

"Just say it." he laughed "I promise I don't bite."

"Damon, I think I am falling for you." She blurts out "really hard, I can't help it but I have never felt this way before and seeing you take care of Liza was something-" she didn't get to finish as his lips landed on hers and her fingers moved to his hair as she make room for him on the bed and he sat down.

Damon's lips go down to her neck causing her to arch her back and she thought back to their make out session. If it isn't for her ankle, she was sure he wouldn't walk out of the house till dawn but damn. She kissed his shoulder as her lips linger on the side of his face and Damon stops kissing her, his breathes coming out in pants. He hugged her closer to him for a minute before he pulled back and whispered.

"I am falling really hard for you too, baby." He said and she smiled softly at him and he brushes a strand of hair from her face.

She turns back to her daughter and she saw her smiling. Her daughter must be happy for her too.

..

_**I feel like this is a filler chapter but it is not. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The delicate beginning rush,_

_The feeling you can know so much,_

_Without knowing anything at all. (come back, be here by Taylor Swift.)_

"So you are telling me that this is some teenage show that involves four girls and an anonymous coward who has been torturing them for years?" Damon spoke with zeal as Elena shook her head and chuckled. If anything, the weekend had gone better than she has expected. When she had her feet around the stand of that stool, she thought that was the end of her ankle but apparently she is wrong. She recovered quickly, maybe way too quickly because Damon always has his hands under her knees and the other around her back taking her everywhere around the house. Not that she is complaining but her daughter has practically moved in permanently and whenever she saw Damon doing that kind of thing, she goes into a fit giggles that Elena would only shake her head at.

"For the nth time Damon, yes." She said and he raised a brow at her.

"I didn't ask you before." he said and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh right, you didn't ask me what their real name was?"

"I did, out of boredom."

"Damon, Pretty Little Liars is not boring." She argued stubbornly and Damon held up his hands in surrender. "I mean, the show has one of the highest ratings and people still craves for it."

"I still don't get why you won't wait for it to air on TV, that way I wouldn't be here to disturb you. I'll be in the office." He said and Elena only laughed. "Besides, why are they worried that some bitchy blonde is dead? She is probably a brainwashed and clueless blonde."

"Just because your ex-"

"She is _not _my ex." Damon said firmly and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just because that Mikealson bitch is brainwashed, it doesn't mean that all blondes are." Elena said and Damon looks away uninterested "And you don't wanna face the wrath of Jenna, she is so defensive when someone abuses her hair colour or nature or whatever you-" she didn't get to finish as his mouth landed on hers and she sighed as her fingers moved to his neck. This weekend couldn't get any better. After Damon had left her house on Friday and their confession, she got a good sleep she hasn't gotten in weeks and she didn't wake up until the next day, Saturday when Damon arrives at her house around 9am.

She was embarrassed to still be in bed while he was so worried about her that he looks like he didn't get enough sleep the other night, he still hushed her when she started apologising.

And now there they are alone in the house, Caroline out with Tyler –who apparently Caroline had called and told him that she wants to be with him-, Jeremy had come over again and is out with Eliza but as always, they are not meant to last so long doing what they both _want _to do. Damon had just gently pushed her back to lay flat on the couch when they heard a groan.

"Gross Elena." Jeremy scrunched up his nose and they both pulled back to see Jeremy with Eliza sitting on his neck and her legs at both side of his face while he held one hand and the other hand has a lollipop in it.

"Mamma, are you going to marry Damon?" Eliza asked giggling and Elena's jaw dropped as Damon's hand moved to the back of his head, scratching his neck. Jeremy saw the awkward tension that lingers in the air as he set Liza to the ground and when she saw her feet on the ground, she got distracted and ran away from the room.

"Awkward silence." Jeremy murmured and Damon sighed.

"Tell me about it." Damon chuckles as Elena looked at her fingers blushing.

"Seriously though, the girl wouldn't have asked if she hadn't seen you sucking faces." Jeremy said wrinkling his face up in disgust.

"We didn't know you were coming." Elena snapped in defence and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Besides she asked me the other day." Elena shrugged and Damon looked at her pointedly.

"And what did you say?" he asked as Elena looked over to see Jeremy practically pushing his ears towards them to hear but an evil glare from both of the couple made him leave the room.

"I was honest." Elena said simply and Damon continues to look at her while he takes her hand in his "I told her I don't know."

Damon sighed loudly as he turns away and Elena chuckles "I thought you say no."

"Why," Elena stuttered "Why are you worried I would say no? Do you want to- I mean, uh"

"Elena, don't get your panties in a twist." Damon said silently. "I want to be with you and I can't picture my life without you which means I am gonna have to buy a diamond ring someday, but the thought scares me." he said and Damon saw how scared she is. She is allowed to be, after all he is not the only one that has experiences with bad partners "I am not asking you to marry me, Elena." Damon clarifies and she shakes her head with a light chuckle.

"I know, Damon." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and eased herself a little out of his embrace. "I am just scared of making commitments, I am scared that I would be chicken and run or you would think about your past with Katherine and get scared." She said as she looked at him in the eyes and he was gazing at her with that intense stare. "Ugh, I can't think about it right now. It is too heavy for me to take."

"I know, I know." Damon said silently. "It is too heavy of a discussion to be carrying on a Sunday afternoon while the skies look like they are going to cry on you." He said and she laughs lightly. "Let's just think about it when we are alone, but I mean everything I said. Nothing is going to scare me away, even if it is your scary uncle that comes from Mystic Falls."

"Dude, not cool." Jeremy said throwing an orange at the back of Damon's head and they burst out laughing as he made his presence known. Damon had just dragged Grayson into the conversation while his son is sitting like only 10 feet away from them. Damon had seen a picture of Elena and Grayson on her 17th birthday and he immediately admitted that Grayson is scary even with a thin smile on his face.

"Sorry." Damon said "Are you still into my sister? Because I am her guardian and let's just hope you won't get to marriage because I am not sure I would be able to get along with your father."

"Damon!" Elena whined in protest as she smacked Damon's arm and Damon smirked showing her that he is enjoying the not so playful banter.

"Unlike you two, we are not afraid of getting married."

"Jeremy, I won't have you here to be snooping around my discussions with my boyfriend, okay?"

"Funny, that is the thing you told me when I caught you and Stef kissing in your bedroom and two months later, you got banged?"

"Stef?" Damon murmured under his breath and Elena saw him staring off into the space, she puts her hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the name reminded me of someone." Damon smiled tightly and Elena nods as she turned her attention back to Jeremy who is chatting off her ears about some latest ford car he wants to buy but it also means he wouldn't use his salary for two months and he would have to sell his current car. When Elena suggested for him to ask his father, he shook his head because apparently he wants to be independent.

"Gilbert Pride" Damon huffed as the Gilberts turned to look at him. "You two are just so stubborn that you wouldn't let anyone help you even if you needed it the most." Both Elena and Jeremy opened their mouth to respond when Elena's phone started ringing and she muttered a 'shit' while Damon smirked.

"Hi" she said lightly into the phone and even though Damon is not looking at her, she knows that his attention was on her.

"_Elena, I was just calling to remind you that you are going to start working tomorrow._" The male voice on the other line said as Elena bit her bottom lip nervously and when she delayed to answer the question, she saw Damon starting to turn his attention fully back to her phone call.

"I am sorry, Brady." She said and she heard Damon huffed as he shakes his head. "I kinda hurt my ankle on Friday and I am supposed to be resting for three days but expect me to be there on Wednesday-"

"_Don't push yourself, Elena. You could start next Monday._" He suggested but she shook her head as if he could see her.

If there is anything she is going to hate with working with Brady it is going to be the way he would show partiality and preference to her when she wants to do it all on her own. She doesn't want to be the girl her colleagues would call 'the boss's favourite' which would lead to another fight with the insecure man beside her "No, I want to." She said. "Thanks for calling Brady, I am with family now and I am busy so I will see you on Wednesday." She said quickly as she hung up and licked her dry lips as she saw Damon's face turns into a mocking expression.

"Don't push yourself, Elena." He mocked and Elena glares at him. "What exactly does he think he is doing? Elena, I promise I wouldn't treat you like my girlfriend or some princess if you come to work with me." Damon said and Elena stares at him with an unidentified expression on her face.

"Coming from the guy who sweeps me off my feet to get me to the bathroom. Damon, we are done discussing that." she said and he nods slowly. "When is your father coming back?"

"Tuesday, the guy has started to like you but if he found out you are the reason why I haven't looked into the office this weekend, he would turn to his old broody self." He said and Elena laughed "What do you say to dinner with him?" he whispered in her ear as he left a trail of goose bumps on her skin and she smirked.

"I say, when is it?"

"Really?" Damon said surprised that she is willing to go and Elena nods. "He is not easy to handle."

"Well, me too." she commented and Damon shakes his head with a laugh.

He is happy how their moods will change from uncomfortable to awkward to fighting like a married couple, or get deep in some stuffy conversation but they will always find a way back to their normal selves. Laughing and making jokes about each other.

If only Elena has the slightest idea of how much she meant to him, she wouldn't say no for anything he says but whenever he told her that, she says he has no idea how much he means him too. Their comfort level around each other had made him realise that not everything is about sex and that one would live without it as long as you are with the one that makes you happy. Surely there would be time when he needs to let go but thinking about Elena relaxed him more than he understands. And as cliché as it sounds, she is his own personal medicine.

"Earth to Damon?" Elena said and he snapped out of his trance to see a pouty little girly standing in front of him and he pulls her to him.

"I am hungry." Liza said and Damon laughed.

"Well it hasn't been long since we ate but are you into oatmeal cookies?" he asked and the girl's eyes widened in excitement,

"Yes, I love it as much as I love you." She said and Damon laughed in surprise.

Out of all the thing he had expected her to say he didn't expect that one "Umm, and why do you love me?" he asked and she laughed.

"Duh, you love Mamma don't you?"

"Okay, this girl is going to bring out things that haven't been discussed yet." Jeremy said in a dramatic voice as he sensed the tension in the room as he plays his Xbox.

"I think I do, I mean- I do." Damon said and Liza bumps her fist in the air and high fived Damon. "But I am not sure if I love you back."

"Of course you do. You made me dinner the other day and you set up my bedroom, you do love me." she said and Damon smiled as he looked over to Elena only to see her deep in thought. He knew what he had said has come off as a shock to her but he wouldn't say he didn't love her. He loves her, he hadn't let himself think much about it but right now as he admitted it, he has never been surer of something in his life. "Aunt Jenna said she is coming, make the cookies with her."

"Yup, but only if you would help me." Damon said as he gets on his feet and take Liza in his arms. He walked away silently and didn't look back at Elena but he knew no matter what, they are going to have that discussion.

Two hours later, they all sat in the living room including Jenna and Caroline watching a new band playing some loud sad music that you could barely put out the lyrics. Elena looked at Caroline who has a bored expression on her face but it disappeared when her phone beeped, Jenna is staring at the TV but Elena could swear that whatever is happening there is not in her mind, her mind is somewhere else while Jeremy has some giddy expression on his face. He was the only one that is watching because Damon has Liza on his lap and the girl was giggling about something he said.

"Seriously, Jeremy off that thing." Elena said as she moved her back from the couch and sit on the edge. With her barely active ankle, she knew Jeremy is going to take advantage of that and pretends he doesn't know what she is saying. "Jeremy, no one is watching the thing."

"She is right, you know." Jenna said and Caroline nods her head quickly, making Jeremy groan as he off the TV. They all sat down in awkward silence and it's obvious that only Caroline and Jeremy are the ones oblivious to the awkward tension in the room because they were using their phone. "Elena, Caroline and I have talked-"

As Jenna said that, Elena's attention was captured and she leaned closer on the couch while she saw Caroline looking at Jenna with caution "About what?"

"Maybe we should wait till later." Jenna said waving her hand in dismissal and Elena looked at Damon from the corner of her eyes and she knows he would suspect something if they 'wait till later'.

"Just say it." Elena mumbled and Jenna raised her brow but Elena only nods in approval.

Clearing her throat, Jenna started "I think you should go to Mystic Falls." Jenna said and Elena stared at her for many seconds with her mouth agape before she shakes her head and leans back in the couch. "It's almost six years; Liza is turning five in two months. You have to go even if that means seeing them." now, Elena has her eyes on the plain black screen of the TV as Jenna talked, she has never thought of going back to Mystic Falls. Maybe she did, but she has never wanted to go back or set a date about it.

The town held many memories, from the time she could remember when she was in elementary school to her 17th birthday. And she would do anything to see the places that held those memories but she doesn't want to see the place she was kicked out from, in the pouring rain when she was carrying a child. People said there is no place like home and that everyone has a home besides the city but she doesn't believe that, the city is her home and it is where she lives. Where she wants to stay and raise her daughter to happiness. If she has to go back to Mystic Falls, that means she is going to have to take her daughter with her but it is not even an option.

Her daughter was raised to happiness by both her and Jenna and she is not going to let anyone sabotage that for the little girl, if she goes to Mystic Falls and meet her parents even by mistake or they see Liza, she wouldn't know what to expect but she knows a party wouldn't be thrown, and she is not going to let her parents scar her daughter for life because this is the age where the girl would hold everything that is said or done to her. She came to the conclusion that her answer is no, the promise she had made herself of not going back to Mystic Falls till her parents say they need her is still alive and kicking. She is not going to break it. If John and Isobel want to see her, they would find a way and she is not going o throw herself back at them because both her daughter and her deserve better than that.

"No." She said after the silence and Jenna looks surprised at her answer because the way she seemed deep in thought, no one had expected her answer to be that. Damon looks just as surprised as Jenna and so does Caroline.

"Elena, what is past is past." Caroline said softly and Jeremy nods too but she shakes her head.

"You are right, that is why I don't want to walk in to my past." She said and they looked at her pointedly making her snap "Don't you guys see, I am happy. I don't want them in life, I don't want anyone from my past in my life, I don't want anyone to destroy my happiness okay? Getting over it was already difficult and now that I am _totally _over it and moving on with my life, I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls." Elena said as her eyes shifted back to Damon while talking about moving on, she was happy to see that Liza is sleeping in her arms.

"I can go with you if you want." Damon suggested and she looked at him with fury in her eyes.

"I don't want to go, Damon." She said but from the look on his face he is going to push her further more and she rolled her eyes.

"Elena, they are still your parents." He said and she scoffed as she moved her eyes to him again with a sad smile on her face and her voice shaking as she speaks.

"In case you don't know what happened, Damon, they _kicked_ me out of their house." She paused as she looked at him intently and the room fell silent that only their breaths are being heard. "My own parents _kicked_ me out because I was carrying a child that I love more than anything in the world, I am not going to walk back in their lives because that would make me a loser and that will be the end of Liza's dignity. They wouldn't respect her again because we would look like suck ups. They can do anything they want to do to her if I throw them back into their lives and I am not going to watch anyone do that to her."

"You are right and I know everything that happened but-" he started but she threw her head back in annoyance and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she cuts him off.

"God, I thought you love me." she whispered. "Because if you do, you wouldn't let me walk back into that." she said as she walked over to him and took Liza in her arms and left to her room. She knows it was childish to throw Damon's love back at his face but it is the only right thing to do. It was the only thing that made them back down- or not, because she left the room. She gently laid Liza on the bed and she lie down beside her.

Damon doesn't know that she is mad at him because if he knew, he wouldn't have talked to her about going back to Mystic Falls. When she gave Jenna a go-ahead about saying what she wants to say, it was the last thing she expected Jenna to talk about. And she doesn't want Damon to think that she is keeping more secrets that is why she agreed to Jenna to saying it.

There were times in her life when she wanted nothing more than classes to finish so that she would run home and eat her mother's homemade cookies and her father would give her a piggy ride or braid her hair but those were then. When she was a preteen, her parents forgot about anything called responsibility when she turned 13. The time she needed them the most, the time she needed her mother to show her what a girl should be and the time she wanted her father to yell at her for going on a date because he thinks no one is good for his perfect daughter and the time she needs both of them to take her to family vacations during the summer, instead her uncle was the only one who cared about her or what she does in these ages.

She heard footsteps moving into the room and she pretends to be asleep because she knew it was Damon, she heard his soft chuckle as she closed her eyes tightly and he moved to sit down beside her.

"Elena?" he said and she didn't answer, she doesn't want to. She is just going to mess up more if she opens her mouth now. "Come on, Elena I know you are not sleeping." He said and she sighed as she turned on her pillow with her eyes looking everywhere in the room but not him. "We need to talk."

"Like hell we need to." she mumbled.

"You have been grumpy since I mentioned to your daughter that I love you, don't you believe me?" he asked silently and she looks at him in surprise before she shakes her head and sat up.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug "I think I deserve to hear it from you that you love me not when you blurt it out to my daughter. And it would probably be a lie because you wouldn't possibly tell my daughter that you don't love me."

"You are right." He sighed inaudibly as he looked away "I haven't thought about it but the moment I said it, I knew I meant it and I know I am ruined for life because I wouldn't be able to get out easily." He said softly and she stares into his eyes and all the truth lies there. Her glowing eyes looked back to his lips and she lowered her head slowly and he leans into her, savouring the moment before the lock lips with each other. He smiled in the kiss as he pushed her back to the headboard and his hand moved to the waistband of her skirt and played with the bare skin of her waist. She arches her back and pushed her body to him as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly but they pulled back as Jenna entered the room.

"God, I thought I have to save one of you from the other." She said and Elena blushes.

"Well, you don't." Elena said as her hand stays on Damon's neck and Jenna nods silently before leaving the room. "Ugh!" she mocked "I know, and I am dying to not get interrupted but that seems a little impossible when _I _have a daughter to take care of."

"You are right." Damon said as he leaned his forehead against hers and his hand moved into her shirt and tickles her. "I am too, but _we _have a daughter to take care of." He said and Elena looked at him with a smile.

"We can always leave her with Jeremy and Anna to go on a date." Elena suggested with a wink and Damon laughed.

"That's a very good idea but I don't think Anna knows a thing about taking care of children" Damon said as he pulled back and roll her eyes. "I am gonna have to train to her." he winked back and Elena nods with a smile. "So, how about that dinner? When are you free?"

"I am gonna start working on Wednesday. You guys would be free on Friday night, right?"

"Yup."

"Perfect, then it is a date."

"Do we need a _date_?" Damon teased and Elena blushed as she smacked his chest and he hugged her to him and kisses her hair.

././././././.

_**Read and review please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The past should stay dead and the present shall be alive..._

Waking up to the sound of alarm, Elena groaned loudly into her pillow. It is her first day of work. She has been nervous about this day for weeks, since the day Brady offered her the job. This is going to be her first real job and she wouldn't mess up for the world. She dragged herself off the bed and stepped into the bathroom. She stood in front of the full length mirror and immediately clenched her eyes close. The dark circles under her eyes made her look hideous. Concealer to the rescue, because there is no way in hell she is showing up on first day of work looking like a zombie.

The moment she stepped into the shower, she was relieved of any stress as the warm water hit her back. She felt her muscles relax and she smiled to herself at the sensation. The last few days passed in a blur as the wound on her ankle healed but it was still not easy. She is still adjusting to the fact that Liza had moved in completely and she is sleeping just right down the hall. She refused to share room with Elena the moment her room was made up.

Now that her work would be in the way of everything she does, she didn't know how to deal with Liza being there but it is not like Liza would be staying at home all day. She would be going to school which is a little great that the school is near Caroline's office and they would have that covered. And with Jeremy applying for work and moving to New York things would get easier but she had to be perfect for at least a week. She didn't want to ask Jenna or get her involved in anything that concerns Liza because ripping Liza from Jenna was not easy and with all the stuff going on in Jenna's life she decided to give her a break.

The last time she had a talk with Jenna, she assured her that she is over Logan Fell and from the way she sounds, Elena believed her. What she is not sure of is if Jenna is actually over Alaric or developing feelings for him because she heard that they bumped into each other at a restaurant –which could be intentional from both sides but Jenna told her that it was great to talk to Alaric after everything and that he apologised for leaving and practically pushing her into Logan Fell's arm. Even though she thinks it is too early for Jenna to start seeing Alaric but it is a good idea because from the day Jenna talked with Alaric, she has finally stopped hiding and is turning back to her normal bubbly self.

Applying her makeup was not hard but normal just like the other days. She applied a bit of pink lipstick to her lips and move to the closet where another drama unfolds itself. What to wear? She looked over and flipped many clothes but almost three quarter of all her outfits are denim trousers or short skirts. No one wears jeans on their first day of work at a big publishing company. She keeps reminding herself she is no longer working as a waitress and nor is she getting a job as a receptionist. She finally decided on a light pink pencil skirt with black stripes on it and its plain pink blouse. She wore the outfit and stood in front of the mirror and sighed to herself.

She is ready for her first day.

Rushing down the hallway, she stopped at Liza's room and smiled as she saw her daughter hugging the teddy bear Damon got her. She didn't know how they got the name 'Misty' but it is actually a cute name for the stuffed animal. "Liza." Elena said shaking her gently and the girl murmured her answer as Elena leaned down and kissed her cheek, taking the girl in her arms.

"Morning Mamma." Liza murmured and Elena smiled softly.

"Morning Sweetie." Elena said. "How was your night?"

"Good." Liza smiled. "Is Damon coming here today?"

"I don't know, baby. I am going to wake Caroline up to fix you something to eat before school. Wish Mamma good luck okay?"

"Good luck, Mamma." Liza giggled and Elena tickled her sides before leaving the room and moving to Caroline's bedroom.

She grabbed a pillow and starts hitting Caroline with it and Caroline groaned loudly.

"Ugh, seriously Elena?"

"Yeah, wake up. You are my daughter's nanny from now on until I settle at my work." Elena whined and she realised Caroline has already drifted again. This time, she kicked her with her leg and Caroline grunts loudly prying her eyes open.

"Geez, woman are you ever going to forgive me for waking you up in the middle of the night when-"

"You and Klaus first slept together? I don't wanna hear the story for the thousandth time and no, I am not going to forgive you."

"Well, get over the Mikealson's. I did a long time ago." Caroline smirks as she yawned and gets off the bed and Elena smiled. "So you look really professional." Caroline said waggling her brows and Elena grins as she spins around.

"Really?" Elena asked clapping her hands together. "I want everything to be perfect." Elena said moving backwards slightly.

"You are perfect." Caroline said putting her arm around Elena's shoulder. "You won't mess up."

"Well, thank you." Elena said shrugging. "But perfect doesn't get pregnant at seventeen but you know what, I think I am. I brought light into this world with Liza didn't I?"

Caroline simply nods with a soft smile as she hugged Elena "Yes, you did."

"So, I'll be on my way." Elena squealed as Caroline pulled back and they waved each other goodbye and Elena checked on Liza once more before rushing out to see the sun glaring at her. But that isn't the only thing glaring at her, Damon's maroon Chevrolet was staring back at her too.

She walked over to the car quickly and opened the door and entered.

"Well, aren't you the big bad stalker."

"Come on I am helping you out." Damon argued and Elena raises a brow.

"I have a car."

"And how do you expect your perfect little car to have fuel with all the parks Liza and Jeremy visited this week?" he said and she smiled as she gave up and entered the car. "So how are you holding up? You look really professional." Damon smirks waggling his brows as his eyes raked over her body and she blushed deeply.

"Did you just insult my fashion sense?" she said feigning anger. "Well, you just lost your morning-" she was cut off with his lips on hers and she immediately gave in to the sensation. "Kiss." She concluded as he pulled back and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before he starts driving.

"So how ready are you for your first day?" he asked with a grin and her face fell.

"I am not, I just want to go over there and see what they have in store for me." she laughed nervously and Damon reached for her hand giving it a little squeeze.

"You are gonna be okay." He said and she smiled.

"Damon are you here because you still don't want me to work with Brady?" she asked and she saw him frowned. She was just trying to make him understand and she got her answer from his expression.

"What? No." He scoffed. "Listen Elena, even though I totally hate the idea of you spending 7 or 8 hours of the day with your ex-"

"He is not my ex." She corrected.

"Whatever, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything to sabotage what we have and that means the world to me." he paused. "As long as this job makes you happy and it would not stop me from seeing you, I am more than happy to support you." He smiled softly at her and she kissed their intertwined hands.

"Thank you, Damon." She said and he smiled as they continued driving in a comfortable silence.

Her first day went normal and the position Brady gave her surprised her. He wanted her to be his personal assistant before he find someone more willing to be his assistant- his word not hers. She was more than okay with being his personal assistant. Even though she know her boyfriend was not okay with her being her boss's personal assistant, he was doing a great job at hiding his feelings and that is why she is falling in love with him more as the time passes by.

Brady told her that her work starts at 8am and ends around 2pm which means she would have enough time to take her daughter to school and pick her up. The thought made her happy because she wants to bond with her daughter and have a relationship with her. There would not be a point of taking Liza from Jenna if she is not going to stay with her daughter and be in her life. She knew Brady was only being kind because he knew she had a daughter to deal with but nobody ends their work around 2pm in the office.

When she called Grayson and Miranda to tell them about her job, they scolded her for lying about having a job but that was the easy part. Miranda asked her if she is coming back to mystic falls anytime soon and she said she would think about it. She doesn't want to go back to mystic falls, people needs to understand that. It is not easy for her and when she hung up, Damon offered to go with her but she told him to drop it and he did.

On Friday, her third day at work, she was sitting in Brady's office, waiting for him to come out of a meeting so she would give him the schedule of next week and go home. As the door opened she started. "Thank god, you're here. I have to go pick up Liza and-" the sight at the doorway surprised her and her mouth fell open. "Sorry I thought it was Brady, who are you?" she asked the brunette who is folding her arms against her chest and leaning against the doorway with an annoyed expression on her face.

The woman is beautiful, that is a fact but she was over doing it with her slutty clothes. She had long brown hair and they fall down to her sides in curl and the makeup on her face could be applied to three other faces and still look too much on her face. She looked pretty nevertheless.

"So you are Damon's new whore?" the woman said and Elena frowned as she stands up and walked to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh god, I really thought he would go for someone better after I dumped him but I guess he is just that blind. Tell me, do you really love him or are you just using him because I think you could use some tips in doing that."

"Whoa, whoa, okay." Elena said as she moved closer to her. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here but I suggest you leave before hell breaks loose."

"Oh I underestimated your pretty doe eyes." the brunette said in a tune that can be said to be sarcastic. "You have fire." The woman clapped as she rounded Elena. "Not bad, I am Katherine."

At the mention of the name, Elena's mouth went dry and she didn't know what to say as she just stares at her. This is the woman that broke Damon's heart, this is the woman that forced him to come out of his adorable and childish spirit –as Anna said- and forced him to embrace selfishness and other bad habits at a young age. She is the reason why his brother is dead and the reason why Damon still feels the guilt. As she gathered what is going on around her, Elena folded her arms against her chest and blinked a few times before asking.

"How do you know where I work?" Elena asked, not wanting to dive into what she really thinks of the whore that shattered her boyfriend into pieces. It is not her business.

"Oh please, I didn't come looking for you." Katherine scoffed as she moved over and sat down on Brady's seat. "But, since you are here" she said twirling a curl of her hair in her index finger as she suddenly showed her finger to Elena. "You and I should talk."

"I don't want to talk to the bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself. I don't want to talk to the bitch that used two brothers and put them against each other and even caused the death of one of them."

"Oh don't tell me that Damon blames me for his brother's death?" Katherine said feigning surprise as she tapped her fingers on the desk and stood up walking slowly to Elena. "Tragic, because that was just drunk driving." Elena scoffed as Katherine pressed the word 'just'.

Who is this woman? She doesn't know what a person's life is worth and she called it 'just drunk driving.'

"I want you to leave Damon." Katherine demanded and Elena scoffed as she turned to look at her disgustingly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right babe." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "Leave the guy, he is my property and I'll pay you anything you want."

"With what? The money you robbed from him?" Elena smirked and Katherine frowned.

"You know everything, don't you?" she said and Elena shrugged. "Anyway 25 grand is yours, I am going to give you a little time to think. 1 week should be enough. If you want to find me, talk to my stepbrother-"

"What are you doing here?" Brady hissed as he rushed into the office and Katherine smirks at Elena's face.

"Brady, he'll give you my number." She moved back and Elena stand there speechless as Katherine walked away. "Don't worry, I was just leaving. I was just saying hi to Elena. And your phone was switched off, so your mother wants you to pick your cousin from the airport." Katherine said and Brady didn't move as she walked out of the office and left.

"I am really sorry; I didn't know she was going to show up."

"That woman is your stepsister?" Elena asked with her hands in her denim skirt pockets and Brady moved to his desk and sighed.

"My stepfather's daughter, yes. I didn't even know she existed until she tricked me into sleeping with her and the next day I found out she was his daughter." Brady said and Elena's jaw dropped at what he is telling her and she shifted uncomfortably as Brady shakes his head. "Yeah, why am I telling you this?"

"How does she know that I am Damon's girlfriend?" Elena asked and Brady bit his lower lip.

"Look, I am sorry. My mum did some business with Damon's company a few months back and she enjoyed it. She couldn't stop raving about how they have the best customer care and knows the importance of business. So I let it slip that I am working with Damon's girlfriend. She must have heard." Brady said apologetically and Elena's brows furrowed.

"You have nothing to apologise for, boss." She smiled and he laughed in response. "Anyway, she has a long history with Damon that I would rather not delve in right now. So, I gotta go. I was just dropping the schedule when she came in."

"Thank you, Elena." He said. "I'd see you on Monday."

"Yeah, say hi to Lauren for me."

"Yeah, that didn't work out but I'd rather not delve into that right now." he said stealing her words and Elena laughed as she left the office.

..

"So you met the she-male?" Caroline asked as Elena sighed and plopped down on the bed and Jenna laughed as she joined them.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call her that." Elena said rolling her eyes. "She is actually too hot for her own good and I don't want her near Damon." Elena said panicking as Jenna's hand moved to her neck and started comforting her. She shot Jenna a grateful look as Caroline hits Elena with a pillow to continue. "With me and Damon not doing anything right now, I don't want him near hot girls."

"He wouldn't do that to you, you know." Jenna said and Elena nods. "But it is okay to be frantic."

"Really?" Elena asked her eyes widening and Caroline continues.

"Why won't you sleep with him?"

"Mom, I can't find Misty." A voice came from the living room and Elena turns back to Caroline.

"That." she said gesturing to the living room. "That, right there is why I can't sleep with him."

"Are you ready?" Jenna asked and Elena nods shyly. "Then I'd watch her tonight. Go do your thing, somewhere not here." Jenna finishes and Caroline squeals as she jumped and hugged Elena who was laughing heartily.

"Thanks for the offer, Jenna." Elena smiled wholeheartedly. "But I promised Liza that we would spend the weekend together.

"Yeah, come back around 10 am and apologise to her." Jenna said. "You know she would give in."

"I don't want to sleep with Damon at a hotel." Elena argued as she shifted uncomfortably and hugged her pillow to her chest. "That sounds kinda whor-ish if you ask me."

"A, we didn't ask you. B, don't be like "hey Damon, let's spend the night at a hotel. That, right there is what sounds whor-ish." Caroline explains. "Be like, its late, can we go to your place because Caroline throws a fit whenever I woke her up in the middle of the night- which I do, it is not a lie."

"Geez Caroline, oxygen. You can't live without it." Elena said and Jenna laughs. "Okay, I am going to do that and god forbid if something goes bad-"

"God forbid." Caroline starts frantically.

"God forbid, I am sending you through hell and firing you from being my PA." Elena winked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, we need to get you ready." Caroline said as she stood up and walked over to Elena's wardrobe. "You have to wear something that he would have the urge to tear it from your body the minute he see you."

"Caroline, it is not a date." Elena warned. "It is a dinner with his father and I wouldn't show up wearing slutty clothes that would make him disapprove of me. Besides he is really scary from what I heard."

"Come on, Lena." Caroline said walking back with an off shoulder short dress. "You scare the scary."

"What, with my doe eyes?" Elena said rolling her eyes as she remembered Katherine's words and offer. She really hadn't got into it thinking when she left the office because she drove directly to Liza's school and picked her up from school. When she came back home with Liza, both Caroline and Jenna were waiting for her to spend their usual Friday afternoon together. Katherine had offered to give her 25 grand to stay away from Damon. The man she is pretty sure she is falling head over heels for. Not that she is considering Katherine's offer, she just wants to know why she wants Damon back. It has been over four years since she stomped on his heart; Elena wondered what Katherine wants with Damon.

A few weeks back Elena had asked Damon about the last time he saw Katherine and he simply answered her that h hadn't seen her since the visit he paid her after Stefan's funeral. It was good to see Damon not flinching at the mention of her name but right now as she thinks of how to tell Damon she had met his ex, she knew it would affect him. It would take a toll on his night to know that 'evil psychotic bitch' as Damon and Anna called her, had paid his precious little girlfriend a visit. She knew the first words that would leave his mouth are going to be "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

And she doesn't want him near her. She had barely spent 10 minutes with Katherine and she is pretty convincing and she can drag anyone into her web of lies only by batting eyelids.

"Seriously though Elena, you need to wear something sexy." Caroline said and Jenna smacked Caroline's shoulder.

"She doesn't need it." Jenna said. "Don't you see the way he looks at her even when she is in her sweat pants and tank top? She doesn't need to wear something 'sexy'." Jenna concluded as she air quoted the last word.

"Yeah but she needs to provoke him." Caroline argued as she placed her hand on her hips and Jenna rolled her eyes as Elena thinks inside what they are saying and blinked.

"Wait, how does he look at me when I am wearing sweat pants? How do you guys know he is looking at me in some certain way?" Elena asked seriously as Jenna and Caroline shared a look before bursting into laughter.

"You are really oblivious, Elena." Jenna said simply and Elena tilts her head and smiled at Jenna. She wasn't thinking about her situation with Damon.

If Logan Fell hadn't taken Jenna's heart with him, he has surely taken away her care free spirit which is the most adorable thing about Jenna. If it was months back that Elena asked what they were talking about, Jenna would laugh in Elena's face and tell her what a dumb person she is. Even though she misses that, Elena knew it is a matter of time before someone unleashes that again. Because she had started recovering since she started hanging out with Alaric.

"Surprise!" they heard from the doorway and Caroline and Elena screamed as they rushed to the door and hugged their friend. It was Bonnie! Out of nowhere, she didn't tell them that she was coming and she was here, totally pulling off blonde hair.

"Bitch, are you trying to ape me?" Caroline said pushing Bonnie's shoulder lightly as Elena squealed and hugged Bonnie again. It's been months since she saw her best friend.

"Don't worry Bon, she is jealous you pulled the blonde look better than her." Elena said as Jenna hugged Bonnie and murmured something about making a call.

"Oh please, I am like 'the' Amanda Seyfreid. Even better." Caroline said smiling and Bonnie puts her arms around her friends' shoulders as they walked to the bed.

"You are right." Bonnie said as they sat down and removed her jacket as she sighed. "You can't believe what is going on in Mystic Falls. My dad decided to show up out of nowhere."

"Really?" Caroline said silently and Bonnie nods.

"I am sorry sweetie." Elena said. "You could have called us." She said and the blonde heads turned to look at her with raised brows as she continued quickly. "Not that I would have come or anything but we could have talked you know." Elena said and they both turned and shook their head.

"Believe me, it wasn't that bad." Bonnie said. "Have you ever thought of coming back though?"

"Nope." Elena answered simply and Bonnie glanced at Caroline who only shakes her head telling Bonnie how hard headed their friend is and Bonnie sighed.

"Anyway, leave the broody stuff for Stefan-" Bonnie starts and Elena's eyes widened as she looked at Bonnie. "What? Come on sweetie you know I never stopped." Bonnie said and Elena rolled her eyes as laughter escaped her lips.

"I know but come on, Caroline stopped." Elena said. "Okay, who is really the blonde here?" Elena smirked and they all laughed as Bonnie tied her hair up into a bun.

"I want to know all about Tyler and Damon." Bonnie squealed.

"No, the hot guys aren't two." Caroline waggled her brows. "You see, Elena's boss Brady-"

"Wait, Brady- Brady?" Bonnie turned to Elena and Elena shrugged. "He is your boss?"

"And very hot." Caroline concluded.

"How are you doing? Hot guy at home and one at office?" Bonnie said and Elena shakes her head feigning tired.

"Ugh, not easy." She said as they both laughed and discussed what is going on in their lives.

They have missed a lot about each other but they have the weekend to themselves and Bonnie would be there for two weeks which means she is staying for Liza's fifth birthday.

Around 7pm they all got up and helped Elena get ready for her big dinner and big night. She just hoped the night would go as planned.

..

_**I know, I know. I am an awful person. Over a month and I came back with this super lame chapter. I wanted to fit in the whole dinner thing into this but Katherine showing up didn't make it easy and when the end neared it wasn't up to 4,000 words too so I brought Bonnie into it. So next chapter would start right after this. I am not promising an update soon. My muse is dead. Maybe you guys could suggest something and I would see if I can fit it into this.**_

_**PS: I am a huge fan of Kat Graham's blonde hair.**_

_**With my muse dead, I don't think I can keep up with the 4,000 words per chapter thingy, but I would try. Once again, I am sorry and please share your thoughts.**_

_**Xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Before I forget, I want to apologise for the dates and time. They are obviously not going the way they are supposed to go. A few chapters earlier I said Liza's birthday would be in two months and last chapter I said less than four weeks. That is because I don't use dates but I apologise for ruining the thing. **_

Chapter 12

Damon arrived to Elena's house a few minutes before the time they were supposed to leave and he was surprised to see a new face in the house. Elena has told him about her friend Bonnie but the way he had imagined her was totally different from this. He thought she would be over protective and judgy but that is not true. She is free spirited and talkative. He likes her.

"Mum, I don't want to drink this." Liza complained as Elena looked over her while putting on her heels strap. "It has bugs inside."

"Those aren't bugs sweetie." Elena laughed and Damon did the same as he takes Liza in his arms.

"They are called pulp and they happen to be very healthy." Damon explained and Eliza stared at him with her doe eyes. "Drink up, I promise you'll like it." Damon said and he sealed his promise with a kiss on her forehead and Elena smiled at them.

"So Mr. Richie," Bonnie started and Damon chuckled as Elena moved to him rolling her eyes. "Tell me you have pure intentions for my friend and her daughter or..."

"Won't say I didn't see that coming." Damon said as he set Liza on Jenna's lap and Elena flushed in embarrassment.

"We are not doing this right now." Elena said as she hooked her arms with Damon's and leaned down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "You have enough time for that. Liza, go to bed before I come back."

"Like you are coming back." Caroline said and Elena's eyes widened as Damon looked at her suspiciously. "I mean- uh, by the time she comes back Liza would be asleep." Caroline stammered and Damon smirks and Elena knew they were totally busted even if he wouldn't admit it. She quietly pulled him out of the house as they walked to his car.

"So how is work?" Elena asked Damon as they entered the car and he started driving. He sighed before answering her.

"It is getting better now that lovely dad is back." He said sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. She knew that Damon and his father didn't use to have the best relationship and now that they are getting closer to each other, Damon is still adjusting to it which is a good thing. "I don't know what I would have done if he waited till next week." He said looking over her and eying her dressing with an intense look in his eyes. For some reason she liked it and she didn't feel weird under his stare but she felt a little shy. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Okay, promise me you won't let go of the steering wheel if I tell you what happened." She saw his jaw clenched as he looked back at her.

"That son of a bitch, he tried to kiss you." Damon snapped angrily.

"What? No." Elena shouted. "It is far worse than that."

"Okay, I don't wanna imagine what could be possibly worse than that." Damon snapped and Elena shakes her head at how angry he has become in a matter of seconds.

"Katherine came to see Me." she said and she felt the car came to a halt and her eyes widened but she was grateful to see them waiting in the red light. "Your bitch of an ex-girlfriend if you don't get Me." she said silently.

"What did she want?" he asked and Elena could hear the anger behind his voice but he was trying to stay calm. She wondered if she should just tell him the truth and move on but it felt weird for her to even say Katherine's offer out loud.

"She wants me to leave you." Elena said simply shrugging her shoulder as Damon kept quiet for a few seconds before he heard the car horns and he looked up to see the green lights staring back at him.

"I am gonna kill that bitch." He whispered as he continued to drive without saying anything and she looked out of the window too. After a few minutes, they arrived at a mansion even bigger than the one Damon's mother is living in. She sighed and tried to unfasten her seatbelt but Damon caught her hand. She looked at him and she saw his eyes looking back at her sympathetically.

"I am sorry." He said and she nods as she tried to get out again but he caught her. "I am sorry, Elena. For thinking Brady would make a move on you and for having my ex girlfriend show up at your office out of nowhere. I swear to god I haven't seen her since my brother's funeral." He said and she nods. The sincerity in his eyes makes her melt and she knows he is thinking of a way to make things better so she put her hand on his and squeezed the back of his hand.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I believe you and I don't blame you for her showing up at my work place. She is Brady's stepsister and she found out from him that you are my boyfriend so she showed up. No one is to blame here."

"But still-"

"Damon, no buts." Elena said as she placed her palm on his chest playing with the collar of his shirt. "I know you are trying to find a way to make things better but Katherine wouldn't be the one to break things between us. Hell, nothing would bring us apart as long as you still want me."

"I don't wanna live a day without you in my life." he said simply as he captured his lips in hers and she smiled into the kiss. The three words are still hanging in the air but they are not needed as long as they both know how they feel about each other.

They let go and get out of the car and they walked to the front door and Damon pushed it open. From the outside it looked magnificent and the inside wasn't anything less than that. The moment they stepped inside she let out a sigh at the beautiful artworks that were hung on a wall. This was great, not every rich person wants some artwork around their house and this made her respect Damon's dad more. The wooden floor was spotless and she wondered who he lived there with since he doesn't have a wife. Like they were reading her mind two male cooks stepped outside of a door which she assumed was the dining room hallway and it looked like the hallway doesn't end.

Damon's hand found hers and she smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently but they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh!" Elena said nervously pulling back and she saw Damon's father standing a few feet away from them, his lips set in a firm line. "Hello Mr. Salvatore, I am Elena."

"Elena Gilbert, 22, turning 23 in a few months and working at the Queen's publishing company." The man said as he moved closer and shakes her hand. "Why do I know so much about you?" he smiled but his thick British accent and his voice sent chills to her toes. She has heard this voice somewhere but she doesn't wanna get into it right now. She looked back to Damon who has gone red the way he did when his mother told Elena how he couldn't stop talking about her.

"Thank you." Elena said as he gestured for them to follow him and they did. When they are down the hallway, she slowed down and pats Damon's shoulder. "I know his voice somewhere." She said and Damon looks at her strangely. "This British accent and the voice I know I know it." she said and Damon continues to look at her strangely but she just shakes her head and smiled nervously. "Maybe British accents just irk me because of Rebekah and Liza's father." She said and then it hit her, he had the exact same voice as Stefan. Even though Giuseppe sounds more matured and his hair looks exactly like Stefan's.

God, no. Her mind shouted.

She is probably being paranoid about the whole meeting Giuseppe thing. She isn't gonna let her freaky thoughts ruin this. Giuseppe is in his best mood from what she can say and she wouldn't ruin that for both her and Damon.

"You look a little red." Damon whispered as he sat beside Elena on the table and she could only swallow and force out a smile. "Dad is in his best mood today, you don't have to worry. Besides, he likes you."

"So, Ms. Gilbert-"

"Call me Elena please." She said assuring Giuseppe with a nod and he only shrugs-something that Damon takes from him- and nods.

"Elena," he said and she smiled as they started dinner. "How is your daughter? What is her name again?"

"Eliza, she is fine." She smiled and they fell into another round of awkward silence. She could see that Damon was worried about how she has changed the moment they came in but she tried to stay calm. She doesn't want to freak him out. "Um, you have a pretty home Mr. Salvatore." She smiled and Giuseppe smiled back as he gulped down water and looked back at her.

"Why thank you, Elena." He said. "Damon lives here whenever he gets drunk and-" Giuseppe started and Elena's eyes widened and Damon responds.

"Dad-"

"Not that he gets drunk anymore or anything." Giuseppe said holding up his hands in surrender and she smiled softly. He is not as uptight as everyone makes him out to be. Or he is in a good mood. "I'd say you are a breath of fresh air to him."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Elena smiled as she reached for Damon's hand under the table and squeezed it. "Damon is a good person, he was only given a reason to turn untamed and I am glad he let go of his past." She said smiling softly at Damon and he smiled tightly at that.

"Ah, not only you dear." Giuseppe said and Damon shakes his head in embarrassment. "That girl he was planning to marry was a total mess, she didn't only rob his money but she took away the only brother he's got." Elena knew Giuseppe was saying this only to protect Damon but she can see that Damon is taking it the wrong way as his fingers tightened against hers under the table.

"Well dad, you would be happy to know that Katherine paid a visit to Elena a few hours back." Damon said and Elena jumped in.

"It was nothing, she went to look for my boss and she happens to know that we are um, dating. So she said a few things and left, I can't even make out what she looks like right now." Elena said as she bends her head down a little to talk to Damon. "What's wrong with you?" she whispered and Damon ignored her.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Giuseppe said firmly and Elena nods. "Damon, can you bring my meds?" Giuseppe said after a few seconds silence and Elena swallowed tightly knowing Giuseppe wants a little chat with her. Damon hesitates a little before leaving and Giuseppe continues.

"Listen, if she said something tell me." Giuseppe said. "Because I won't let her anywhere near my son. He is the only one I have got left and I won't let her take him away from me."

"It was nothing." Elena murmured and she kept quiet hoping Damon would return immediately but to no avail. She looked up to see Giuseppe staring back at her suspiciously and she sighed as she continued. "She told me to leave him and that she would reward me with 25 grand." She said silently and she heard Giuseppe let out a sharp sigh. She isn't going to ramble about how Katherine wouldn't make her leave Damon because Giuseppe might suspect something.

"And what do you want to do?"

"I didn't want anybody to know." She whispered. "I didn't tell my friends and I didn't tell Damon. I planned on ignoring her."

"She would come back." Giuseppe said. "And she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"I won't just hand Damon over for some stupid 25 grand." Elena said in a sharp voice. "He is not some price to win and I, uh- oh my god." Elena whispered the last part as she realised she is about to say those words out loud to Damon's father. If anyone deserved to know first, it wouldn't be Giuseppe it would be Damon.

"I know."

"He means the world to me, believe me." Elena said sincerely and Giuseppe smiled broadly at her. She was happy to know that he believed her and she now feels comfortable that she has let it out to someone.

"You have to tell Damon." He said and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I would if you stop hiding the love you have for him." She smiled and Giuseppe laughed.

This was totally going the unexpected way and she is enjoying it. At first she thought this dinner would suck and that she would end up going to bed angry but Giuseppe proved her wrong. He shares something with Damon that only someone who knows the real Damon would understand and he loves Damon more than his own life.

"And have him ditch the business? No." Giuseppe said and Elena was about to respond when Damon sat down beside her with a little smile on his face.

"Having fun without me?" he said kissing her cheek as he handed Giuseppe the meds and he took them and put them down. They moved from the dining room to the living room where Damon and Elena sat down in a couch together and Giuseppe sat across them.

"So your parents live in Virginia?" Giuseppe said and Elena nods.

"Mystic Falls to be exact, my whole relatives live there."

"Wow, my son lived there." Giuseppe said and Elena leaned up a little because the thing is getting so damn complicated and coincidental.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Stefan died on his way back there." He said and Elena feels like she couldn't breathe. Did she just land in a middle of a soap opera or what? Her hands flew to her hair and she dragged her fingers through her hair but it didn't help, the hair band didn't let it go through.

"I knew that Stefan lived in Virginia, we never talked about the town-" Damon said turning back to Elena and he stopped mid-sentence as he saw her turned pale. "Whoa, are you okay?" Damon said as his hand moved to Elena's back but she jerked back a little and he looked at her confused.

"You uh- you said your brother didn't use the Salvatore surname." Elena stammered and she held her breath to ask the question that would change many things for her. "What was his surname?" she asked and Damon's face fell too as he realised what she was talking about too. She had told him that Liza's father died when she was barely 2 and now Liza is turning 5. He had caught the name 'Stef' in many of her conversations with Jeremy and the day she was telling him about Liza, she told him that naming Liza 'Eliza Alison Wilson' would have been mouthful.

Oh god!

Stefan is Liza's father. He is Liza's uncle and Liza's grandfather is sitting across them.

"Oh my god." Damon whispered as his head fell back to the headrest of the couch and he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Elena running outside the house.

"What is happening?" Giuseppe asked worriedly and Damon gets up quickly as he retrieved Elena's discarded purse and her coat from the coat hanger.

Damon licked his lips silently and looked at Giuseppe. With a calming tone and look he managed to say "Stefan is Eliza's father." He said calmly and he saw Giuseppe's face registered shocked.

He didn't wait for his father's reply as he ran towards Elena. She was standing in the hallway looking at some pictures she didn't notice when she was coming in. It was a picture of him, Stefan and Giuseppe and as Elena turned around and sees him, she ran on her heels again and Damon followed her outside, he didn't know where she was going and she sure as hell doesn't know where she is going.

"Elena, stop." Damon snapped as he caught up with her and turned her around forcefully. Her face was covered in tears and Damon's heart broke seeing her like that. He has never seen her like this. She was always calm whenever they are together and no matter what, she never cried in front of him. It was only the day that she told him about Liza that she cried in front of him and it was nothing like this.

"Let me go." She said fighting from his grasp and Damon caught both her arms using his strength to make her listen.

"No, I won't let you go Elena." He snapped back and she closed her eyes as she let her tears fall freely.

"What is it to you? You didn't know about her until like one and a half month back, Giuseppe probably don't want a granddaughter and-"

"Are you kidding me?" Damon said releasing her angrily as she stumbled back a little. "Do you even know what you are saying? Why are you even the one freaking out? You don't get freak out Elena. I just found out that my dead brother is the father of my girlfriend's daughter, I should be freaking out, not you." Damon paused to catch his breath. "My dad just found out that his dead son abandoned a pregnant girl and has a daughter somewhere around the world and he doesn't know about her till now. Do you realise how crappy that would make us feel?" he asked and she sniffled again, her eyes still closed.

"I know that-"

"No you don't, Elena." He snapped. "My father might look or sound like an ass to you but you don't realise how responsible he would feel for not taking care of his granddaughter. He doesn't even get to know her until she is turning five. I don't get to know that I have a niece till she is turning five." He said as he puts his hand back in his pockets and licked his dry lips. "You are not in this alone, Elena."

"She is the only thing that keeps me going, Damon." Elena cried helplessly. "I don't want her to end up hurt, I don't want anyone to take her away from me." Elena cried and Damon's mouth fell open. Now he knows where she is coming from. She is only 22 and she is afraid his family would take away Liza from her now that they know about her. "She is mine, she is my daughter and I don't even know if I am ever going to be able to live without her."

"Hey." Damon soothed as he takes her face in his palms and he strokes her cheek. "Listen to me; no one would ever take her away from you. She is yours." He repeated her words and he heard her sigh a little. "Not Giuseppe, not me, hell not even Stefan's ghost can take her away from you. I promise." He said as he wrapped her in a hug and she calmed down in his arms snuggling into his chest.

"I am sorry." She whispered and Damon kissed her hair.

"It is okay." He whispered. "I get why you freaked out and I promise you I won't let it happen. We'll discuss everything when we are not standing in the cold okay?"

He was about to pull back when she held him tightly and Damon strokes her hair. "Hey, I have to drive us home." Damon said and she shakes her head against his chest. "Okay, I would call a cab." He said and she nods in approval.

She clearly doesn't want to leave him and she wants to be with him when she wakes up. The thing is that she can't ask him to take them to his place tonight and she doesn't want to go back home in this condition. There would be a lot of explaining to do and she is too tired for it.

"Hey look, dad is calling." Damon said as he held her with one arm and answered the call with one hand.

"_Hey."_

"Uh, we are still outside. We can't come back inside." Damon said and Giuseppe sighed on the other line.

"_Fine, can I talk to Elena?"_

"Uh, I don't know." Damon said and Elena gestured for him to give her the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hi Elena."_

"I am sorry for running out. I was confused."

"_Oh don't be silly. Let's hope we can do this again, some other time. Four of us." _

"I would love to." Elena smiled as she realised that he wants to include Liza in their next dinner date. They said their goodbyes and Giuseppe told them not to call a cab and that he would send his driver to take them home.

When the driver arrived and they entered the backseat, still in each other's arms Elena has started drifting when she heard Damon telling the driver to take them to his house.

"What?" Elena murmured and Damon chuckled.

"Don't pretend like you weren't planning the whole night." he said and she snuggled into his chest. "But you are tired." He sighed and she nods against his chest.

As they reached his apartment and he carried her inside, he gave her his shirt to wear and she climbed on the bed as Damon did the same. He hugged her to himself and their breathes steadied as he leaned down and kissed her cheek down to her neck. She moaned as his fingers massaged her scalp gently and she was relieved to know that the hair band has been removed and she was getting air in her hair. He finally moved to her lips and in an instant he was on top of her and he was trying to pull back but she is not letting him go.

"Elena, you are tired." He said and she groaned in frustration as she straightened on the bed looking at the ceiling and he did the same. A few seconds later, he pulled her in and kissed her hair.

"Stop." She warned and he laughed.

"You are a strong woman." He said. "The strongest I have ever seen and I love that in you." He said and she smiled as she tried to avoid the topic.

"I didn't see the house." she said looking at the doorway. "I would in the morning. Thank god it's weekend." She smiled and Damon laughed.

She remembered that Giuseppe had told her to tell Damon about Katherine and she clears her throat and started. "Damon, what I told you about Katherine-"

"Yes?" he urged her to continue as she stopped.

"It wasn't the only thing she said." She paused. "She offered to pay me to leave you, I didn't want to tell you but I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"Elena, I know Katherine wouldn't just tell you to leave me without using her old tricks." He said. "You were just sparing my feeling sand I wouldn't mind you not telling me because I know you wouldn't do that."

"Thank you." She whispered half-asleep.

"For what?"

"For being there." She said. "For trusting me and believing in Me." she whispered lastly before falling asleep and Damon kissed her forehead as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too."

..

_**Okay, I admit there are a lot cheesy lines in this chapter and it shows us new sides of people which is a good thing.**_

_**The story is not coming to an end but with one of the biggest secrets revealed; brace yourself that it would end before December or around December. In fact I want to start the New Year with two brand new stories so I want to finish my stories before New Year. Xoxo **_

_**This would be a fifteen or sixteen chapters' story too I think. Stick around for another huge drama coming up though.**_

_**Review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_And meet me there tonight, and let me know that it's not all in my mind..._

Damon stirred in his sleep and he sighed as he remembered its Saturday, he has all the weekend to himself and Elena. She was there beside him, clinging to him tightly like she would never let him go. He smiled as he brushed away the hair in her face and used his thumb to trace her lips. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he has ever came across. He still couldn't believe that Liza is his niece. He fell in love with the girl the minute he set his eyes on her and now she happened to share his blood. It is like he loves her more now, if that is even possible.

Elena's breakdown yesterday night is still fresh in his memories. She didn't care who Liza was related to or what is going to change, all she care about is having her daughter and not allowing anyone to take the girl from her. The thought is beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time; he is starting to understand the motherly love people are talking about now that he sees a growing child and her mother almost every day. And it didn't surprise him that he wanted to be Liza's father, he want to be her father figure if Elena would allow him.

His mind drifted back to Katherine and the little visit she paid Elena. He is going to keep Elena out of this, he don't want her getting involved with the vindictive bitch because Katherine would hurt her. She has the tendency of hurting people and not caring about it. He wouldn't let her try any of her old tricks on Elena and he is going to stop it and he knows how. He saw Elena stir in her sleep and he laughed as she murmured something before blinking twice and finally opening her eyes.

"Good morning." Damon said softly and she smiled.

"Morning." She said. "I thought I would wake up and find myself at home. I thought you'd freak out and run away." she smiled teasingly.

"Umm, if I remember correctly you did the freak out for all three of us yesterday." He said and she blushed. "How are you feeling? Do you still want a Salvatore?"

"I want a Salvatore and my daughter would want a Salvatore too." she said as she drew lazy circles on Damon's collar bone and he chuckled. "About Stefan-"

"Yeah?" Damon said curiously and she suddenly turned serious.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would do the whole speech?" she said with a little smile and Damon nods his head in understanding. Is she actually offering for him to be the father figure in her daughter's life?

"Elena, I don't know." He said and he saw her face fell. "I mean-" he started quickly. "I have something I want to take care of today, I would give you time to think over things before I come back tonight." Damon said and she nods gently. "I want Liza to be mine too, if you want."

"Like you said, I should think about it." Elena said as she suddenly gets off the bed and Damon looked at her strangely.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and she shakes her head as she sat back down and ran her hand through her hair. Damon moved his hands to her shoulders and starts massaging her shoulders gently. "Elena, it is okay. It is me." he whispered. "It is okay to be scared." He said and she nods her head as she sniffled back a tear.

"How could you be so understanding?" she said as she turned around to face him. "I wanted to mean what I was saying two minutes back but I couldn't." She said silently. "I couldn't and you deserve so much better." She paused as she laughed anxiously. "It is not okay, Damon. It is selfish."

"Hey, I totally understand." He said and she nods as she snuggled into his arms. "I do understand, Elena. You lost everything because of her and losing her would break you and I don't want that. Nobody wants that."

She simply nodded and gets up as she moved to his bathroom. Damon watched her closely as he shakes his head and left the room too.

The minute she heard the door closes, she knew Damon had left the room so she moved back into the room and took her phone. She quickly messaged Caroline to bring over her outfits and Liza, she was happy to know that Caroline knew the place. Caroline wanted deets but Elena told her to just come over. She felt bad for how she reacted in front of Damon. After her breakdown yesterday, she thought she was done with being scared but right now as they start talking again, she felt that particular feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wants to get rid of it.

She doesn't want Damon to think that she didn't trust him. Because she does, with all her life, she wants to be able to share everything she has with him and if that means Damon being Liza's father, she is ready to do it too. She moved back to the bathroom and spent a lot of minutes in Damon's Jacuzzi. It relieved her and she came out feeling like she is being reincarnated. All the stress is gone but the thought of losing her daughter still burn in the back of her mind as much as she wants to let it go.

"Elena." Caroline rushed into the room and Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline hugged her. "I know you say to come alone but-"

"Surprise!" she heard two more voices and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She is happy to see her three favourite girls but she knew none of them was here because they want to have a good time. Everyone is here to know what happened the other night.

"Guys!" Elena said and Bonnie waggled her brows. "I told you to bring Liza and my clothes, I can't find any." Elena said turning back to Caroline and Bonnie smacked her shoulder.

"Aren't you happy to see us?"

"I am but before you ask, nothing happened." She lowered her voice and they all murmured 'oh' as she rolled her eyes. "And I don't want to talk about it. At least not now."

"Why are you playing house with Damon then?" Jenna asked and Elena looked at Jenna, the surprise evident in her eyes.

"Before _you _ask" Caroline said stealing Elena's words. "Alaric came over a few hours back just to have Jenna say hi to his mum." Elena's eyes widened at this as Caroline threw her the bag she brought her clothes in and Bonnie continued.

"Claire, her name is Claire." Bonnie said. "She was all about how Alaric couldn't date anyone for all the years he stayed in London and he refused to talk about it to her till he came back to New York."

"That's sweet." Elena said as she pulled her top over her head and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"I wanted to know what you think." Jenna said and Elena smiled at her.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about and I think we should save this till Damon is out." Elena said silently as she gestured for them to move to the living room and they did as she looked around for the kitchen and met Damon there. "Hey." She said as Damon smiled at her.

"Mamma." Liza said wiggling her legs on the counter until Damon dropped her down and she moved to hug Elena. Elena looked over to see Damon looking away from them and she crouched to Liza's height.

"Hi baby." Elena said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I had a good dream but I didn't tell anyone." She giggled. "I want you to be the first to know. It's a surprise."

"Okay baby, go to Caroline in the living room." Elena said. "We'll talk about your secret dream later." The girl did as she said and Elena stood up as she walked over to Damon and hugged him from behind. "I am sorry."

"Elena-"

"Just hear me out, Damon." She stopped him. "I still don't know what I am gonna do, that's why I wanted Liza to come over but they all came, sorry for that too." she blushed as he turned around and shakes his head.

"Its okay, Elena." He said as he cupped her cheeks. "What's mine is yours, don't worry."

"Now you are just making me feel awful." Elena said blushing in embarrassment and Damon chuckled as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Have you told them yet?"

"No." She said. "I would tell them after our breakfast and then I will send them away and spend the day with Liza till you come back here." She said and he nods.

Elena turned around and left for the living room as he continued preparing breakfast. He knows how stressed she must be feeling. It is not an easy decision to make. One day you are a single mother with a boyfriend and the next, you have to make a decision whether you want that boyfriend in your daughter's life even if he happens to be the uncle of the child. He knew he wouldn't take it lightly if he were in her shoes. She is good with the whole hiding thing and even though he hates it because it kills her inside, it is the best for everyone.

He couldn't imagine where they would stand if Elena wanted her daughter all to herself. Giuseppe would not let it, that is for sure because even this morning Giuseppe had called asking how they were, he knows he wanted to hear about Liza but he is just trying to be cool about the thing. Even though Stefan was not Mary's son, he thought Mary deserved to know about it and when he told her, Anna called and shouted about how she is going to be an aunt.

He didn't tell Elena because he doesn't want to freak her out more than she is already. When Caroline arrived with Liza, Liza came directly to the kitchen looking for him when Caroline told her that her Mamma is in the shower. Damon had put her on top of the counter and gave her the pancakes that were ready. He was relieved to know that Anna's chocolates in the freezer would be helpful and he gave her. When Elena came in the kitchen and Liza ran to her, he couldn't help but imagine having that every day for the rest of his life and then the thought scared him too. That is why he refused to look at them; instead he turned to the frying pan and continued what he was doing.

After their breakfast which Bonnie, Jenna and Caroline decided to bail out, Damon got ready for whatever he was going to face when he meets Katherine after years. He just hoped it would go as he planned and then he would be done with her for good.

"Are you going to tell me where you are going?" Elena asked pulling her best puppy dog face for the nth time that morning and he shakes his head as he tried to put the button of his shirt but he couldn't. Elena helped him as she stands in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "Come on, Damon."

"Elena, you would know everything when I come back." He said and Elena gasped dramatically.

"Tell me you are not buying a ring." she said and his eyes widened.

"What, no." He laughed as his lips moved to hers and Elena smiled. "But would it be too bad if I get a ring?" he said and he didn't wait for her reply as he walked out of the house and he could feel her stare on his back till he left the house.

Did he just play house with Elena? _Whipped. _That is what he has been for the past four months since he met her. He doesn't believe in love at first sight and he really thinks they are moving fast with Elena but the last time he had a long time relationship, it didn't end well. So he is just hoping for the best.

As he drove down Katherine's street, he gripped the steering wheel like his life depended on it and he is sure he has turned pale. He didn't want to this but he has to, otherwise Katherine is going to destroy the happiness he has spent years trying to find. She is going to destroy the little family he has been willing to build and he isn't ready for that. The moment Elena told him about Katherine, he knew there must be a way to keep her away from him forever and as he thought into the matter he found it. He is just hoping that the scar of it still lies with her and would never go away.

It is a cruel thing to wish someone but what could he do? The thing he has with Elena is worth everything. For someone deep and distant like Elena, he is happy he got her attention and he would do anything to stop whatever it is that is against them.

As he parked in the front of her house, he looked over to her driveway and saw a red Porsche. Damon scoffed at the thought of Katherine driving it, sure she doesn't settle for anything less but Katherine's greediness gets her everything she wants but that is about to change.

He rang the doorbell and he waited for someone to open the door for more than three minutes but nothing happened, he rang again and that is when he heard hurried footsteps approaching the door. As the door opened, Damon saw Katherine standing in front of him with nothing but a robe and her hair is wet. He raised his eyebrows nonchalantly as he walked beside her into the house. What he doesn't understand is the surprised and disapproving look on her face.

What is wrong with this woman? Does she have a split personality or something?

"What are you doing here?" her question proved to him that she does have a split personality.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed. "What were _you _doing at my girlfriend's office?" he asked as he fold his arms against his chest and she huffed too as she pushed the door closed and lowered her voice.

"I see she has told you everything, I know she would be that kind of girl." Katherine cooed as she moved closer to Damon and reached for the collar of his shirt but he stepped back and showed his index finger to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted and Katherine's eyes widened.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed in a hushed tone as Damon looked upstairs and smirks.

"You are not alone." He said and moved closer to her. "You are going to stay away from me and Elena." He said and she scoffed and shakes her head, she starts to walk away but he caught her shoulder and pulled her back. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that the mere sight of you makes me wanting nothing more than to strangle you?" he said seriously and she smirked.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I want you?" she said in a husky tone and Damon rolled her eyes. Why is it that the things that used to make him go weak in the knees few years back are the things that makes him want to vomit right now? "When are _you _gonna get it through your thick skull that you belong with someone like me not someone like your low-class girlfriend?"

"Okay, I guess I am not left with any choice." Damon said as he reached for his pocket and brought out a paper. "Take a look at this." the minute Katherine's eyes landed on it, he saw her eyes burning with rage as she looked up at him.

"Where do you get this?" she asked her hands shaking slightly as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Damon, don't do this."

"No, really Katherine." He jeered. "They were mailed to me before you changed your posting address. I never opened them till yesterday night and I wasn't shocked to know that you were banging your uncle when you were having sex with two brothers." he paused. "Victoria would be very happy to know that she could have had a niece or nephew from her own daughter." Damon said and he saw Katherine moved to tears. As much as he hates seeing a crying woman, he is enjoying this because this is the only way everyone would get out without being hurt. "Come on, Katherine I know you are a vindictive little bitch but sleeping with your own uncle? That is just low."

"Damon, please." She cried. "I swear, I was just playing games. I didn't want you back."

Damon's jaw clenched at this "What you did wasn't enough?" he yelled. "Do you have to play more games with me? Need I remind you that my brother died because of you-?"

"Damon-"

"No, let me get this out." He said as he pointed his index finger to her face. "Everyone was right, you should be carrying the guilt of Stefan's death around with you not me. I was the innocent one, you cheated on me with my brother, you made him fall in love with you then you rejected him and he died because he was frustrated. You didn't give him a chance to see what he has on this earth and everything he could do with it." he paused. "When Alaric said this, I thought it was awful but seeing you right now, I wished it was you too."

"Damon, I am sorry." She said for the first time and he shakes his head. "Please."

"If you find a way to bring back my brother, I would forgive you." He said as he threw the paternity test results at her. "This is not the only copy I have, I have the abortion papers too, Katherine." He said. "If you try to come near me or anyone I care about, I don't care what the hell is going to happen to you or your pervert of an uncle, I am going to put this in the press." He said as he stared into her eyes coldly and she sniffled as she looked down. "You know I _will._" He said before he walked away from the house and entered his car.

The last time he had an encounter with Katherine, he didn't get to tell her how he felt and now that he did, everything came rushing back. He let out several breathes before he puts his head on the steering wheel and calmed down for a few minutes.

Last night when Elena went to sleep, he moved out of bed to the box room where all his old stuffs are. After he moved out of his old apartment because of the unwanted memories he had there with Katherine, he had wanted to take back all her belongings to her but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her face. So as he dug through the old stuffs, he found many of Katherine's mail that he had received and that is when he saw it.

What upsets him more was that Katherine was playing a game when she went to see Elena. She never really wanted him back. Not that he wants her to want him back, he hated that she dragged Elena into the mess. He hated that now he has to explain this to Elena. He is happy he got Katherine to back down though. He is happy he got rid of her and he wants this to be the last time he would see of her.

Thinking back home, he remembered how he left the house with Elena and her friends, so he decided against going. Instead he drove towards his mother's house. He needs a little family time too. He is going to tell them what happened but he would skip the part where Katherine has been sleeping with her uncle. As much as he hates her, that would be a cruel thing to do. He would just leave her with the guilt that he saw on her face as he walked out of her apartment.

..

"Oh my god, I need a drink." Bonnie said as she stood up from the couch and Elena chuckled as she looked back to the two blondes who have a shocked expression after she explained to them how Damon is Liza's uncle.

"+1." Caroline shouted and Jenna caught Elena's hand in hers.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Jenna asked and Elena answered with a shrug.

"I don't know." She said simply and Bonnie sat down beside her.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie said. "Do you realise how simple and smooth things are being for you? I mean no offence, Elena but it is like drama loves you. Now that you've got Damon and his family in the right place, I can't imagine what could ruin you guys."

"Well, I can." Caroline says as all three heads snapped back to the blonde. "I mean, his evil ex wants him back doesn't she?" Caroline said and Elena nods. "Come on, I know Katherine Pierce. She always gets what she wants."

"What are you suggesting that she is going to take away my boyfriend?" Elena snapped and Caroline held up her hands in surrender as the room fell silent. "Do you think I am going to let her or Damon is gonna let her?"

"Elena, you are hiding something." Bonnie said simply as she dropped her tumbler on the coffee stool and Elena sighed as she leaned back on the couch.

"She offered to give me 25 grand to leave Damon." Elena said and all the three mouths shouted 'what?' "Yeah, she did and I told Damon. He didn't say or do anything about it."

"Well, it was only yesterday Elena." Jenna said.

"Yeah, she destroyed both Damon and Stefan's lives in one day." Elena said. "I am sorry if her name makes me jump out of my skin."

"It is gonna be okay, Elena." Caroline said as she stood up and reached for Elena's hand. "We should get going." Caroline said as she eyed the other two girls and Elena sat up.

"What, why?" Elena said. "I need you guys."

"Elena, keep Katherine away from your mind and think about what you want." Jenna said. "Damon deserves that, all of you does. Including Liza."

Elena sighed at the thought of being the one to decide not only one but two or more people's lives from here. If she turns her back on Damon, which she doesn't want to, she is going to wreck not only her life but Damon's, Giuseppe's and Liza's. No matter what, she can't let go of Damon. No matter how scared she is, it would go away after some time but Damon wouldn't stay. If she didn't make her decision, she is going to lose him forever and she doesn't want to think of forever without him.

"Okay, goodbye." Elena said as she hugged them and they left. She looked inside Damon's room where Liza was sleeping and she smiled because she looked so peaceful and she shouldn't wake up soon.

Using that opportunity, she jumped into the kitchen and decided to prepare a meal for them. She isn't the greatest cook but you learn one or two things from living alone and being a waitress for years. She scrambled through the kitchen and she felt relieved when she found everything she was looking for. Even though there was nothing fresh and everything was packaged, she thinks she could manage to cook pasta and sauce even though she feels like it is not enough.

When she was done, she sighed and smiled to herself because she succeeded in not burning Damon's apartment. She ran to the room and saw Liza playing, she has been awake for an hour but she found Damon's spare phone and she was playing games on it.

It was 7 pm and she knew Damon would be back any minute. He hadn't called and she know he must be busy with something so she just sat down in the living room and hugged Liza to herself.

"Mamma, I didn't tell you about my dream." Liza said and Elena gasped dramatically.

"Oh yeah, you didn't." Elena said. "But you said it is a secret, say it silently." Elena whispered and the girl giggled as she moved her lips to Elena's ear.

"Damon got me a kitten." Liza said with a laugh and Elena couldn't help but chuckle too. "I was calling him daddy."

"Damon? Or the kitten?"

"Damon!" the girl exclaimed happily and Elena swallowed tightly. "Can I call him daddy?"

"No, we are going to have to ask Damon about that." Elena said with a smile and a voice startled both of them.

"What are you going to ask me?" Damon said and Elena stood up as she hugged him and kissed him softly.

"Damon!" Liza said as she jumped Damon causing Elena to stumble back a little with a laugh. "I was asking Mamma-"

"Eliza-" Elena started and Damon shot her a weird look. She never called Liza with her full name, why the sudden change of mind?

"If I could call you daddy?" she asked and Elena's eyes moved to her feet as she flushed with embarrassment but as Damon arm slid around her shoulder, she sighed and snuggled into him.

"Well, what does Mamma have to say about that?" Damon asked looking at Elena and Elena smiled in response.

"I think it is cool, if it is okay with you."

"It is very okay and accurate, if you ask me." Damon responded and Elena laughed as Damon leaned down to kiss her.

"Uh, put me down." Liza said and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, while you are at that go the room opposite Damon's and change." Elena said. "Your pyjamas are on the bed and come here right away for dinner." Elena ordered and Damon looked at her with amusement as she punched his shoulder a little and sat down on the couch.

"I went to see Katherine." He said and Elena looked up at him, shocked.

"What? Is that why you won't tell me where you were going?" she asked simply as he sat down beside her and nods. "Well? What happened?"

"We have got rid of her." Damon said with a shrug and Elena scoffs. Katherine wouldn't give up that easily but she listened to Damon as he continued. "Turns out she was only playing a game and doesn't want me back."

"Hihi?" Elena said sarcastically with a sly grin on her face as she suddenly turned serious. "Seriously Damon, Katherine wouldn't give up that easily. Your father said that, Caroline said that."

"Well yeah, I wasn't planning to say this because I promised her that her secret is safe with me as long as she stays away from us but Katherine used to have an affair with her uncle."

"Eww." Elena said as her hands reached to cover her eyes and Damon chuckled.

"I have got a few of her mails that were posted at my old apartment before she changed her postal address and I found out there." Damon said. "She was terrified, I have never seen her like that before." Damon said and Elena reached to squeeze his hand.

"I won't tell anyone." She said and Damon nods.

"I know, I trust you."

"And Damon, I have decided to stay."

"Duh!" he said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't imagine anything better than this." she whispered as his arm reached for her and pulled her to him. "I want to be with you for as long as anywhere this would take us."

"Forever." He whispered as he kissed her hair and she smiled.

"Forever." She repeated in a whisper. "And Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said for the first time and he smiled. He knew she did, and she might have used other words to tell him but never this. She has never said the three words before and he enjoyed having to hear them from her. "When you are done rehashing that in your mind, you can kiss me." she said. "I am all yours."

..

_**God, I hate pre reading chapters and this one is way too long but I still did. If you find any mistake, it is either the site's fault or my computer's. Kidding.**_

_**3 or 4 chapters to go, I think 3 is more accurate though. And how many of you loved how I chased Katherine away? I am just awesome. The next chapter has its own drama too but they will survive, they always do. There will be a time jump though.**_

_**Review please. Xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Oh god, why are you crying now?" Damon asked and Elena quickly wiped her tears and blushed as she turned around to see Damon shooting her curious yet worried looks. He hates seeing her upset and the last two weeks have been perfect. After Damon has busted Katherine about her little affair with her uncle, Katherine and her boyfriend Klaus (shocker) left town. Caroline was so surprised about Katherine dating Klaus but maybe Katherine doesn't want kids too. Elena didn't tell them what happened with Damon and Katherine because she had promised Damon she wouldn't tell a soul. So she simply told her friends that Giuseppe talked to Katherine and after that she felt guilty and skipped town.

"I can't believe she is turning five today." Elena said as she turned around on the bed and looked at Damon who was laughing heartily now. Since the day Elena spent the weekend at Damon's house, Damon had been picking her and Liza every Friday to spend the weekend with him. They'd have the perfect time together all three of them and on this Sunday, she hoped they would have the best time as it is Liza's fifth birthday.

"Is that why you are crying?" Damon smiled and Elena nods as he kissed her cheek. "Wait, till she is turning 16 then, I don't want to scare you but let's hope she wouldn't be a sucker for bad boys." Damon smirked and Elena hits his chest playfully. "Like her mother." He continued and Elena rolled her eyes.

"I am not a sucker for bad boys." Elena defended and Damon scoffed.

"You are dating me, you dated Brady-"

"Geez, well let's hope she wouldn't turn blonde since _you _are a sucker for blondes."

"I am not." Damon said with a frown.

"Are too." Elena pushed and Damon scowls like a little kid which Elena finds cute and decided to play along.

"You are a brunette."

"Rebekah wasn't, Andie wasn't, and Katherine dyed her-"

"Okay, let's stop this." Damon said as his hands flew to his ears dramatically and Elena pried them and used all her strength to hold them in her hands as she sat up. She knows Damon is just letting her hold his wrist because he wants her to have her moment but on another circumstance, he would have used the opportunity to get her under him and do his way with her.

"Nope, Rebekah was-"

"Okay, I did not date Rebekah. Stop saying that I dated her."

"Only if you would stop linking me with Brady." Elena smirked. "I had sex with the guy once-"

"Which he is not half as good in bed as I am-" Damon cuts off and she blushed.

"Well, you might be right about that." Elena said. "But I am not bitching about my boss or saying how good he is in bed." She said as she dragged herself off the bed and pulled her top over her head as she makes way outside the room. She entered the room across Damon's room which Liza was sleeping in and she gently touched her daughter's hair.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Liza_

_Happy birthday to you_

Elena sang and she felt Damon's presence behind her as the little girl stretched and Damon whispered in her ear "Incredible singer."

"I am not." She whispered back.

"Are too." Damon said and she giggled causing her daughter to wake up fully.

"Mamma, Daddy." Elena saw Damon smiling broadly from the corner of her eyes and she smiled at the little girl. "Morning."

"Happy birthday sweetie." Damon said as he reached to take her in his arms but she refused to let him and he moved back gently.

"I am a big girl now." the girl said and Elena smiled.

"Age of rebelliousness." Damon whispered to Elena and Elena's eyes widened and he continued. "Don't worry, we are going to deal with this." Damon said and Elena laughed.

"Okay, _big girl _go and brush your teeth and come down for breakfast before everyone comes. We are going to celebrate your birthday in a few hours because everyone is busy tonight."

"But I want my birthday in the night." Liza argued and Elena smiled softly as she reached and take Liza's hands.

"I know and I am sorry but you see, uncle Jeremy is going back to Mystic Falls tonight and we don't want him waking up late." Elena said. "Do you want him to miss his flight because if he does, he wouldn't come back to us again." Elena said with a little pout and Liza pouts too as she shakes her head. "Good girl, now come on."

She gets off the bed and went to brush her teeth, she did and followed them downstairs where Damon makes them breakfast and they ate together.

"Mamma, are we going to Mystic Falls too?" Liza asked and Elena looked at her with a smile.

"No, we aren't."

"But you said Gray and Miranda are nice, we should go see them." Liza said and Elena nods.

"Okay, we would see Gray and Miranda, you can talk to them on the phone too if you want."

"Yes! But I want to see them."

"Then you would see them." Elena said simply and she turned to look at Damon who was staring between them with an adorable look on his face. "What?"

"Are you going to take her?" he asked and Elena shakes her head.

"I don't know." She answered in a low voice so Liza wouldn't hear. "I would have to think about it."

"That is good." Damon said as he squeezed her hand. When they finished breakfast, Elena got Liza ready in her light purple princess gown and a tiara. The only thing they are waiting for was Caroline who is in charge of the cake. It was only a matter of minutes before they all came and brought their gift. What shocked her the most was seeing Brady at her daughter's birthday because it was supposed to be only family and friends but the real shocker is who Brady came with.

When Bonnie visited her office on Friday, Brady had taken interest on her friend and Elena thought it would end there but perhaps it didn't. Considering she no longer spends the weekend at home, even though she sees her friends every day, she is bound to miss some things on her friends' lives. Now Brady has Bonnie on his arm and Damon is getting along with Brady really well now that Brady has a girl with him. The thought made her smile and love Damon even more at how protective and caring he was of her. Tyler and Caroline, Alaric and Jenna, Jeremy and Anna. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She felt her eyes welling and she sighed. It must be her time of the month.

Damon moved back to sit with her and Liza followed them after some minutes. Elena must admit, it must be weird for Liza to have her birthday without her friends but the girl said it was okay. Elena didn't want to do something she would end up regretting, so as Liza sat down on Damon's lap, Elena takes her hand and asked her.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want a party with your friends?" Elena asked and Liza shakes her head.

"We can arrange one for you." Damon offered.

"No, Uncle Jeremy and Anna said they are my best friends." Liza said. "And that man" she said pointing at Brady "says he wants to be my friend but I said I would ask my daddy first." Liza said and Damon smiled as Elena laughed in response. "And Mrs. Miller said we would be celebrating our birthdays in group every month."

"You mean they'll celebrate a birthday every month for anyone who has a birthday that month?" Elena asked and Liza nods. "Well, that is good. We are okay I guess."

"Now go tell that guy that I said it is okay for you to be his friend." Damon said as they watched Liza ran off in Brady's direction and Elena turned to look at Damon.

"Why are you suddenly so nice to Brady?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's our daughter's birthday." he said and she nods awkwardly. She is still getting used to it.

"And it is not because he is into Bonnie?"

"Well, you can say that." Damon said and Elena rolled her eyes as she kissed him.

"Really guys?" Caroline said and they both pulled back at hearing her voice. "We are at your daughter's birthday and here you are making out? Come on up, we should do something more fun."

"I don't know what your idea of fun is Blondie, but I don't like it." Damon said sincerely and Caroline glares at him.

"Me too." Elena said sticking her tongue out and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I am going to have Liza open all her gifts."

"Whoa, we are the parents." Damon said taking Elena's hand and Elena laughed. "We would open the gifts only when you guys left."

"I want to open my gifts." Liza shouted from the middle of the living room and Caroline turned to Damon and Elena with a smirk before walking up to Liza. Elena turned to Damon who only shrugged as they moved to the living room and sat down on the love seat.

Elena must admit, it was weird having Brady at this party but it is still okay since he is with Bonnie. He is still her boss though; guess she has to get used to seeing him around now that he is dating her best friend.

"Auntie Caroline brought me a hair curler!" Liza's cheery voice pulled Elena out of her trance and she gets up from Damon's body as she looked between Caroline who was sitting on the three sitter with Bonnie and Tyler and Liza who was sitting on the centre table and being the centre of attention.

"What?" Elena said and Caroline shrugged.

"Oh please save me the 'my daughter would start curling only if she is 18' speech." Caroline said sarcastically and Damon pulled Elena back.

"She is right you know, Liza is a big girl." He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice and Elena nodded.

"Aunt Jenna." Liza said as she looked at Jenna with a big grin. "Thank you!" she shouted as she brought out the dress up doll Jenna brought her and Elena laughed too clamping her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"You guys!" Elena laughed.

"Uncle Tyler, a princess secret diary." Liza squealed. "My friend Annie has it. Mamma, are you going to help me write in my diary?" Elena only nodded in response with a smile and watched her brilliant little daughter as she managed to read all the names and recognise everything she saw. She is incredibly proud of her and she knows everyone here is too, from the looks on their faces.

"These are my pyjamas, from my new friend." Liza squealed as she looked over to Brady. "I can't say your name but thank you." She said and everyone laughed as Elena murmured a thank you to her boss.

"Auntie Bonnie, what are those?" she asked as she pulled out Bonnie's gift and Bonnie moved over to explain to her.

"It is a bead set; you can make your own earrings and necklace?"

"Really? Thank you." Liza said. "But I don't wear earrings; mamma said I would start wearing at five though."

"About time." Jeremy murmured and Elena threw a throw pillow at him catching him off guard which makes everyone laugh.

"An- Auntie Anna-"

"Heavens, why does she call everyone uncle and aunty?" Damon asked in a low voice enough for everyone to hear and Elena laughed.

"Because she is a good girl."

"Yeah, but please she can't call Anna aunty." Damon said quietly to Elena and Anna was glaring at their direction. "The girl can barely take care of herself."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but she couldn't ask for a better aunt." Damon said glaring at him too and he huffed as he leaned back in the seat and everyone shakes their head at Damon.

"Well, you can blame me for saying the truth." Damon said and Bonnie threw him a pillow.

"You are an ass, Richie."

"I take that as a compliment." Damon said and Caroline jumped in.

"Can you guys cut it off?" Caroline scolds. "Carry on." She said to Liza and the girl nods as she finished tearing up the gift wrap.

"It is a jewellery box." She said as she opened it and the tunes of twinkle star starts playing and Eliza squealed. "And it plays music too."

"I have to say, it is not bad." Damon said and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, no one needs your comments from now on."

"Uncle Alaric, this is a lantern." She said with a smile. "I am going to put it on my drawer, and it is purple! Just like my room." She giggled as she moved to the next gift.

"Uncle Jeremy." She said waggling her brows and Elena watched in amusement at how playful she is with Jeremy. "Horse, butterfly and cat's puzzle." She said. "I love puzzles."

"Is that all?" Caroline asked and Liza nodded. "Okay, someone is cheating. You don't get to see our gifts and hide yours." Caroline said directing at Damon and Elena. "It is not fair."

"We didn't buy anything." Damon said quickly and Caroline glares at him. "Fine, we are giving her only after you guys have left."

"No, I want it now." Liza said and Caroline waggled her brows at Damon. "Auntie Caroline would take them home for me." she said and Damon rolls his eyes as he gets up and Elena followed him.

"See, she trusts me more than anyone." Caroline said after Damon and Elena as they both ignored her.

Two minutes later, Elena came back with her gift wrapped up in a big gift wrap and it is almost as big as Elena. Liza collected it and she had a hard time tearing up the wrap but it was worth it from the look on Liza's face.

"So I thought it was tragic that Misty didn't have a mother so I bought her one." Elena said with a smile as Liza took the big Panda and dragged it.

"She is too big." Liza giggled. "She is bigger than me, my bed wouldn't be enough for us." Liza said and Elena laughed.

"Guess she would have to sleep on the floor then." Elena shrugged.

"No, she would sleep on my carpet." Liza said as she reached to hug her mum. "Thank you, mum. You would help me name her later." She said and Elena kissed her forehead as she nods.

She moved to Damon's gift and she opened it with a scream. "A camera, you bought me a camera!" Liza said. "Now I can take photos of you and Mamma, this is the best gift ever." She said and everyone in the room groaned as they listened to the girl feed Damon's ego.

"Go to your room and bring the other one." Damon said and she rushed inside as Damon looked over and see Caroline glaring at him. "What is it, Blondie?" Damon said rolling his eyes and Caroline shakes her head and looked away.

"Stop grinning, it is not like you are the only one that bought her a gift." Anna said and Elena laughed. Now she knows why Damon is taunting Anna, she is just like him and she likes to tease him too but most of all they have the best sibling relationship.

"I don't know you bought her anything other than the camera." Elena said as she turned to Damon and he smirked.

"Oh, I am full of surprises." He said cockily.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a little good on your daughter's birthday." Alaric said and as Damon heard him refer to Liza as his daughter, his grin grew bigger. But he didn't get to reply as Liza came back shouting happily.

"A scooter." She said as she jumped to hug Damon and Elena looked at them.

"Wait, what?"

"Daddy bought me a scooter."

"Oh my god." Elena said as she slumped back against the seat and everyone laughed happily as Liza hugged Damon again and he kissed her forehead.

After a little parlour games and it is already 4 in the evening, Elena moved to her girls as she saw Damon catching up with the guys. Liza was asleep because she was exhausted and her throat was hitched with all the screaming she did.

"I need sleep." Elena said and Caroline smirked.

"Is that because you haven't slept all night?" Caroline asked and Anna murmured something and Caroline muttered sorry as she looked at a blushing Elena.

"You are lucky you know." Bonnie said. "Damon is a good guy and Liza wouldn't have asked for a better father."

"I know." Elena said simply.

"Did you see the look on his face when Liza calls him Daddy?" Jenna laughed. "He had a goofy grin, like an idiot."

"Which he is, but still a good idiot." Caroline continued.

"Okay, I need a break from this 'how mighty Damon Salvatore is' conversation." Anna said as she walked outside the room and Elena laughed.

She needs to speak with Jenna alone, about Alaric and she doesn't know how to start it. When she noticed that Caroline and Bonnie are not ready to leave Jenna alone, she saw Brady sitting alone with a drink in his hand and she went to talk to him.

"Hey." Elena said with a smile as she sat down beside him and he smiled back. "Thanks for the gift you brought Liza. I really appreciate it."

"It's fine." He smiled. "I just wished that you have let me know her earlier. She is a nice kid." He said and Elena looked at him apologetically.

"I am sorry, I was scared."

"Hey, its fine." He said as he pats her shoulder. "Better late than never right?" he said with a smirk and she shakes her head with a laugh. "Are you here to talk to me about Bonnie?"

"No uh, I mean yes." Elena stuttered and he raised a brow. "I just wanted to know if you guys know what you are doing, Bonnie is not staying here. Do you think it is going to work?"

"We'll find a way to make it work." He said simply and Elena nods.

"Elena, I want to talk to you." Jenna said and Elena nods as she stood up.

"So, we'll get going." Brady said. "I would see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." Elena said to Brady as she hugged him and followed Jenna. They entered the box room and Elena started "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Ric." Jenna said and Elena urged her to continue. "Don't you think I am being stupid and moving fast?" Jenna asked and Elena shakes her head.

"The first part, no. The second part, maybe a little but hey who cares?" Elena said. "The guy is head over heels in love with you, the least you could do is give him a chance."

"That is what I am trying to do, it is not that easy though." Jenna said. "I kinda overheard him saying he wants to settle down soon?"

"And how is that a bad thing?" Elena asked and Jenna shakes her head and bit her lip before continuing.

"I just got out of a two years engagement, Elena." Jenna said, "I think everything is moving fast. I don't wanna have a repeat of what happened three years back, I know Ric loves me and his family loves me too but I don't think I am ready to settle down yet."

"Then tell him." Elena said and Jenna looks at her as if she doesn't know what she is saying. "Jenna, you have to tell him before he gets a ring and put his knee on the ground asking you only to have you saying no to him. It wouldn't be easy for both of you."

"You are right, I would talk to him later." Jenna said. "So what about you and Damon?"

"What about us?"

"I mean, you are practically moving in with him and he is your daughter's daddy." Jenna said and Elena blushed. "Elena, I think this is your chance to be happy, you have the perfect boyfriend and perfect job. You have gotten rid of every problem that was in your way."

"I know, Jenna." Elena said. "There are still some things that needs to be fixed before I start thinking of my future with Damon." Elena said. Only this morning, Liza had asked her if she would take her to Mystic Falls and as much as she hates it, she knows it is the right thing to do. She has to go back even if it is not for her parents. She said she would think about it and she still needs time to think about it so she isn't going to tell Jenna what is going on in her mind. "But if Damon wants to take our relationship to the next level, I would be happy to oblige." Elena said sincerely and Jenna gave her a thumb up as she hugged her goodbye and left.

..

"How are things going on your side?" Damon asked Alaric and the latter shrugged.

"It has been only weeks since Jenna decided that she can finally stand my presence, as much as I want to settle down I have to take things slow, gain her trust again." Alaric finished and Damon nodded.

"That is good." Damon said simply. "I was thinking about getting a ring but man, I can't believe I am saying this but I am scared shitless." Damon said and Alaric burst out laughing.

"You should be."

"I mean, the last time I did this I lost many things but Elena is different." Damon said. "She is not Katherine but still, I want to give her time to be comfortable with this and everything that is going on."

"Good idea." Alaric said. "Uh-"

"Ric, shall we?" they heard Jenna's voice and they both turned around and Damon tilted his head at Jenna's direction telling him to go.

"I'll talk to you later." Alaric said and he pats Damon's shoulder and leave with Jenna.

A few minutes after they have left, Damon was still standing alone in the balcony when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey." Elena said and Damon smiled.

"Hey, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, I just-" she started. "Damon, you didn't have to buy Liza a scooter." She said and he shrugged.

"Well, she prefer it over a bicycle." Damon said and Elena looked at him surprised.

"You had this conversation with her?" she asked and he nods. "Why do I know about this only now?"

"Because you would have stopped me and frankly, we were having a 'I prefer' game when she told me scooter was much more cooler than a bicycle, so I bought her." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "No biggie."

"Well, next time let me know about it." Elena said and he nods.

"Okay ma'am."

Just like Elena had hoped, everything was going perfectly but she knows better than to get used to it. Days have passed after Liza's birthday and Damon was right, Liza was in her rebelliousness year because she is no longer the nice little girl that listen to everything that she was told. She is turning into a big monster and many times Elena would blame Damon for it because of the way he pampers her. Damon would only reply that it would get better and everyone had that moment.

"Damon, seriously this girl is getting on my nerves." Elena said as she jumped into bed with Damon and chuckled.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, thank god I am going to have my leave next week. I don't know what I would do if I have to watch her fight with her dolls every night and then wake up and go to work the next day." Elena whined and Damon laughed. "This isn't funny."

"Actually it is, would you just calm down?" Damon said and after a few chit chat they fell asleep.

It was like she hadn't slept for one hour when her phone started ringing and she opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly that she had to close her eyes and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Elena murmured.

"Elena?"

"Uncle Grayson." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning."

"I need you to catch the next flight to Virginia and come to Mystic Falls."

"But I can't-"

"Yes, you can Elena." He said. "I am not giving you a choice."

"Okay, I mean can it wait till-"

"Elena, its John and Isobel." He said and her heart started racing fast. No, no, no. "They are in an accident."

"Are they-" she said not able to utter the words and she saw Damon stir as he sat up with her.

"I am sorry, they didn't make it."

"No." She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks and she saw the confusion written in Damon's face as she scrambled off the bed and dropped her phone. "My parents." She sobbed. "The-they a-are dead."

..

_Cliff-hanger. Elena was right, the normalcy wouldn't last and it didn't but there would come a time when it would and she would be happy._

_I didn't just kill them; there is a long history for the Gilberts too._

_Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts._


End file.
